Loving My Berries
by xxStemxx
Summary: Quinn is starting to like this new calmer Rachel. She wants to be friends but will it lead to something more? Rated M for later chapters. FABERRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok kinda going against the flow of Faberry here. Mast Faberry fics have them falling in love so quickly it's not funny. I get that's kinda what people want but with this fic Rachel is going to be a bit hesitant and not very trusting early. Rated m for later chapters.**

**Short chapter first up. Mainly setting the scene. End a bit abruptly but i had to finish this in a rush.**

**On a different note I will probably update about once or twice a week, but I'm finishing my other fic first which is only a short one. I have cricket 5 times a week and it is unavoidable. I'm Australian so sorry if some of the things i say don't make sense such as temperatures, I will try and translate though. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything yada yada. **

**-/-/-/-**

Quinn Fabray was sitting on the edge of a pool at Brittany's house. Her feet were floating in the cool water while all of her fellow glee club members were busy swimming or splashing or just keeping cool. It was a 40C degree day (about 104 Fahrenheit) but Quinn was too tired to do any moving. Although sitting on the edge of the pool she was starting to get lonely and bored. She tried to entertain herself watching Finn and Puck having a hold your breath contest underwater when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Hey Quinn. Are you alright? Why aren't you swimming?"

Quinn turned her head to see Rachel Berry looking down on her with a worried look on her face. Probably worried about glee numbers, Quinn thought.

"What's it to you Man Hands?"

"You look lonely. Do you want some company?"

Yes but I don't want it to be you. Although I will take what I can get at the moment Quinn reasoned with herself. Without waiting for Quinn to answer Rachel sat down.

"So what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't like seeing people down."

"Well if you really must know, Coach Sylvester made us do extra laps and push ups because some of the girls were complaining about the heat."

"That's terrible. No wonder you so irritable. You must be really tired too."

"Yeah that's why I'm not swimming. I think i would probably drown. My legs are aching."

"I thought swimming was supposed to be good for recovery? And you must be getting really hot sitting in the sun."

"Yeah well at the moment I'm just happy sitting here talking."

Quinn froze. Did I really just say that? The beam on Rachel's face would suggest i did.

"Really?"

"Yeah I guess. You're not so bad when you aren't fussing over glee or trying to steal my boyfriends."

If possible the diva beamed even more brightly.

"Then I guess I'll try to stop doing those things then."

"Good."

This was really awkward. She hadn't even really complimented the diva yet she looked as though she had been made prom Queen.

Quinn turned her attention back to the pool. Anything to stop looking at the brunette. She focused her attention on Brittany and Tina who were having a race around the pool.

"Tina looks weird in a bikini, don't you think?" The brunette asked.

Quinn decided to push the Diva with a response that could be taken as an insult but she said it playfully.

"Yeah but you do too so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

The diva turned her head to the cheerleader who was watching out of the corner of her eye. She was silent for a second but seemed to realise the blonde was just teasing without any venom in her words.

"Quinn, we both know I'm incapable of keeping my mouth shut. Anyway i look great in a bikini. You look O.K I guess."

Quinn had to scold herself for thinking the diva was right on the first two counts. She couldn't keep her mouth shut but Quinn thought she looked gorgeous in a bikini.

"Thanks. It's good to know I look o.k. in Rachel Berry's eyes with her sky high standards." Quinn joked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah. You should be very proud of yourself. I have a question though. How does Brittany still have the energy to be racing Tina?"

"She in glee club. You should know she's got the energy of a 6 year old on Christmas morning. She'll tire herself out eventually."

"Do you like Having Sylvester as a coach? I mean she treats you guys really badly."

"She may seem harsh but we get the results don't we? I mean I guess it's all for the best."

"I can't really argue with the results can I? You guys do better than the glee club."

"The Glee club is way more fun though. We will win eventually. We just have to stay persistent and positive." She smiled a genuine smile which Rachel returned.

"Hay you two aren't fighting again are you?"

Quinn and Rachel both turned their heads to see Brittany standing in the water in front of them.

"No B we weren't fighting. Just talking." Quinn explained.

"Oh O.K then. Why aren't you swimming then? It's like 1000 degrees out of the water."

"I'm just tired from cheerio's B calm down."

"But Santana said it good for recovery. What about you Rachel. Why aren't you swimming? It's really hot. The water is nice and cool." To illustrate her point she splashed some water onto Rachel.

"It's alright Brittany. I was just keeping Quinn Company."

"I know what to do then." She grabbed one of Quinn's and one of Rachel's and pulled them both into the pool. When the initial shock wore off Quinn turned to Brittany.

"Didn't think to give us any warning?"

"You would have said no."

"See you later Berry." And with that Quinn swam over to Santana.

Feeling disappointed and frustrated Rachel began to swim over to Tina. Quinn was being nice to her and everything, and then Brittany came and ruined it all. She felt like she had lost her final chance at being Quinn's friend.

"Did you and Quinn just have another fight with Quinn?" That was Tina. Straight to the point.

"No actually. She was being nice and everything. Then Brittany came and took her away. Oh well."

"Oh well. Brittany did well in that dance today though, didn't she?"

And with that their conversation moved from friendships to glee.

**-/-**

When Quinn arrived at Santana she got the question she had been expecting.

"Do I need to make man hands remember where she sits?" Straight to threats and violence. Very predictable.

"No S it's O.K there is no problem."

"So you took care of her yourself?"

"Yeah."

She didn't need the Latina knowing she had enjoyed Rachel's company. She definitely didn't need the Latina knowing she also enjoyed the calm side of Rachel. They were friends, but that didn't mean she wanted to give the girl any ammunition.

They started talking about Cheerio's but Quinn couldn't help but wish she was still talking with Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, not much to say really. Hard time starting to write this chapter but I think it turned out alright. Once I knew what I was doing it came easy enough. I'm just trying to take the edge off them a bit. Read and Review as always. Quinn's POV**

**-/-**

Quinn went through the rest of the evening in the pool. She hated to admit it but Santana was right, she felt a bit better in the water. She felt cooler and a bit weightless. She still avoided moving too much though and was glad when it was time to leave; she was just too mentally exhausted. It had been a long day.

"Aren't you going to stay for a bit longer than the others Q?"Brittany asked as Quinn got up out of the pool.

"I already did. But I'm really exhausted B. I need to go and sleep for a bit." It was true most people had left to go home for dinner. Only a few had stayed to have pizza along with Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"See you tomorrow then Q." Saturday was always shopping day for the three glee club cheerleaders.

"Yeah bye Q." That was Santana who had only just realised Quinn was leaving. She had been doing laps of the pool.

"See you tomorrow."Quinn said as she wrapped her towel around herself and started to go to her car.

She drove home and thought about her day. One topic kept on jumping to her mind and she didn't know whether to be outraged at herself by it or not. She had not only had a conversation with RACHEL BERRY but enjoyed it as well. She even had no insults to throw at the diva. She kinda liked that other side of Rachel. And, worst of all, she thought the brunette looked amazing in her bikini.

"You hate her. Don't forget that." She told herself out loud, but she wasn't sure if it was true anymore.

She got home and got into bed. Even though it was only 10, Quinn fell asleep instantly.

-/-

When Quinn woke up she looked to her clock to see the time. Wow, noon. She must have been more tired than even she thought. She religiously meets Santana and Brittany at the mall at 1, so she had better motor to have something to eat and get herself ready.

She would usually just wait to have something at the mall if she had missed breakfast or lunch but decided she couldn't wait that long. She had a quick shower and threw on a pink sundress. Even though she had showered last night, she needed to have one to wake herself up most days.

She went downstairs to find her mum with a plate of toast in the kitchen. She grabbed a slice.

"Thanks mum."

"I don't remember offering."

As if on cue, Quinn's stomach grumbled. The cheerleader gave her mother an apologetic look.

"Did you have a big night honey?" Quinn remembered she had gone straight to bed when she had gotten home. She didn't even stop to say hi to her mother or see her for that matter.

"No just a long day. I got to go to the mall with Britt and Santana though, so bye."

"Bye honey." Judy moved over to Quinn and kissed her on the top of the head.

-/-

Quinn was the last one to arrive at the mall so she got the usual reaction from Santana.

"Wow, you took your time Q. You may have time to waste, but me and B like to get things done instead of just standing around."

"Sorry S. I slept in longer than I usually do. I was really tired yesterday."

"Yeah whatever. Let's just get started."

So they started their usual route through the mall. There weren't many shops they all liked to buy things in together, so they had to go into most stores. After a few stores they came up to one of Quinn's personal favourite shops. They all entered but Quinn and Santana winced when they heard Brittany call out,

"Oh hi Rachel."

Quinn turned around and sure enough, she could see Rachel Berry turning around to face Brittany from looking at handbags on a rack.

"What are you doing here Manhands?"Was Santana's immediate response.

"Well I needed a new handbag and this is one of my favourite shops. I don't really see why you care though Santana." Quinn didn't know how to feel. One of her favourite shops was also one of Rachel Berry's.

"Are you here with anyone Rachel?" Brittany was a lot nicer to the diva than Santana.

"No. Kurt and Mercedes were busy so..." Rachel trailed off.

Of course your here alone, Quinn thought to herself.

"Well, why don't you come with us then?" Santana and Quinn gaped at Brittany.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Brittany. I'm not sure Quinn and Santana would want me around very much."

"Nonsense. You're coming with us." Quinn slapped her hand over her own mouth. What was she saying?

"Are you sure?"

No she wasn't, but she couldn't help but remember the calm and relaxed Rachel she had seen last night. If she was lucky, this Rachel would carry over to this morning.

"Yes." Quinn could feel Santana's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head with the dirtiest look she had ever seen.

"O.K then I'll come."

"Good." Quinn and Brittany said together while Santana just remained silent. That was a first for her.

Quinn felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She grabbed it and saw she had a new text... from Santana.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

_I really don't know ._

Well, they were stuck with her now so Quinn figured she would try and go about things normally.

"See any bags you like Rachel?" Brittany and Rachel had started looking at bags for Rachel again.

-/-

As the afternoon wore on, the bags on the girl's arms seemed to multiply. They all had at least five bags of shopping under their arms. It had been a good day. Santana just plain refused to say anything to Rachel which, in hindsight, was probably a good thing.

Quinn thought it was a bit awkward when she talked to Rachel at first, mainly because she was trying not to throw out any insults, but slowly it became easier to talk to the diva. By 4 they had covered all of the store they would ever be seen going into so they collapsed on to a table in the food court.

Quinn went and bought ice cream for herself as the others bought various drinks and desserts. Well, all of them except Rachel who claimed she didn't trust mall foods to have no meat in them.

"You aren't serious, are you Rachel?" A major improvement Quinn could pull out of the day was that she was calling Rachel by her name.

"Daddy said that once he ordered a vegan lasagne which he claimed had meat in the sauce." Rachel replied defensively.

"Why does it matter if there is meat in it Rach?" Wow Brittany was clueless, Quinn thought.

"Rachel is vegan Brittany." Seeing the confused look on the other blonde's face she elaborated.

"It means she doesn't eat meat or anything that comes from animals. You know like eggs, milk, and cheese. That kinda stuff."

Quinn saw the shocked look on Rachel's face and it semi unnerved her.

"How did you remember I was vegan?"

"I don't know. I just did."

Quinn went back to her ice cream.

"I'm not sure you know what you're missing out on here Rachel. Ice cream is the best thing ever made. After bacon of course." She added as an afterthought.

"I'd much rather not have it than have some poor defenceless little cow in pain because of the way some evil person is treating it and then me supporting this action by buying the end product."

Quinn was taken aback. Where the hell did that come from? It took two sentences to fire the diva right up.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a little teasing."

"Well I'm sorry for not jumping to that conclusion." Rachel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The way she had said it hurt Quinn a little. She was suddenly feeling really guilty for being mean to Rachel for so long.

"I'm still sorry." And she actually meant it.

"That's okay Quinn. I tend to get carried away when it comes to my little furry friends."

Rachel offered Quinn a genuine smile which Quinn surprised herself by returning. Quinn pinched herself under the table. She was actually glad that she had avoided an argument with Rachel; she even had the back up of Santana. They could have torn down the girl, but instead chose a more diplomatic solution. Quinn figured she must like the Rachel she had seen in the last few days more than she thought she had.

Once everyone had finished their food they all said goodbye to each other.

"See you guys Monday." Quinn called over her shoulder.

"Hey Rach, how are you getting home?" Brittany asked. Quinn froze. She was curious as to the answer.

"I'm taking the bus." Was the reply.

"With all those bags? Hang on. Quinn can you give Rachel a lift home?" Brittany asked her.

Quinn mentally kicked herself. She had to stop walking away didn't she?

"No, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Rachel interjected.

"No. You can come with me Rachel. Your house is on the way anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have said I would take you. Would I?" Quinn stated more than asked.

"Okay."

Quinn and Rachel walked to the car silently. They put all of their shopping in the backseat and Quinn began to drive.

"You can change the station if you want." Quinn said to break the ice a bit.

"Okay."

Rachel began to fiddle with the dials. She stopped every once in a while if she liked a song on a particular station. Quinn would usually just shrug her shoulders. Anything to keep the awkwardness to a minimum.

Before long they had reached Rachel's house. Rachel got out and grabbed her bags. From the backseat Rachel said,

"I had fun today Quinn. Thanks for giving me a chance."

A fresh wave of guilt flooded Quinn.

"No problem Rachel. I had fun too."

Rachel got out of the car. When she got to the front door of her house, she beamed at Quinn, which Quinn returned with a smile of her own.

Quinn drove home with one thought in her head...

Today had been a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O.K I think I've decided that my update day is going to be most Wednesdays (Australia). This means two things. One, updates will be fairly regular. Two, the chapters will most likely be longer (yippee). **

**If one comes before Wednesday try not to expect another one in the same week but I will try to get another out there. Similarly with after, if there is no update on Wednesday one week I'll try to get both chapters up by the next Wednesday. It all depends on how busy I am. This is a longer chapter but I do hope now that some things have straightened out a bit in my life that they will all be this long.**

**Oh, and by POV I mean whose feelings I am going to explain not really an actual Point Of View per say. This one is Quinn's. Next chapter will either be up on Wednesday or Thursday but don't yell at me if it's not.**

**As always Read and Review.**

**-/-**

Monday morning Quinn woke up cheery, it had been a good weekend. More specifically, it had been a good Saturday which had elated her into having a good Sunday as well. Nothing particularly good had happened, but she was still happy.

She got dressed into her cheerio's uniform and went downstairs into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal. Before long it was time for her to go to school. When Quinn got to school she found Brittany and Santana talking near their lockers. She went over to talk to them, but on her way she met Rachel going in the opposite direction. As they passed each other Quinn threw Rachel a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was there.

Rachel looked around nervously and raised her books up to her chest as though she thought she was about to be slushied, but returned with a small smile when she saw no sign of danger.

These actions made Quinn feel the worst she had since her father kicked her out. Was she really such a sign of danger to Rachel? Did she expect to be slushied every time they saw each other?

When she reached Brittany and Santana she figured she must have looked about as good as she felt. The first words out of the Latina's mouth were.

"What happened? Who are they? I can make them pay."

"No S. Please don't. It's my fault."

"Why. What happened?"

"I just noticed how much Rachel is scared of us."

"Then why do you look so sad. This is a great achievement. We have done well."

"No we haven't. When I smiled at her she thought she was going to be slushied or something. She deserves more than that. "

"If she deserved more than that she wouldn't have been continually slushied. Would she?"

"You saw on Saturday that she isn't always so high strung and pushy. She is nowhere near as annoying as she is at school."

"Hang on. Are you actually not only defending Rachel Berry, but saying you might like her a bit."

"So what if I am?" Her answer caught herself by surprise. Did she now want to be friends with the girl she had tormented for years after just one weekend?

"I like Rachel." Quinn had completely forgotten that Brittany was there. Quinn and Santana had kept their voices quite low so Quinn supposed Brittany hadn't picked up on the fight yet.

"Fine. Whatever, see if I care." Wow. Santana had actually admitted defeat. Quinn was proud of herself.

"Let's just go to class." Quinn suggested. So they set off for the first class of the day.

-/-

Through the day Quinn was thinking of ways to make Rachel comfortable around her. She had given up on fighting it; she desperately wants to be the diva's friend.

At the end of the day, they had glee. Quinn walked into the room to find Rachel sitting in her usual spot in the front. Today instead of going to _her _usual spot in the back, Quinn stopped herself and sat next to Rachel.

She smiled genuinely at Rachel and after a moment's hesitation, Quinn received a smile back. Quinn felt herself become elated like she was earlier this morning, and that was only from a smile. She decided to try her luck at some pleasantries.

"Hi Rachel. Had a good day so far?" It was weak but worth a shot.

"Yes. Thank you Quinn for asking. How about you?" Nice work so far no one was feeling bad.

"Mine has been great. Nothing particularly good has happened; I guess I'm just feeling good today."

"Well that's good. I thought you seemed happy today." Quinn looked towards the door just in time to see Santana walk in. When she saw Quinn with Rachel she threw Quinn a horrible look. If looks could kill I'd be dead before I hit the floor, Quinn thought to herself. But for once she didn't care.

"Why does Santana look so angry?" Rachel asked with confusion on her face.

"It's something she can get over." Was Quinn's only reply. Rachel sat with a confused look on her face for a few seconds before she understood what must have happened.

"Is she angry because you're sitting with me?" Quinn didn't want to lie to Rachel but also didn't want to hurt her feelings, so she remained silent. It seemed as though this was the confirmation Rachel was looking for though because she said,

"You can go sit with her if you want Quinn. It's not like I'm not used to being alone."

This comment physically hurt Quinn's heart. It was her fault the other girl was used to being alone.

"No Rachel. You deserve company more than she does." Quinn smiled and received one back. Rachel's quickly fell though.

"Quinn are you sure? Wouldn't it just be easier to keep Santana happy?"

"I don't care." Quinn said it with finality in her voice. She thought she may have frightened the diva so she said,

"You're worth more than anyone gives you credit for Rachel."

"Since when?" Quinn knew she was going to have to answer this question, she just hoped it wouldn't be today. Although she was determined to answer none the less.

"Rachel, you have to understand how sorry I am for the way I treated you."

"Why are you so sorry all of a sudden?"

"Because I never really saw you outside of school where you were attention seeking and really bossy."

Great way to apologise Quinn, really good work. Quinn thought to herself.

"Look Rachel, the point is that I don't want to be mean to you anymore."

Rachel looked how Quinn felt. Shocked.

"So, you don't want to be mean to me anymore because you saw me twice when I wasn't being attention seeking and _really bossy."_

Wow. Out of Rachel's mouth it did seem quite unlikely and a bit lame.

"Yes Rachel. I want us to get the chance to start again and try and be friends. If you will let me have the chance of course."

Oh my God. When did I become so lame?

"Why should I give you a chance to be my friend? How do I know you won't just try to get inside of my feeling so you can try to completely destroy me?"

"You don't. Look we can start off just being nice to each other. Then we can start doing things more like friends do."

"Like what might I ask?"

"You know, like go to the mall and the movies and just hang out. Look you don't have to give me an answer right now. Please just stop flinching when I smile at you in the halls."

"Why?"

"I don't like it. I mean I knew I was bad to you, but I didn't think I was that bad. It makes me feel really bad when I see you try to hide like that."

"Well you deserve it."

"I know. But you don't. I'll try and make it up to you somehow."

"I'll... I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask... until you trust me a bit more so we can be friends."

Quinn smiled genuinely at Rachel. Rachel kept her expression fairly neutral as Mr Shue walked in to begin the lesson. Quinn thought it was the best she should have hoped for, even if it did sting a little. Quinn figured things could have gone worse, Rachel could have lost her temper or just rejected Quinn's friendship like she had done to Rachel, but things could have gone better.

-/-**Rachel POV**

Rachel couldn't believe it; either that or she wouldn't let herself. Quinn freaking Fabray was talking to her and not only asking for forgiveness, but asking to be her friend too!

But Rachel decided that before she was going to let herself get caught in a trap and hurt really badly, she was going to make sure the cheerleader was being genuine. She was going to be level headed. Someone doesn't just be your enemy one day and then come back the next week wanting to be your friend.

Rachel decided that there was most likely some elaborate plan of Quinn's to make Rachel feel really bad about herself and make her cry for weeks because she let herself be opened up to just to be torn down again. So she asked calculated questions. She was a little surprised when Quinn told her she could take time to think about it.

Rachel was very torn. She desperately wanted a friend, especially someone who wasn't as lonely as Rachel usually was, but she didn't want to be hurt by Quinn anymore. If Quinn was being genuine, it would be like a dream come true for her. On the flipside though, if she opened up and got hurt... she really didn't want to think about that if she could help it.

She and Quinn sat through Glee club as they usually would if they weren't sitting next to each other; Rachel offering her opinion on everything that was said and Quinn sitting, just listening to what was said and contributing as little as possible. Rachel figured this was kinda a good thing; at least the cheerleader wasn't tearing anyone down.

When Glee was finished Rachel picked up her bag and turned to leave when she heard an argument starting beside her.

"I can sit with whoever I want to Santana. I don't need to screen everything I do by you."

It looked to Rachel as though Santana had started the fight Rachel was sure to happen as soon as Quinn refused to sit with the Latina.

"No you don't Q, but sitting next to Manhands? Really Q? Are you trying to make yourself a slushie target? Because I don't think I will be able to stop them if you make stupid decisions like sitting with RuPaul."

"Shut up Santana. You keep calling her names and I'll make sure you are off the Cheerio's before you know what has happened to you."

Rachel couldn't help but let her heart lift when she heard Quinn defending her like this.

"Earth to Q, you made up these names. Besides why do you care about the midget?"

"Quinn why can't you just leave Rachel alone? Haven't you done enough to ruin her life already without doing whatever you are trying to do?"

This was Finn. Maybe Rachel had more friends than she had thought. Well, at least people who had her back.

"I'm not trying to pull anything. I'm actually trying to be nice to her."

"Why?" Santana and Finn asked together.

Rachel cleared her throat loudly, she was happy Finn was trying to defend her but she didn't like his tone of surprise that someone would be nice to her. The diva thought it best to remind everyone that she was still there.

"Look I feel really bad for what I did to Rachel. I want to try and make it up to her."

"Did this start before or after you slushied her last Wednesday?" Finn asked as a mock question.

"It started on Friday when I realised she wasn't as bad as we made her out to be. I want the chance to get to know her now."

"You know what? I trust Rachel's judgement. I'm going to let her decide what she wants to do. But I'm going to be watching you Quinn." With that Finn walked off.

Rachel beamed. Not only did Finn have her back after their history together but he still respected her enough to trust her with herself. She had a newfound respect for him as well now.

"Whatever Q. If you want to throw away your rep for no good reason, that's up to you. I'll do what I can, but I'm not going down with you." Santana walked out the door as well.

"How are you getting home Rachel?"

Rachel was surprised with the abrupt change in Quinn's voice. It had changed from being harsh and unforgiving to sweet and kind in an instant. Apparently her shock showed on her face because Quinn explained.

"Look Rachel, if you show any sign on weakness to Santana she will exploit it, that's if she can gain something by it. She can be understanding some of the time though, so don't judge her from what you usually see. Anyway, so how are you getting home?"

"I usually just walk home. It only takes like 15 minutes."

"Well today, you are getting a lift home from me."

"Quinn really it's no problem. I walk home all the time."

"I don't really care. Come on lets go get what you need from your locker."

To put an end to any of Rachel's arguments she was forming in her mind, Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and led her to her locker.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just have to get my stuff. If you try to start walking I may have to resort to tying you up. You probably already know that I would actually consider it an option so don't try it okay?"

"Fine."

As Quinn walked off Rachel thought to herself, after just watching Quinn defend her like that to Santana, there was no chance she would abandon the blonde. She couldn't help but feel she was trusting Quinn a bit more than she had hoped she would after the cheerleader being nice to her one day but, then again, she hadn't really expected to watch Quinn to stand up for Rachel, but to do it to the fiery Latina herself.

As Rachel packed her bag she smiled to herself. Maybe Quinn wasn't pulling her leg. Maybe, just maybe, Quinn actually wanted to be her friend.

**-/-Quinn POV**

As Quinn walked back to her locker, she had mixed emotions. She was a little sad that Santana had started a fight with her, but really that had been expected. She was pissed at Finn for trying to interfere with her and Rachel. They weren't even dating anymore! But at the same time she was a little grateful to him. He did still have Rachel's best interests at heart.

But more than anything she was pleased and happy with herself. She had defended Rachel and thought she had done a pretty good job. She could also feel that she had made the diva trust her a lot more than she had been hoping to for at least a few weeks. And now she had the chance to get to know Rachel a good deal more because the diva had begrudgingly allowed Quinn to drive her home. This was turning out to be a pretty good day.

When Quinn had gathered all that she needed, she went back to Rachel's locker. She was pleased to see that the diva had not run away and was waiting patiently for Quinn.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure. But you really don't have to give me a lift Quinn. I am perfectly fine with walking for 15 minutes to get home."

"Well I'm not and you are coming with me." She really wanted those few minutes to be alone with the diva without anyone staring at them or judging them like they had been in glee.

"So stop arguing and come with me. Please." She added as an afterthought. Was she pushing too hard? Maybe she should cool it a bit.

She grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the car park where her blue ford fusion was parked. They got in and Quinn started to drive towards Rachel's place.

"So Quinn, you know you don't really have to defend me from Santana. She has a tendency to just say stuff like that about me and she was probably right. I will make you a target for ridicule and maybe even slushies."

Hearing Santana say it was bad enough, Quinn didn't need to hear it from Rachel as well.

"No they won't Rachel. You're more than what people give you credit for. Anyway if a cheerio tries to slushie me they will be off the team faster than they can say that their sorry. Besides all that, I don't really care. I've been nothing but mean to you the whole time I've known you. I know that I can't make it up to you but I can try. I _want _to be your friend Rachel. I don't _have _to do anything."

For the first time in her life, it looked as though Rachel Berry was speechless. She kept opening and closing her mouth, but there was no sound coming out. After a full minute Rachel seemed as though she could speak again.

"You really mean this don't you? You aren't just trying to hurt me?"

"Rachel I promise I will never try to hurt you again. I'm really sorry for how I treated you."

"That was a week ago Quinn."

They were stopped at a red light so Quinn closed her eyes. She didn't think she could feel this bad for doings something.

"I know, I know. Just please believe me when I say that I'm sorry." If she kept apologising, maybe she could convey just how sorry she was.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to completely trust you straight away and I may still flinch when I see you smile at me in school, but I want to try." After hearing Rachel say this Quinn's eyes shot open and she looked at Rachel.

"So you are saying that you are going to give me a chance? You mean that we can be friends?" She hated herself for sounding as eager as Rachel would have if she were in the same position but she didn't really care all that much. She needed the clarification.

"Yes Quinn. I really always wanted to be your friend if you will remember."

"I'm sorry Rachel. I really am."

"It's okay Quinn."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: O.K. This chapter is mainly about Quinn's relationship with her mother and how it affects her. Picking up straight after the last chapter so... yeah, so anyway starting from Rachel's POV. I know shocking right?**

**Please Read and Review. I know they are bothersome but they really do help, the good and the bad.**

**-/-**

Quinn dropped Rachel off at her house. When Quinn parked the car in the driveway Rachel asked her if she wanted to come inside Quinn refused.

"Sorry Rachel not today. I've got to get home in case my mum gets home drunk and does something stupid."

As Quinn drove away Rachel waved. She felt a little bit rejected but she did think that maybe it was a bit soon. Saying she would _try_ and be someone's friend, and inviting that someone to possibly meet your parents were two very different levels.

As Rachel walked inside she couldn't help but feel as though she had possibly dented her friendship with Quinn before it even really started. As she walked in the door she called her usual "I'm home" and went into her room to boot up her laptop.

She felt that she needed bit of a reality check. She needed to remember that Quinn was more than capable of being an absolute bitch to her, so Rachel thought what better way than to open her MySpace page and read some of Quinn's comments. Rachel knew she was going to hurt afterwards but it needed to be done.

Rachel opened up her MySpace and she could feel her heart soar a little bit. All of the comments Quinn had ever written were no longer there. In place of some of them were encouragements such as "This one is my favourite you have done" and "Wow Rach this is better than I thought even you had in you."

Rachel couldn't get the smile off her face after looking at the comments Quinn had posted. She was shocked however when she saw a message come out of the corner of the screen indicating she had an MSN contact invite from a "Talk2me".

Slightly confused Rachel clicked accept. She was prepared to block the new person assuming it was just another cheerleader that had somehow managed to get a hold of her account name (FutureBroadwayStar) in the hope of ridiculing her.

**Talk2me: **Hi Rach.

Rachel blinked at the screen a few time. Rach? Not many people called her that. One sprang to mind though and Rachel dared to dream.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **Quinn?

**Talk2me: **Yes?

**FutureBroadwayStar:** I was just wondering if it was you.

**Talk2me: **Well you can feel safe because it is me.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **who said that I was scared?

**Talk2me: **That's not what I meant and you know it.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **How did you get hold of my name?

**Talk2me: **I got it from Santana.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **How long have you had it?

**Talk2me: **'Bout 15 minutes

**FutureBroadwayStar: **What? She gave it to you even after that big fight?

**Talk2me: **I told you, she means well... most of the time

**FutureBroadwayStar: **I noticed that you changed your comments on my MySpace...

**Talk2me:** I hoped that you would. I mean it Rach; I'm not going to be mean anymore. I wrote what you deserve to see written.

Rachel could feel herself blushing and could not get the smile off her face.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **Well thank-you Quinn.

**Talk2me: **It's more than a little late for me to tell you. Anyway do you want to play some games?

**FutureBroadwayStar: **Sure, what were you thinking?

**Talk2me: **We can play some online boggle if you want.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **Ok sure.

-/-**Quinn POV**

When Rachel asked her if she wanted if she wanted to come inside her house, Quinn had two major reactions. The first was happiness. Rachel really was giving her a chance and wanted to be her friend. Quinn now knew she wasn't going to be alone in attempts to be friends.

The second reaction she had was more dominant after the initial shock. The second reaction was fear. She knew Rachel had gone home crying on more than one occasion after something Quinn had done or said, so she felt it was more than likely that the Berry men knew how awful Quinn had been to their little girl. Quinn knew she would have to face them eventually, but felt it was asking for trouble on the same day that Rachel had accepted her friendship request.

Quinn and Rachel played online games for at least an hour before Rachel informed her that she needed to go and have dinner. Quinn knew that playing online games with the diva hardly counted as alone 'get to know each other' time, but still thought it was a decent start to their friendship.

Quinn went downstairs to see if her mother had made anything to eat or if she would have to make something herself like she usually did. She had already been pleasantly surprised once, when her mother had come home sober, but she was still shocked to find some chicken stir fry on the counter waiting for her.

"Hey mum. Oh, you made dinner. Thank-you." Quinn wasn't sure why she was speaking to her mother like she was a three year old... Maybe it was because she acted like one when she was drunk.

"No problem honey, good day at school?"

Wow, first time Quinn had been asked that question in a while. So far today had been a really good day.

"Yeah it was really good. I even made a new friend." If she could call Rachel a friend after only really hanging out twice and only one of those times did they really talk to each other.

"That's good honey. Although you seem to be good at making friends. You just seem to choose the wrong people, like that other cheerleader Santana. She is definitely not a good influence, although I guess Brittany is okay. Not the smartest person I ever met but she is nice."

Quinn stared at her mother. She was having a go at her friends. Maybe sober Judy Fabray was as mean as drunken Judy Fabray, well, almost at least.

"Santana isn't that bad. You just don't know her very well. Anyway, Rachel isn't the same as either of them."

"Isn't Rachel the brunette girl who you make fun of for no good reason? Like isn't she the only one with any real musical talent in that glee club of yours."

Quinn was unsettled by this news. How did her mother know that she had been mean to Rachel? And how did she know that Rachel was a great singer?

"How did you..." Quinn trailed off. She wasn't sure which question to ask. She would feel like a douche asking either though.

"How did I know you are mean to Rachel?

Quinn could only look at her feet and nod her head.

"Because I have been told about some of your particularly bad outbreaks at the girl and have been told at those times it was a fairly regular thing. So, even after all of this she still wants to be your friend?" Judy sounded a bit disbelieving.

"Yeah, I've trying to be nice to her and been apologising for what I did o her."

"When did you start being nice to her?"

"Friday."

Judy raised her eyebrows. Either Quinn was really good at apologising, Rachel was extremely forgiving or the brunette was desperately lonely. After what she had heard what Quinn had done to her, Judy's money was on the third option.

"So you made her so desperately lonely that she agreed to be your friend after only four days of being nice to her?"

Quinn put her three quarter finished dinner on the table and ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. She closed her door fairly lightly but made sure to lock it. It took a lot to make her cry and she didn't want anyone to see her doing it. Ever.

After about a minute, Quinn heard the door handle being rattled. Then she heard a knock.

"Quinnie, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

Quinn didn't really trust her voice but decided it was probably best to try anyway. She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Quinn was pleased with that effort, not only did it sound strong but even a little pissed. She remembered why she was crying and the tears started coming again, even harder than before.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes just go away."

That time she sounded not only sad but really broken and she knew it. Her mum was right though. Had she made Rachel that desperate for a friend that she would let Quinn, her tormentor since kindergarten, become her friend after just a couple of occasions where she hadn't been completely horrible.

Quinn had been crying for over 15 minutes when she heard her laptop go off, though she felt that she deserved it. She knew she had made Rachel feel much worse than this. She had obviously forgotten to turn it off earlier. She opened it up to see Rachel had messaged her again.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **Quinn? You still there?

**Talk2me: **Hi Rachel

Quinn's tears started yet again.

**FutureBroadwayStar:** Wanna play some games again? Or we could just talk?

**Talk2me: **I'm so sorry Rach.

**FutureBroadwayStar: **For what?

**Talk2me: **Ever being mean to you. Did I make you so lonely that you would take anyone you could as a friend? Even the person who has been mean to you since we have known each other?

**FutureBroadwayStar:** Where is all this coming from?

**Talk2me: **Yes or No?

**FutureBroadwayStar: **Not really, I still had people in glee. They may not have been friends exactly but they were nice to me. Where is all this coming from?

**Talk2me: **I'm so sorry Rach. I think I have to go now.

**FutureBroadwayStar:** Okay bye Quinn.

Quinn logged off. She could still feel the tears streaming down her face. Later in the night, Quinn cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I think my chapter average will be about 2000 words. If I tell you there is a long chapter expect 2300+ and if there is a short one 1600-. Only a rough guideline but you get the idea.**

**This chapter is about the Quinn and Rachel confrontation. Chapter end on bit of a cliff hanger, sorry.:P **

**Next chapter will be Wednesday... I hope.  
>Please keep reading and reviewing like you have been, this chapter is starting from Quinn's POV.<strong>

**-/-**

Quinn woke up with a head ache and a sticky face. It had been a long night. She looked over to her mirror and wasn't surprised in the least by what she saw looking back. She looked how she felt, like a complete wreck. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles, her eyes were bloodshot and trails of tears could be seen on her cheeks.

She decided that she had better have a shower and get herself ready for school. She would let herself cry at home and feel bad, but she was not going to allow any evidence of these types of actions when she was at school. If she and Rachel were going to be seen at school as friends, Quinn needed to stay on top to ensure she brought Rachel up and not let Rachel drag her down.

When Quinn had finally finished getting ready she assessed herself critically in her mirror again. She still didn't look great but decided there wasn't really much more she could do. She got in her car after having breakfast, in which her mum had a bit more tact and didn't pursue the conversation they had had last night. When she got to school she realised she was about 15 minutes earlier than usual but decided it was better than just hanging around the house.

She went to her locker when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn turned around to see Rachel staring at her. She looked slightly nervous.

"Hi Rachel. Sorry I couldn't talk to you last night." Quinn said in a falsely cheery voice that hoped would go by unnoticed. Unfortunately for Quinn, it didn't.

"Was it something I said? No wait; I was being too pushy wasn't I?" Quinn was amazed how fast Rachel started assuming that it was something she had done. It also made her feel terrible.

"No Rach, don't worry. It was nothing you did."

"But it has something to do with me doesn't it?"

Quinn knew Rachel would take her silence as a yes, but still didn't want to lie or hurt the diva so she was left with little alternative.

"What is it? You can tell me Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes. She knew she had to say it and she knew it was going to be hard. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"My mum made a really good point yesterday and it really hurt me that it was true, but more so that it was all my fault."

Rachel remained silent so Quinn explained.

"My mum said that the only reason you are willing to be my friend is because you are so lonely from the things that I have to you."

As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold back the tears that were now starting to seep through her closed eyelids.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I never knew how lonely I was making you. You deserve a real friend who won't ever be mean to you."

She opened her eyes and turned to leave when she felt a hand grasp her own.

"It's okay Quinn. I still want to be your friend. Please don't go away."

Rachel pulled Quinn in and hugged the cheerleader. Quinn hugged back with more emotion she had ever done with anything. She had really needed this. She needed to know that Rachel was willing to give her a chance even though she had been awful to the diva. More than anything she needed to know that Rachel was just there.

When Rachel pulled away Quinn was disappointed, she had really felt comfortable, but when there was no longer any contact between the two Quinn suddenly felt very self-conscience. She had just been hugging Rachel Berry and crying on her! She was glad that she had come in early because there weren't too many people around.

She wasn't ashamed of Rachel but knew that they would be a source of ridicule if she didn't show it more slowly. They probably should just be seen together talking and being friends before they hugged like besties.

"So are you okay Quinn? Will you still be my friend?"

Oh my God. As if Rachel thought that after that hug that there was any chance she didn't want to be friends. For Quinn the hug was electrifying and it had made her feel much better.

"Are you serious Rachel? I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend because I was so mean to you. I still want to be your friend if you will let me."

"Of course Quinn."

Quinn pulled Rachel into another quick hug. She was becoming a bit self conscience not only about the fact that she was hugging Rachel, but the fact that she needed the other girl's touch to ease her worries.

"Talk to you later okay?"

Quinn smiled.

"Of course. I'll give you a lift home at the end of the day. Wait for me okay?"

Without waiting for an answer Quinn walked away to go find a bathroom. She knew she must look terrible again and that was just something she would not put up with.

**-/-Rachel POV**

Rachel was overjoyed and was starting to feel a bit guilty about it. She had not only just realised how bad Quinn felt for being mean to her, but she also got to comfort the cheerleader. And now she was even getting a lift home from Quinn. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this good in her friend's pain, but what are you going to do?

She hated to admit it but it felt really good having Quinn in her arms but knew that there would be a stage in their relationship where doing it spontaneously would be acceptable but that time was definitely not yet. Rachel could feel her fears about the cheerleader melting away but she tried to keep at least some of them there. Even if it was a long shot Rachel knew that there was always the possibility that Quinn could turn on her and be worse than ever.

She felt she needed to remember that just in case something did go wrong. After all, she only accepted Quinn's friendship yesterday and it was only really a trial run.

Even after reminding herself all of this Rachel still couldn't get the smile off her face. But, then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. As she went through her locker, Rachel heard a voice in her ear.

"What's got you so happy today Rachel?"

Rachel turned to see Kurt standing next to her. He was sporting a small smile of his own.

"I just feel good today. What about you?"

Rachel didn't really didn't think Quinn wanted everyone to know they were friends yet. It had only been a day she reminded herself. Besides, she and Quinn needed to trust each other more before they had to deal with everyone knowing, even if most of the glee club saw yesterday's arguments.

Rachel was only half listening to Kurt so she only heard a few words such as 'Blaine' and 'glee'. She was too busy wondering what life would be like when she and Quinn became good friends. If. If we become good friends, Rachel reminded herself for about the thousandth time today.

Sooner that Rachel had expected it was lunch. She had had a fun day so far. The morning had left her elated so it was almost as if she was on auto-pilot. She had her grin since the morning until she was putting her books in her locker and getting her lunch.

She saw Karofsky coming towards her, slushy ready in his hand. She knew that he was going to come straight for her; it had been too good a day for nothing bad to happen. But then again she would take a slushy in the face any day for having Quinn cry on her shoulder. Okay, maybe that was a little creepy.

Karofsky reached Rachel and readied the slushy in his hand. Rachel prepared by closing her eyes and moving her lunch to behind her back, she would still need to eat after this. Rachel braced herself for the impact. She heard the noise of slushy connecting with skin, a sound she knew all too well, but she felt nothing. She heard gasping and laughter.

Rachel summoned her courage and opened her left eye a fraction too see what had happened. In front of her was Karofsky drenched in the blue ice and Quinn standing next to him looking pretty smug.

"Fabray! What the hell?"

It looked as though Karofsky had finally found his voice after the initial shock of being hit with his own slushy.

"You don't touch her. Got it?"

Karofsky's face was a mixture of confusion and fury. He seemed to decide to act on his fury.

"You don't tell me what I can or can't do. Anyway, since when do you care about this... thing?" He said gesturing at Rachel.

Okay... ouch.

"You'll stop talking right now if you know what's good for you." Quinn stated her eyes firing up and she looked completely lethal.

"Why should I? The hobbit gets what it deserves."

That appeared to put Quinn over the edge. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the lockers.

"Take that back. NOW!"

Where such strength had come from, Rachel didn't know. She knew the cheerio's had to be strong, but this was just ridiculous. Karofsky looked like someone was holding a gun to his head, even though Quinn did have her fists at his throat, Rachel reasoned.

"Take it back." Quinn repeated.

"Okay, okay, I take it back."

"Now you do anything to Rachel again and you will not be as lucky as you have been this time."

Quinn released her grip and he took off, literally running away. Rachel watched as Quinn turned to her. Rachel spoke first.

"Thank-you Quinn. That was very nice thing to do."

"He won't be bothering you anymore Rach. It probably wouldn't have been needed if I wasn't ever mean to you like I was."

Not this again. She wasn't going to let Quinn feel bad again.

"No Quinn. You aren't going to think like that. You just helped me. You didn't make things bad, okay. You just made things better. I'm just sorry that now he might try and get revenge on you."

"Trust me, he won't. And now he will hopefully have enough common sense to stay away before I really hurt him. Or get Santana to. Anyway, do you want to grab some lunch?"

Rachel couldn't believe it. Not only had Quinn just gotten rid of one of her bullies in an actual rage, but was now, 30 seconds later, nervous about asking o have lunch with her.

"Yes sure."

"Okay let's go then."

**-/-**

At the end of the day, Rachel could swear she had never wanted the bell to go so badly. She knew it was only going to be for a couple of minutes, but she really liked being with Quinn, her friend, who actually even stands up for her with no regard for herself.

When the bell went Rachel was out of the room in a flash and quick at her locker. When she had everything she needed, she started to Quinn's locker. They met about halfway between their lockers and moved on to Quinn's car. On the drive to Rachel's she even felt comfortable enough to pick the music without Quinn's permission.

Sadly, the drive was over all too soon. Before she knew what she was saying Rachel had already blurted it out.

"Will you come inside today?"

She hated the desperation and pleading in her voice and knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't really take it back. She felt even more regret when she saw the hesitation in Quinn's eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She watched as Quinn took a deep breath.

"No, I want to. Let's go meet your parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**-/- Well this is a pretty big and long chapter in the sense that this chapter determines a lot of Quinn and Rachel's relationship. Meeting Rachel's parents. This could make or break the relationship. Now that I've hyped it up hope you like it. Ends a bit abruptly but I couldn't think of anywhere else to end it.**

**On a not completely unrelated topic, I'm looking for a prompt for an adventure fanfic because my friends keep asking for one. I want a Harry Potter or something from that variety, so if you have any ideas, hook me up.**

**Please read and review, tell me if you think this is how Quinn would have handled the situation. **

**Oh, and out of general curiosity, has anyone gotten higher than 1,005,000 on **_**Get It Right**_** on Tap Tap Glee? It's my best score and was wondering if it was really any good.**

**Quinn's POV**

**-/-**

As Quinn got out of her car, her nerves doubled. She felt like she had lost some of her protection that the car had provided her. She knew she was being a bit silly but felt the difference all the same. She asked a question she already knew the answer to, but hoped she was wrong.

"Your dads know who I am... don't they?"

Rachel only nodded. She stopped in front of Quinn.

"I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Especially after you have stood up for me twice at school, one of those times was even today."

"No. I have to. This is something that I need to do and it would be best if I did it sooner rather than later."

She pushed Rachel towards the door a little in an encouraging way. Rachel gave her a worried look but started to walk to the door anyway.

"If you're sure."

"I trust you Rachel."

And she did. She didn't really care what Rachel's dads said as long as they didn't affect Rachel's opinion of her. Whatever they said would most likely be true but she hoped Rachel was still willing to let Quinn try and make it up to her.

Rachel led the way to the door and pulled out her keys. Quinn received another worried look, before Rachel grabbed her hand for support and opened the door.

What met Quinn's eyes was one of the most inviting places she had ever been. Warm colours painted the walls which were covered with photos. Most of the either were of Rachel singing or of the three berry's.

She studied one of the photos of the three Berry's together. They looked genuinely happy to be with each other. It was more or less the opposite of her own family, where she had even had her father kick her out. Any fears Quinn had doubled again. There was no doubt in Quinn's mind Rachel parents were going to be extremely protective. That kind of made her job of gaining their trust just that little bit harder, and she already knew it was going to be difficult. When she heard Rachel call out "I'm home" Quinn started to really panic.

She saw a head appear around from the kitchen.

"Hey honey. Who's your friend?"

Rachel took a deep breath, Quinn could hear it.

"Daddy this is Quinn. Quinn this is daddy."

Quinn watched as Rachel's "daddy's" smile dropped. She knew their names were Hiram and Leroy, but she didn't know which was which. She attempted a smile but was finding it difficult.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Berry. You have a lovely home."

Any other time Quinn would have been kicking herself for being so lame, but at the moment it was really the least of her worries. Anyway it was probably polite. She felt Rachel squeeze her hand and she realised she had been holding on very tight. She then felt Rachel pull her towards the stairs.

"We'll be in my room." She heard Rachel say as they started to climb.

"Okay." Mr. Berry said.

It was clear to Quinn that she got the reaction she was expecting. He didn't like her and didn't trust her at all. There were going to be a lot of difficult questions and Quinn expected them to come later in the evening.

Quinn was kind of glad that Rachel had taken her away from the would be questions, but couldn't help but feel that it was probably best that they don't give her father's time to talk about it and think of questions that would make Quinn try and fight back tears. She just hoped that they didn't know about Beth because she wasn't sure she could take that just yet.

They reached the top of the stairs and it wasn't hard to tell which room was Rachel's. Her door was covered in gold stars with a pink 'R' in the middle. Seeing this made Quinn forget her worries a bit and she even laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"This is the most predictable door I have ever seen. It just screams Rachel Berry, I actually think it may be damaging my ears it's so loud. Nice though."

Rachel gave her a dazzling Rachel Berry smile, but it couldn't stop Quinn's question.

"When are the questions going to start coming?"

It hurt Quinn to see Rachel's face drop so much so quickly, but she had to know. She needed to be at least a bit prepared.

"I promise I won't let them say anything that will make you uncomfortable."

Seeing the look Quinn was giving her she corrected herself.

"Okay... too uncomfortable."

"So when should I expect them?"

Taking a deep breath Rachel spoke in a rush.

"Well dad usually gets home at five. So the questions will start coming around 10 past if we go downstairs at that time."

"I think we had better. I need to get this over and done with. I don't expect them to forgive me but as long as they don't keep asking me questions every time they see me then..." She trailed away.

Then what? Wouldn't she care? Would she get over it? She wanted to be accepted but knew it wasn't going to happen. She cursed herself for being mean to Rachel. Ever.

"Don't worry Quinn. They pretty understand people, just very protective parents. Once they see that you aren't mean to me anymore they won't keep asking you questions to make you uncomfortable."

Quinn looked at her phone for the time. She had 15 minutes until Rachel guessed the questions would start coming. She was back to being as nervous as she was as she walked into the house, but now looked around Rachel's room.

Rachel had a built in wardrobe that had mirrors on the doors. Typical, Quinn thought to herself, Rachel would love to see herself as much as she could to make sure everything was perfect. The walls of the room were white but littered with gold stars; some painted others just cut out. Rachel also had a double bed with pink covers and four pillows. Quinn never understood why people had so many pillows; all you needed was the one to rest your head on.

Quinn then noticed a book shelf on the side of the room. In it there were a few books but there were countless trophies. It was amazing. Most of them were for singing but there were some for spelling bees and dancing and other things that Quinn wouldn't have expected the diva to be good at. But then again, she still didn't really know Rachel.

"Wow Rach. These are amazing. I had no idea you were good at all this stuff. I mean, I obviously knew you could sing but still. Wow."

Rachel giggled and blushed.

"Thanks Quinn. I don't really do many of these things anymore. They just aren't as fun as they used to be."

Quinn studied a karate one.

"Okay, I'm going to make sure you don't hate me even more now. I don't want to be on the receiving end of a karate kick or something."

"It's for self defence." Rachel looked alarmed that Quinn might think she liked hurting people.

"Doesn't mean you can't still use it on me."

"I promise I won't. Although I may be tempted to use it on my dad's if they say something they shouldn't or cross the line even a bit."

Quinn heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home" was the call through the house. It seemed to be a trait of the family, make everyone know that you have just arrived.

Quinn was trying and failing to keep her nerves under control. Rachel took her hand again and pulled her to the bed. They sat down and Rachel hugged her.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Having Rachel wrapped around her made Quinn feel a bit safer but knew that it would only last until Rachel released her.

When Rachel didn't release after a few seconds Quinn moved her head to the crook of Rachel's neck. She closed her eyes and just tried to focus on the safety and protection she felt. She figured that if she felt safe with Rachel this early in their relationship, then would feel much better if they became good friends and she could reach out to Rachel whenever she needed to.

Whoa, calm down Fabray, she told herself. You need to get through today first before you start thinking of the future. No, wait. That sounded wrong, later, not the future, just later.

She heard a floorboard outside of the room creak. Quinn left her head on Rachel's shoulder but turned her head so she could see who it was. Her eyes met Rachel's other father. The one she had not seen yet.

He looked a bit shocked. At first Quinn thought it was from seeing Quinn in his house but realised he probably would have been told by Rachel's daddy that she was here. Then Quinn realised what was so strange. Quinn was sitting on Rachel's bed with her head on his daughter's shoulder and Rachel had her arms wrapped around Quinn. It probably looked a bit more intimate than it was.

"Hello girls. You must be Quinn. My name is Hiram." The white Berry father held out his hand and Quinn accepted it. She couldn't help but feel this was just the calm before the storm.

"Pleased to meet you." Quinn again felt that being formal and polite was the best policy here.

"I think we should head downstairs Quinn." Rachel stood up forcing Quinn to remove her head from Rachel's shoulder; it also made Rachel drop her arms from around Quinn. She now felt exposed like she figured she would.

There was little consolation when Rachel took her hand and led her downstairs but she still wished she could have just stayed upstairs with Rachel. When they got downstairs they went to the kitchen to find Rachel's 'daddy' cooking and Rachel told her to sit down on a stool in front of the little island. Rachel sat down next to her. Quinn watched as the man cooked, he seemed determined not to look at them.

"His name is Leroy. He is daddy." Rachel breathed into her ear.

They waited for Hiram to come back downstairs before Rachel spoke.

"Quinn said she wants you to trust her a little bit. So she asked if you wanted to ask her any questions so she can prove to you she really wants to be my friend."

Quinn was really nervous now. She didn't think that that was the best way to begin the conversation, but then again, there wasn't much else they could have said. She noticed that Hiram looked slightly guilty and uncomfortable but Leroy looked a bit mad, he stopped what he was doing and moved next to his husband over the other side of the island.

"Anything?" Leroy asked them.

"Yes anything." Quinn tried to keep her voice strong. The questions are going to be harder to answer that this.

"Well fine, I guess that I'll start with why you were so mean to my daughter to begin with."

Quinn noted the possessive nature in the way he had said 'my daughter', clearly it had hurt him deeply that Quinn had done things like this to Rachel and he had taken them as bit of a personal attack.

"I... I guess I was just jealous of her. I knew you two were very supportive parents, whereas mine kicked me out of my house for a mistake. She is also extremely talented and outshone anyone in Glee so I felt threatened. I made sure she was miserable so that she would feel as bad as I did. I know that it's no real excuse, but it's why I did it. I'm so sorry for ever doing it though."

She tried to think about what she said before she said it. She figured careful compliments were a good way of calming them down. Although, Leroy seemed unperturbed by this response.

"Your right, it is no excuse."

Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her hand next the kitchen island out of sight.

"Anyway, second question. Why the sudden epiphany and all of a sudden realised that what you were doing was wrong?"

Quinn didn't have to think about the answer to this one.

"Because I sat down and talked with her for a bit and realised how sweet she is. All I ever got to saw was the determined girl in glee that I was threatened by and never stopped to think there was more to her. After I talked with her for a bit and realised she wasn't as bad as I had made her out to be I tried to get to know her better and now know how good a friend she can be. I also realised how mean I had been and how much it had affected her. It made me feel really bad for ever doing anything bad for ever being so cruel to her and I want to make up for it."

If Leroy was impressed by her response, again he was hiding it well. Hiram on the other hand seemed to be starting to feel a little bad for Quinn.

"So it took you however many years to realise you were hurting a person before even though you were always in pretty close contact seeing each other in glee and whatever classes you may have together?"

Okay that question hurt a little. But it was also true, she hadn't really thought about how she was affecting Rachel before she had gotten to know her.

Quinn opened her mouth to try and speak but no word came out. She was trying desperately to think of a response when she heard a voice.

"I did a pretty good job of not getting myself too emotional at school and even if I did cry it was always in a stall in the bathroom. I never let her see she had hurt me."

Hearing this made tears come to Quinn's eyes. As much as she tried to hold them back she just couldn't. How could Rachel speak so openly when Quinn couldn't say a word, and Rachel was even the one that was supposed to be hurting from all of this?

"Rachel is incredibly strong. It's amazing."

She could feel the tears falling freely now. She even thought she saw some hesitation in Hiram. She could tell she genuinely felt bad. But obviously he remembered how bad Rachel had been teased because another question came.

"The main thing I don't understand is that when you had your baby you must have been as unpopular as she was. Then the next year when you had gained your status back you went right back to treating her like dirt. You had been there, yet you were willing to do it to someone else just for the fun of making them suffer."

Quinn's tears were less silent then they had been before. When she got back to power she had been a little less harsh on Rachel then she had been before Beth, but was still doing the same kind of damage. It was just spread apart more.

She turned slightly and addressed Rachel.

"I am so, so sorry Rachel. I never thought about it when I did it, but I know you must have felt much worse than I did. I got slushied from people who I knew would capitalise on the chance to ruin me. I had never been nice to them and they had never been nice to me. You on the other hand were slushied by me and not only had you been one of the only people who were nice to me when I was pregnant, but offered friendship repeatedly when I was and wasn't pregnant. I'm so sorry."

She couldn't see anymore, her vision was too blurred by tears. She broke down into sobs. She felt Rachel pull her into her chest protectively. She heard Rachel sniffle.

"It's okay Quinn. You have changed and I know it. That's all that matters. It's not about what you've done or who you were. It's who you are now."

Felt Rachel begin to stroke her back and when Rachel figured she had calmed down enough to use her legs, she stood Quinn up, arms still wrapped around her pulled her back to her room. When they reached Rachel's bedroom Quinn broke down into renewed sobs as she fell to the brunette's bed.

She felt Rachel hesitate. After a few seconds Rachel seemed to have decided on something.

"Quinn, I'll be right back okay. I'll only be gone for a minute."

"What why? Where are you going?" Quinn chocked out between sobs.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be right back I promise."

Rachel disappeared out the door and closed it behind her. Quinn was worried but was too busy trying to control her sobs to dwell on it. After a few seconds she heard Rachel yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DADDY? YOU KNEW SHE WAS SAD AND YOU STILL PRESSED HER! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Oh. My. Freaking. God. Rachel was down there having a go at her dad for being so mean to her. Quinn didn't feel that she deserved it. At least now she had her breathing under more control and the tears were coming a bit slower.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE SAID YOU COULD! THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO ATTACK HER LIKE THAT!"

More silence where Quinn as assumed one of Rachel's dads was attempting to either calm Rachel down or defend themselves.

"DON'T YOU START! YOU MAY NOT HAVE SAID ANYTHING BUT YOU STILL LET HIM ATTACK HER!"

Then there was silence again. The next thing Quinn knew, she was hearing footsteps back up the stairs. She was glad. She didn't think Rachel yelling at her parents was a good help to her case. She was still crying so she didn't really focus or register that there were two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Quinn wiped her eyes as she heard the door open. She rubbed her eyes again when she thought she saw the two Berry parents standing in the doorway. She felt her tears slow a bit with the shock. Hiram spoke first.

"Look Quinn we are sorry. It's just that we are very protective of Rachel. She's our baby girl and we don't want to see her get hurt again."

Quinn couldn't believe it. They were actually apologising to her. This didn't feel right. She should be the one apologising.

"No. You had every right to ask me. I told you to. Anyway I should never have been mean to Rachel in the first place. She didn't deserve it and I'm sorry to you for making her feel so bad and leave you to deal with it."

Leroy spoke up now.

"Rachel was right earlier. It doesn't matter what you have done in the past. It is what you are going to do in the future. I hope you can forgive me for what I said."

Now they were asking for forgiveness? What the hell was going on?

"Now we insist that you call your mother and tell her you are staying the night with us, if you want to of course, so we can make up for being so rude to you. I'm sure Rachel would not object to you sleeping in her room."

Quinn's


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Fairly 'regular' sized chapter. A bit angsty and I even surprised myself with it a bit, but hope you like it.**

**Next chapter won't be up for a while and will be fairly fluffy to make up for these last few angst filled ones I hope.**

**Quinn's POV as always. **

**Keep going with the Reading and Reviewing, they always make me more elated and get me through the day.**

**-/-**

Five minutes ago she was crying in bed from a questions posed by the two men in front of her and now Leroy was asking her to stay over? No freaking way.

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't want to intrude and besides, Rachel and I are still very new to this friendship." Quinn thought it may be a bit too soon for this.

"Well if you feel uncomfortable then you can just stay for dinner."

"Okay I'll call my mum and let her know."

As the two Berry men left Quinn quickly fired off a text to her mum. It's not that she thought her mum would care; it's just that she didn't want her to have a reason to have say Quinn was a bad daughter. Sure her mum had let her move back in, but that didn't mean she was a good mother.

She looked up as Rachel entered the room; Quinn had forgotten her tears when the Berry parents had entered the room. She could feel them coming, but tried to hold them back as Rachel looked nervous and worried.

"What did they say to you?" Rachel asked. Rachel looked like she thought her parents had had another go at her without Rachel in the way.

"They... They said that they were sorry. Then asked me to stay for dinner." Quinn couldn't keep the confusion out of her voice or her face. It still didn't make any sense to her. She felt it was best to leave out the sleepover invitation.

"What?" Rachel looked dumbstruck. This confused Quinn even more; surely Rachel had put them up to it?

"Wait. Didn't you tell them to?" Quinn needed clarification.

"No. I just yelled at them for being mean to you. They did look genuinely sorry but I didn't want to hear any of it. When I stopped yelling they told me they needed to speak to you alone. I got worried that they would have a go at you again. It seems like I was wrong. Thankfully."

Quinn was worried all of a sudden.

"Obviously they didn't ask you first if you wanted me to stay for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

Quinn was feeling very self conscience about the whole thing all of a sudden. They had made some massive ground tonight, but it was still a big step. It suddenly felt very scary and she hoped that they were ready for it.

"No its okay with me. Well I hope you like vegan lasagne."

Quinn was confused as to how that would work but didn't really care. The Berry parents had invited her to stay over the night that they meet her. Either they were really trusting or were as desperate for Rachel to get a friend as the diva herself.

"Apparently it should be ready in half an hour. So what do you wanna do until then?"

"It's your house. How would I know what we can do?" Quinn said it with a small amount of coolness in her voice but didn't really mean it. Luckily it went by unnoticed by Rachel.

"Well I don't really care what we do. Although I suppose we could just talk and listen to some music. If you want to of course."

Quinn was perfectly fine with doing whatever Rachel wanted, but this was too good an excuse to get into her IPod. Quinn felt that you could tell a lot by a person from the contents of their IPod, and even though she knew it would be filled with show tunes, she still wanted to go through it.

"Fine, but I get to choose the music. I'm interested to see how many show tunes have ever been made. You have probably got them all." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that I haven't listened to all of the show tunes in the world. Besides, I have other interests other than music. It may be a major focus on my life but I do like other things." Rachel looked slightly affronted.

"I'm sorry Rach I was just teasing. Now let me judge you completely by what songs you have on your IPod." She saw Rachel's lips tweak up at the nickname and Quinn made sure to put that in her memory bank. Who knows, maybe she will need it later.

Rachel looked nervous when she handed Quinn her IPod.

"Rachel." She paused to make sure the other girl was paying her full attention.

"You know that I'm not judging you by your IPod right? I already know that you're more awesome than anyone gives you credit for."

Quinn watched as Rachel smiled genuinely. Feeling a little relieved herself Quinn began to go through Rachel's IPod touch.

"Why get an IPod touch instead of an I Phone?" Quinn asked.

"Because I like to use my phone for calling and texting and my IPod for fun." This made some sense to Quinn. She knew Rachel liked to have everything organised and on its own, not jumbled up together, so it was something Rachel would definitely do.

"What phone do you have anyway?" Quinn asked.

"HTC Desire." Quinn shook her head.

"So instead of and I Phone you have a HTC Desire?"

"Yep."

Finally Quinn paid her full attention to the IPod in her hands. She looked at some of the apps. Mostly games and all organised into folders with headings. Yep, this was definitely Rachel Berry's IPod. Quinn opened up the girls music, the last song played was some show tune she had never heard before. Again, it screamed Rachel Berry.

Quinn went back a page to look at all of Rachel's artists, when she did her mouth dropped open. There were over 1,000 bands, but that was expected, the thing that shocked Quinn was that there was all types of music, more rap than anything else. Quinn scrolled through the songs, lots of Eminem and other rappers. Quinn burst out laughing at one of the songs. Rachel looked a little insulted.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Quinn was gasping for breath but managed to get out a work.

"Dragonforce?" Rachel's cheeks went slightly pink.

"I don't rule out any type of music Quinn. Besides I may love singing but I do admire the guitarists of bands from time to time. That must be ridiculously hard to play."

Against her temptations to pick a hard rock song, Quinn picked one of the pop songs she knew. As the music settled in around them Rachel finally moved over and sat next to Quinn on the bed. She sighed contentedly.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Well, now that you have proven to them that you really want to be my friend, my dads are going to treat you like a queen and always ask me when you are coming over."Quinn blushed. She was really happy that she had come over now. She wouldn't be faced with that again... or she hoped she wouldn't. Rachel didn't seem to think so which was comforting. Now it was out of the way. She smiled at the thought of Rachel's dads treating her like a queen though.

"I can't wait for that to start. Even though it kinda already has with them asking me to stay for dinner. I guess that I'll just have to come over a lot to keep them happy." She added with confidence. She wanted to know Rachel she wanted to be with her for longer than a few days.

"Are you inviting yourself over?" Rachel smirked.

"Well you have asked me over twice in two days. I'm confident that you will ask me over again sometime later this week." Quinn didn't know where this boldness was coming from, but she wasn't going to try and put it away. It made her feel a bit more comfortable.

"Well I might not bother now." Rachel teased. Quinn pouted.

"Well I might have to get you over to my house then. If my mum's not home. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see my mum drunk off her face just yet."

"So is your mum always drunk?" If only she knew.

"Most of the time yes. She generally isn't as abusive like Russel used to be but she said things that she knew would hurt me." This conversation wasn't a fun one to be having but knew Rachel should probably have warning.

"You mean like how she said I only wanted to be your friend because I didn't have any?" It hurt Quinn that Rachel could talk about her having no friends so blatantly, especially seeing Quinn was the one who had caused it.

"No she was sober when she said that. But along those kinds of lines I guess."Quinn dropped her eyes. She was ashamed to have her mother like that. When Quinn was little and her mum was sober they used to have so much fun, now she hated being alone with the woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that Quinn." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn who leaned into Rachel. Another song started on the speakers and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Really Rachel? The Macarena?" Rachel laughed too. They started talking about more girl things, before long Hiram came up to the room.

"Come on girls, dinners ready." The two girls jumped off the bed and rushed to clean up, Quinn was enjoying herself so much she didn't realise how hungry she was.

"Hungry Quinn?" Leroy asked her as they reached the table, which had already been set with food and cutlery.

"Starving. It looks delicious Leroy." And Quinn meant it. The food looked like nothing Quinn had ever had before but she was anxious to try it.

"Feel free to sit anywhere Quinn." Quinn took a seat at the round table and Rachel took a seat to her left, Hiram to her right.

When everyone was seated they all dug in. Quinn's first thoughts were about how good the food tasted, second thoughts however were more along the lines of, why can't I breathe? Rachel seemed to see something was wrong.

"Quinn are you alright?"

Quinn tried to respond but her throat seemed to have closed. She was left with nothing but shaking her head. That seemed to spark Rachel into panic but Hiram sparked into action. He rushed from the room and returned with a small bag. He opened the bag and very quickly searched through it.

"Quinn, I need you to hold still." He told her.

He pulled out an epipen and stuck it into Quinn. Quinn felt her throat slacken and she could breathe again.

"Thank God you're a doctor" Leroy said.

"Thank-you." Quinn reached around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't say you were allergic to anything Quinn."Hiram said.

"I...I didn't think I was." Quinn could feel her heart pumping 100 miles an hour in her chest.

"Well we had better call your mum. It's probably best she knows what happened and you had better go home. We can look into the cause of the reaction later."

"Will you stay with me?" Quinn said immediately as she grabbed Rachel's hand unconsciously. She hadn't even meant to say that but she was too scared and pumped to really care. She needed someone with her. As much as she didn't want to admit it this early in their friendship, she really needed Rachel to be that someone. Rachel looked very pale and completely terrified but she nodded her head in understanding.

"Of... of course." That was one of the few times and she really hated to hear it. Quinn could tell that Rachel didn't want to leave her side as much as Quinn.

"Just let me get a few things first." So Rachel quickly ran upstairs and came back down with an overnight bag. As they walked out the door Leroy said to Quinn.

"Sorry. We really didn't try to kill you. We might be protective but we aren't that protective."

Quinn smiled. The adrenalin was starting to wear off and although she still didn't feel great, the initial shock was starting to wear off.

"It's okay." Quinn and Rachel got into Quinn's car and after a small argument Quinn convinced Rachel she was okay to drive. She turned on the car and began the short drive home slightly anxious that Rachel would now inevitably meet her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fluffy chapter to kind of settle things down here. Things have been pretty hectic in the story and not all that much has really happened yet, which I guess I'm not all that sorry about.**

**Next chapter **_**should**_** be up Wednesday, they only usual update day of the week.**

**As always, keep Reading and Reviewing and thanks to all the people who do, they are a great help.**

**Quinn POV because I think it will probably be easiest.**

**-/-**

Quinn turned off the ignition and got out if her car. Was she nervous? Hell to the yes was the only response that came to mind, but it had been an extremely long day and she figured she may as well push through one more elephant between herself and Rachel for the night. After tonight things had to become a lot more simple and easy right?

Quinn waited for Rachel to get her bag out of the car before opening the door to the house. She knew her mum was home and had talked to one of Rachel's dads, she wasn't sure which one because she had still been in a bit of shock, but that didn't mean she was sober or even awake now. Quinn walked inside and Rachel followed her, Quinn almost laughing at how Rachel's dropped open into a comical 'o'.

"Wow this place is massive, but a little daunting." Quinn actually laughed now but she knew it to be true. The house freaked Quinn out a bit as well, but only when she was alone.

"Mum?" Quinn called.

"Hello Quinnie. Good to see that you aren't dead." Quinn squeezed her eyes shut when she heard this; her mum was most definitely drunk tonight.

"I guess the Berry parents didn't like you very much if they are trying to kill you when they first met you." Judy continued. Quinn mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to Rachel before they stepped into the lounge room to find Judy Fabray lying down on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand.

"I assure you that my parents did not try to kill Quinn tonight Mrs Fabray. We just didn't know she was allergic to anything." Rachel spoke up.

"Oh you must be Rachel. You are a very talented little girl aren't you? It's hard to believe little Quinnie was mean to you and call me Judy why don't you?" Judy sat up and grabbed Rachel's cheeks as she spoke as though talking to a toddler.

Quinn watched distraught as her mother treated Rachel like a baby, especially seeing Judy was the one that needed taking care of. Quinn looked to Rachel to see how she was reacting and Quinn calmed down a bit when she saw that Rachel looked highly amused. She decided to put a stop to it anyway.

"Mum Rachel's staying the night okay? Come on Rachel we can put your things in my room." Judy didn't look happy when Rachel was out of her reach but called after them.

"There is some salad in the fridge. You probably didn't eat much so have some of that." Quinn was surprised her mum had even thought of that, especially seeing she hadn't herself. She only realised now that she was hungry and thought that Rachel probably was as well. So Quinn redirected them towards the kitchen and went through the fridge. Inside, already made up were two containers of salad. She took them out, handed one to Rachel and went to get a couple of forks.

"Do you want a drink?" Quinn asked, she didn't have company much because of her mum but prided herself on being a good hostess when she did.

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Quinn thought that this was probably a good question so she turned around and led them to the stairs. Quinn's door was a lot more understated than Rachel's and just had a simple sign on it in cursive writing which read '_Quinn's Room'_. She opened the door and led them inside.

Quinn's room was a fair bit different from the rest of the house. Her house was filled with antique furniture, bland colours and forced family portraits, whereas Quinn's room had lots of colour and photos of her and her friends smiling genuinely. It was a fairly big room with a walk in robe and all. It was a little messy with her cheerio's things all around the room but it was mainly just to prove to herself that she wasn't like her parents.

"Your room is really pretty Quinn."

"Thanks Rach. Just chuck your stuff anywhere and we can eat on my bed. Hang on; did you bring your IPod so we can still listen to your music?" She liked listening to Rachel's music. It was really funny.

"Yes but as we are at your house I would suggest I get to make fun of your music." Quinn raised her eyebrow in the patented Quinn Fabray fashion but it was more out of amusement more than anything.

"Okay sure whatever you want. Just avoid going into my set lists."

"Why? Are bad songs on their or are they guilty pleasure songs? Songs you know you shouldn't like but do anyway." Quinn thought for a second.

"Probably have to say guilty pleasure songs. It's a bit like you with your rapping and heavy metal." Rachel smiled and to Quinn it looked a bit dangerous.

"Then I had better make sure I go through all of your songs until I find one of these guilty pleasure songs."

"Have fun doing that. I wish you good luck." Quinn smirked. Rachel had no idea that Quinn had changed all of the song names so that only she would know what song they actually were. She had done it ages ago just in case Santana or Brittany got a hold of her IPod. Quinn had both an IPod and an I Phone; she used the IPod for entertainment and the I Phone for talking. Quinn handed it to Rachel who quickly opened the music. Quinn watched as Rachel's brow got lower and lower as she went through the artists. When Rachel was done she was quiet for a second. Her face then split into a smile.

"You changed the artist's names so that nobody would find you guilty pleasures didn't you?"

"No of course not. I wouldn't do that." Quinn may as well have been talking to a wall for all the attention Rachel paid her. The brunette was now going through all of Quinn's songs. Finally Rachel broke out into laughter.

"No way Quinn. Jimmy Eat World? And you were making fun of me for Metallica? Well I guess I shouldn't feel so bad now."

"You shouldn't have felt bad anyway." Quinn mumbled. Rachel burst out laughing again.

"Obviously you would feel that way, seeing you have the same song." Quinn felt like her face was on fire.

"Just pick a stupid song." Quinn insisted.

"Okay, okay." Rachel quickly scrolled through and picked a song, she put it on shuffle and left it to pick the next song for them. Quinn decided that although they knew what each other were like, they didn't know each other's favourite things.

"So Rach, what's your favourite food?" Quinn asked as a general question to get the ball rolling.

"Want to know my favourite things now do you?" Rachel smirked.

"Well we know each other as people a little bit but we don't really know what we like and stuff."

"I guess you're right, um... I think my favourite food would have to be ice cream." Quinn's eyes widened and she was sure she had misheard what the diva had said.

"Ice cream?" she questioned.

"Vegan friendly of course."

"They make vegan friendly ice cream?"

"Of course they do. They make almost anything vegan friendly." Rachel said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." She commented.

"Well I guess that I'll have to show you sometime then. Anyway, what's yours?" Quinn smiled when Rachel said that she would have to show her sometime. It made her feel like Rachel wanted them to be friends for a long time too.

"Bacon." She didn't even need to think about that for a second.

"But I do love ice cream, especially on a hot day." Quinn added as an afterthought.

"Bacon...really? After all the suffering of those poor little piggies. How can you condone that?" Rachel looked scandalised.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I don't like the little piggies getting hurt but bacon is too good to pass up." Quinn put on her best pouty face. It was not very often she let anyone see this face anymore but she trusted Rachel. She used to do it all of the time to her mum when she was little. She was pleased when Rachel's face softened considerably.

"It's okay Quinn. I just always think of the little piggies when I see any kind of meat."Rachel said in a soft voice.

Quinn was about to ask if it was always a pig even if someone were eating beef, but she caught herself just in time. You got away with that there, don't push your luck, she told herself. She didn't know why she was so eager to have the diva's approval but she still wanted it.

"How about favourite pastime?" Quinn asked although she could probably have guessed the answer.

"Singing of course. You?" Yep, definitely would have guessed that.

"I guess I like reading the most. I like the idea of endless possibilities."If Rachel was shocked, she did well to cover it.

"I thought so; you seem to always have a book with you almost where ever you go. What really annoys you?" Rachel asked. Quinn was about to say 'you' but she remember that the diva really didn't at all. She stopped to think.

"When people half-ass stuff that matters. It's okay if it doesn't affect anyone but more often than not someone else pays for it." Especially when it's me that pays for it, Quinn thought.

"Like when?"

"In cheerio's. If someone doesn't put all of their effort into something at training then we usually all end up doing a lot of running for what that one person didn't do properly. Anyway, what about you?" That happened a lot, especially when there were new or young cheerio's in the squad.

"Well I guess when Finn eats meat when he is with me and he has an open mouth. Or when he would try to kiss me after." Rachel shuddered at the thought. Quinn made a mental note to avoid eating meat around Rachel if she could; she felt that Finn doing that was disgusting as well. Who tries to kiss their vegan girlfriend after eating meat and not brushing their teeth?

**-/- Rachel POV**

This evening had gone nothing like the way Rachel had thought it would. She figured that Quinn would meet her dads, have some not so emotionally bearing questions asked, then Quinn would go home and they would be a little bit closer as friends. What she didn't expect was for her parents to attack Quinn verbally with things they knew would hurt her, consol her, ask her to stay for dinner and then almost kill her.

When Rachel had seen Quinn trying to gasp for breath she was terrified and was even more scared when her dad had stuck a needle into her, from then on she wasn't going to let Quinn go anywhere where Rachel couldn't reach in less than five seconds. So she was pleased when Quinn asked her to stay with her. It made her feel needed.

Now here they were in Quinn's bedroom, listening to Quinn's music and sitting on Quinn's bed. Three things Rachel had never thought she would have the chance of doing. She was even pleased she had gotten to meet the cheerleader's mum because the woman had been nice, and although Rachel didn't want to dream, she thought that Judy adored her.

All too soon it was starting to get pretty late and when Quinn yawned, Rachel insisted that they go to bed. As much as she wanted to sit there talking with Quinn forever, the blonde needed her sleep. Rachel got changed in the bathroom across the hall. She was wearing some pink sleep shorts and a worn t-shirt.

When she was done Quinn was already changed and pulling the covers over her body. When she Rachel standing at the door she shifted to one side and lifted the covers off the other, silently telling Rachel to get in. When Rachel got in the bed she realised something.

"Oh my God." She said.

"What?" Quinn asked suddenly alarmed.

"It's stupid, don't worry."

"No tell me." Quinn pressed.

"It's just that you are going to e the first person I have ever 'slept' with." She added air quotes at the word slept.

"Well if you feel uncomfortable with it then I can sleep on the couch or guest bedroom or something."

"No, no it's fine. I mean we aren't having sex or anything, just sleeping next to each other. It's actually kind of comforting to know that I'm not alone." Rachel thought she could feel her body respond when she had said 'sex', she thought she felt her panties dampen a bit. Rachel didn't know what to think so she wrote it off as the excitement of sex in general.

She also thought she see Quinn flush a bit but didn't think too much into that, I mean the girl just had a medical problem so it may have just been one of the small reactions.

"If you're sure..." Quinn started.

"Of course I am, I'm me." She used a bit of humour to calm the blonde's worries.

Quinn reached over her and turned off the light. When she laid back down her it became a bit awkward. At the slightest contact one of them would jump as they tried desperately to give each other space.

"Okay, this isn't working. Can we just cuddle so that we don't tense up at the slightest touch, because at this rate we won't get any sleep." Rachel thought that Quinn had guts for asking to cuddle but was more than happy to comply. They needed their sleep.

"Yeah sure." They wrapped their arms around each other but it was still an awkward position as they tried to keep their bodies at a respectable distance. Feeling that it was her turn to be forward and take a risk, Rachel moved her body into Quinn's so that they were connected all of the way down.

"Is this okay?" She asked. She needed to be sure that she wasn't pushing any boundaries.

"I guess." Quinn sounded a little breathless. Maybe she hadn't expected the contact. Rachel took a deep breath and tried to go to sleep. Before long she fell asleep but if she had of opened her eyes, she would have seen the blonde watching her with a soft smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Basically just Rachel's day because we really haven't seen much of her outside of Quinn.**

**As always Read and Review.**

**Rachel POV.**

**-/-**

When Rachel woke up the next morning she felt warm and fuzzy. She was about to move to check the time when she remembered where she was, Quinn's house. More strangely, Quinn's room, in Quinn's bed, with Quinn wrapped around her. Quinn freaking Fabray, Head cheerleader.

It was really, really strange but Rachel was overjoyed. Only after a few days she had made a friend that would let her sleep over and comfort her, and Quinn of all people. It was a minor detail that made the whole thing almost unbelievable. Rachel looked at the girl sleeping beside her. The blonde looked so relaxed and worry free, it was actually kind of cute.

After a few minutes Rachel realised what she was doing. You don't watch people sleep, it's creepy so stop it, Rachel told herself. She may tell herself it was creepy but she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was only when Quinn tried to pull Rachel closer that she ripped her eyes away, she still had school and had to be ready for it.

Rachel turned her back to Quinn and reached to the floor where she had left her bag. As she pulled her phone out she heard Quinn whimper and trying to grab something in her sleep. She was reaching towards Rachel. Rachel quickly checked the time. It was 7. She quickly ran through her morning schedule in her mind. As she didn't have to work out she still had 15 minutes before she had to do anything.

Rachel put her phone back. As Quinn was still reaching in Rachel's direction, Rachel turned back around to face the sleeping girl and pulled her close like they were when they were sleeping. Quinn immediately stopped reaching and put her arms around Rachel's body. Rachel smiled. Quinn needed her so she could sleep now did she? Rachel thought it would probably best to keep this fact to herself.

20 minutes later, Rachel's phone went off in her bag. It was really loud but she didn't want to knock Quinn and wake her up. From all of the noise, Quinn stirred anyway but still pulled Rachel closer. Quinn seemed to wake up a bit more and she opened her eyes and quickly released Rachel. She blushed.

"Sorry Rachel. I guess I was still in dreamland for a second then." Quinn gushed out breathlessly.

"It's okay Quinn, you were keeping me warm." Rachel turned around again and pulled out her phone as Quinn rubbed her eyes. She saw that it was daddy and answered it.

"Hello daddy. You do know I am perfectly capable of waking up without a call right?" She was confused as to why her daddy had called.

"Yes of course I know that. I am calling to ask you to ask Quinn to come over to our house so we can take her to the hospital to see what it is she is allergic to."He explained.

"Wait, what? When?" She was even more confused now.

"We are going to take Quinn to the hospital so we can find out what she is allergic to." He said in a slow voice.

"Okay, but when?"

"As soon as she is ready, because she shouldn't go to school today after having a shock like last night." Rachel smiled that her dads were so protective of Quinn already.

"Okay hang on I'll ask." She took the phone away from her ear and turned to Quinn who was looking aimlessly around the room, obviously trying to pretend she wasn't listening to Rachel's phone call.

"My daddy wants to know if you will go to our house so they can take you to the hospital to see what you are allergic to." She scrunched up her face trying to remember the wording.

"When?" Quinn asked.

"Whenever you are ready. Apparently you shouldn't go to school today." Against her will her head dropped a little. She had wanted to spend a school day with Quinn.

"Oh. Okay, tell them that I will be there after I have taken you to school." Quinn said with a smile.

"Quinn, you really don't have to..." She trailed away when she saw the look on Quinn's face. It said 'give me what I want or I will hurt you'. It was a look she hadn't seen in a while but it was unmistakeable.

"Okay, fine, whatever. But you are being far too nice to me." She gave in.

"No I'm not in the slightest." Quinn defended.

"She said she would be there in about an hour and a half okay?"She said into the phone.

"Great. See you tonight sweetie." Rachel hung up. She untangled her legs from Quinn which and been tied together while they were sleeping and she got out of the bed.

"I had better get ready for school she told Quinn." She took the clothes she was going to wear out of her bag and went to the bathroom.

When she was all cleaned up after her shower and had went back to the bedroom Quinn was exactly how Rachel had left her on the bed. With the addition of a guilty smile on her face.

"What did you do Quinn?" She asked in an exhausted voice.

"Nothing." Was the reply as Quinn started playing on her phone. Quinn then got up and went to the bathroom to get herself showered and changed. After a few minutes Rachel received a text message.

_Hi Rach. Having help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen. _Rachel blinked at the screen a few times. In effect, Quinn had just given her number to Rachel.

_You didn't need to text me that, I'm on the other side of the wall._ Rachel always had to use proper grammar and punctuation, even on a phone.

_Are you saying you want to talk to me while I'm getting in the shower? ;) _ Rachel's breathing hitched. Of course the blonde was about to get in the shower what was she thinking?

_No, of course not. I just meant that you didn't need to text me that._

_Go get some food Rach. Ill be down in a minute._ Rachel decided it would be best just to do what Quinn wanted, so she went downstairs to the kitchen. She found Judy Fabray holding her head in her hands sitting in a chair at a small table.

"Good morning." Rachel said brightly. She wasn't sure if Judy had remembered her from last night; she had looked pretty hammered. Judy raised her head.

"Morning Rachel. Did you sleep well?" Score one for Rachel, Judy actually remembered her!

"Yes very well thank-you."

"There is food basically everywhere. Help yourself to whatever you want."

"Thank-you." She began going through the cupboards. Inside one she found some fruit so she helped herself to a banana and an apple.

"Oh, and cups are in the corner if you want something to drink." Commented Judy, her head had returned to her hands. Rachel got a glass and poured herself some orange juice. She then sat across from Judy at the table.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little concerned the way Judy was sitting in the chair, she looked broken.

"Just a hangover from yesterday. Don't worry about it too much." Rachel shrugged. There wasn't really anything she could do, so she started eating her fruit. Before long Quinn came down the stairs wearing a purple dress and white cardigan. Rachel almost choked at the sight because Quinn looked really, really good.

"Do you know how they are supposed to do the tests?" Quinn asked looking a bit scared.

"I think that they just put stuff on your skin and see if there is a reaction. Don't worry you will be fine. I mean dad will be the one doing it to you and he won't let anything happen. And besides if he did I would strangle him." She realised after she said it that the last part wasn't particularly comforting but it was true. If Quinn got hurt she would attack her dad for letting it happen.

Quinn seemed to relax a bit. She poured herself some orange juice and after she had drunk it went and grabbed an apple.

"Ready to go?" She asked Rachel.

"Let me just grab my bag."She quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her bag. She came back downstairs to find Quinn waiting at the door. She poked her head through the kitchen door.

"Thank-you for your hospitality." She said to Judy.

"Anytime dear. I like you more than that Santana, and I think Quinnie does as well." Rachel beamed. Quinn blushed.

"Let's go."Quinn urged.

"Okay fine, bye."Rachel called as Quinn ushered her outside.

"Until next time dear."Was the reply.

"So you like me more than Santana, huh?" Rachel asked with a smirk as she got into the car.

"Maybe." Quinn evaded as she started the car.

"It has to be yes or no doesn't it?" Rachel loved how embarrassed she was making Quinn.

"Not necessarily."

"Well do you or not?" Rachel didn't know if she was crossing the line pushing so hard but she really wanted to know.

"Yes." Quinn mumbled.

"Sorry Quinn, I didn't catch that." Rachel was having lots of fun now making the blonde confess it again. Inside she was doing a dance. Quinn likes me more than Santana! Was the only thought in her head and it was on repeat, over and over and over.

"I said yes." Quinn said a little louder.

"Yes what?" Rachel tried to keep her face straight as Quinn threw her a dirty look.

"I like you more than Santana or Brittany." Rachel let her smile be shown again. Then a realisation hit her.

"Wait, does that mean that I could be your best friend?"Rachel asked. She needed confirmation.

"If you want to be." Quinn was no longer shy, but now seemed scared Rachel would say no.

"Oh. My. God. I might get to be Quinn Fabray's best friend. Pinch me I must be dreaming." Now Quinn was smiling as well.

"Might?" Quinn asked in a mocking tone. As they were stopped at the lights Rachel decided it was safe enough for her to reach over and wrap Quinn up in a tight hug. Quinn reciprocated and wrapped Rachel up equally tightly.

"Rachel, the lights." Quinn said trying to pull away. Begrudgingly, Rachel released Quinn. She loved being in Quinn's arms and now that Quinn admitted to wanting Rachel to be her best friend, Rachel might get more hugs out of the cheerleader than she ever thought.

All too soon they arrived at the school. With one more quick look, Rachel hugged Quinn again but only briefly. It was sad but she was starting to think she was addicted to the blonde's hugs, and she had only been getting them since Monday. As Rachel got out of the car Quinn grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to be here to pick you up okay. So either I'll meet you at your locker or you come here. Understand?" Quinn said in a stern voice.

"Quinn you really don't have to..." she began but Quinn cut her off.

"Say you will or else I will wait here all day. I'm not even joking either."

"Why do you want to give me a lift so much?" Rachel asked.

"I like to. It's more fun than sitting around at home on my own. So you had better not try and walk home."

"Okay fine I won't."

"Good. See you after school."Quinn said with a smile.

"Bye."

-/-

As Rachel put her books away at the start of lunch, she heard someone approach from behind her. As she turned, she became scared. It was Santana with a slushie in her hand.

"Hello Santana." Said Rachel eyeing the slushie. Red. Always stains the worst. Santana seemed to notice what the diva was looking at.

"Let's hope I don't have to use this."Rachel sighed a little. From the way Santana said it she just had to do what Santana wanted and she would be okay.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"What did you do with Q?"Santana asked.

"What?"Rachel was confused as to what the question was asking.

"Quinn. Why isn't she here?" Oh, now it made sense.

"She had an allergic reaction last night and had to be checked at the hospital today."She hoped that would suffice as an answer.

"Q isn't allergic to anything." It was almost a question.

"She didn't know she was allergic to whatever she is. That's why she is at the hospital to find out what it was." Santana thought for a second.

"Why do you know what happened?" She asked. This could end badly Rachel thought.

"It kinda happened at my house." She said slowly raising her hands to cover her face. However she felt no impact.

"And she stayed after it happened?" Santana asked.

"What? No."Rachel lowered her hands a bit.

"Don't play dumb. I saw her drop you off. So unless she drove all the way to your house so she could take you to school she stayed over."Rachel was amazed by Santana's deducing skills.

"No. She said she didn't want to be alone so I stayed with her at her house."Rachel now felt proud that she had been the one Quinn turned to for comfort.

"Wait. You stayed at her house? With her drunken mum home?"

"Yeah. She seemed to like me." Rachel left out the fact that Judy liked her better than Santana. Santana gave her a sceptical look.

"Alright fine. I don't know why Quinn likes you but she does. I guess that that's good enough for me let's go." Rachel stood stunned. What just happened? She asked herself.

"Where?" Came out of the divas mouth but she didn't try and even ask.

"Uh, Earth to Berry. Its lunch." This raised more questions than it answered.

"Wait. You want me to have lunch with you?"She asked.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Santana barked. Rachel scrambled to put everything away and followed Santana into the cafeteria. After they got their food they sat down at a table. Rachel found it funny when people would walk past them looking confused then see Santana throw them a dirty look which would make them speed up and look the other way.

They talked about trivial things to try and break the ice. But before long Brittany had joined them and saved the day with her bubbly attitude. She looked at Rachel and the hugged Santana.

"Yay. Does this mean that Rachel can hang with us more often?" She asked Santana. Santana let out a deep breath.

"I guess so. As long as she doesn't go all annoying control freak on us." Brittany beamed and hugged Rachel. Rachel heard Brittany whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry. She isn't as mean as everyone says. She will be nice to you once she gets used to you being around."Rachel smiled. First Quinn says she wants Rachel to be her best friend and now Santana is trying to be nice to her. What a good day so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My plan is going to start to come out in this chapter and will probably continue for the next few. Massive chapter for Quinn, even if it does start off from Rachel's POV.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Rachel POV**

**-/-**

Today had been a great day and it was only getting better. For once, in glee Rachel didn't feel the need to sing her heart out about a break up or show everyone else in the glee club that she was the best. She was perfectly content to just sit in her normal spot in the front row and listen to everyone else.

She also had lots of thoughts going through her head. Most of them revolving around a certain blonde cheerleader that would be picking her up after school later. She couldn't help but marvel at the effect Quinn was having on her life in the past few days. Quinn wasn't even at school and she was still making Santana try to be nice or even a friend. Once or twice people in glee asked Rachel why she was smiling and all she could reply with was 'I'm having a good day'.

By the end of glee, for the first time, Rachel was glad it was time to leave. As she was gathering her things and getting ready to leave the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Finn.

"Hey Rach. I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie or something later." He asked nervously. Rachel felt her heart soar and at the same time felt a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry Finn but I'm meeting up with Quinn." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly true either. Quinn was just supposed to be taking her home. It wasn't that Rachel didn't like spending time with Finn, he was genuinely a good guy most of the time, it was just that she preferred Quinn which was, in essence a little sad, but true none the less. She was only really starting to get to know Quinn.

"Oh okay then. I know I really don't own you, but is she treating you right? Is she being nice?" Rachel wasn't expecting this. Rachel knew Finn cared about more than just getting in her pants, but she didn't know he would be so concerned for her.

"Yes she is actually. She took me to school today." She said with a beaming smile on how nice Quinn was being.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"At the hospital. Last night she had an allergic reaction to something. She was okay but they are doing some tests today." She said.

"Oh, well I hope she is still okay. See you later Rachel." He walked away. Rachel began to follow him towards the door when she heard her name.

"Hey Berry. Wait up." Rachel turned around to see Puck jogging towards her.

"Hello Noah." She said.

"Hey I was just wondering f you wanted to come to a party I am going to have next week. I was going to ask Quinn as well but she wasn't here today. Wait I know. Your friends now right?" He asked. So far it had been a pretty one way conversation.

"Yeah..." Rachel said slowly.

"Can you tell her then?"He asked.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea Noah." Rachel said. She wasn't sure if she wanted her defences down at a party around Puck.

"Oh come on baby. I don't really need any answers 'till Friday so have a think about it okay?" He asked expectantly.

"Fine. I'll think about it."She conceded.

"Yeah that's my girl."

"I'm not your girl." She stated, firing up at once.

"Chill, chill. Just an expression."He defended.

"Okay, bye Noah." She walked out of the room and went to her locker. Rachel was overjoyed when she saw Quinn standing next to it looking happy and healthy.

"Hi Quinn."She said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Rach. Did you have a good day?" Quinn asked.

"Better than most. But my day doesn't matter. How was the hospital? Did you find out what you are allergic to?" She was really nervous to find out the answer.

"I will tell you if you tell me why you had a good day."Quinn smiled. They began to walk to Quinn's car.

"I think Santana is trying to be my friend."Rachel explained.

"Why do you think that?"Quinn asked.

"Well, after she interrogated me as to your absence, we had lunch together with Brittany too. Now, what happened at the doctors?" She really had to know.

"Well they put different things on my skin like you said they would and waited for a reaction. They tried all the normal stuff like nuts even after I told them I was okay with that kind of stuff. Your dad went through all of the stuff that was in lasagne and it turns out that I am allergic to some kind of weird spice thing. It's pretty rare stuff and hardly ever used so I'm not all that fussed about it." Rachel furrowed her brow.

"What was it called?" She asked.

"I don't know how to say it. It started with a c or k or something. But apparently I only get a small reaction and yesterday was bit of a fluke, so it doesn't really matter." Rachel was relieved now. Quinn not knowing the name what she is allergic to is probably not a good thing but at least she is still fairly safe around it. They got in the car and drove to Rachel's house.

"Wanna come in? This time you shouldn't be on my dads' radar all the time. We can watch a movie or something." Rachel wanted to spend more time with Quinn today. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed the cheerleader even if they were separated only a few hours.

"Sure. But I get to pick which movie it is."

They got out of the car and went inside. Rachel told Quinn to go and wait in the lounge room while she put her bag away.

"Isn't your daddy home today?" Quinn asked when Rachel returned.

"No. He works later on Wednesday to Friday. Why? Miss him do you?" Rachel mocked.

"No comment." Quinn said and Rachel laughed. I mean, who actually says that? Rachel could tell Quinn was joking too, because after a second she broke out into laughter as well.

"All of the movies are in there." Rachel said pointing the cabinet the TV was sitting on. Quinn got up and searched for a movie. Quinn seemed to find one and put it in the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see." Quinn smiled. Rachel didn't trust that smile. It was devious.

"Is this going to give me nightmares by any chance?" Rachel asked. She suddenly remembers her dad loved to watch horror films and had a good supply of them too. She just made sure he wasn't watching one when she was within 10 metres of the TV. Even the sounds were scary.

"Maybe." Was Quinn's simple response.

"That's another way of saying 'yes' for sure." Rachel mumbled. The movie started. Apparently they were watching 'The Ring'.

"Oh, no Quinn. Dad said this one was really scary." Quinn moved to sit next to Rachel on the couch and put her arm around the already scared diva.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

-/- **Quinn POV**

Quinn knew what she was doing when she chose for them to watch the Ring. She knew it was supposed to be really scary and that Rachel would protest but she chose it anyway. She really liked scary movies; she liked how they got her heart racing. Although, today she chose it because she knew it would scare Rachel and hopefully the diva would look to Quinn for comfort. For some reason, she really seemed to like hugging the small brunette more than anyone else.

Her plan worked pretty well, because Rachel was scared before the movie had even started and Quinn already felt brave enough to sit next to her. Within the first five minutes Quinn had her hand in Rachel's and in the first half hour Rachel was holding onto Quinn for dear life with her face hidden in Quinn's neck. Quinn began to rub circles on Rachel's back.

"Shhh. It's okay Rachel. It's just a movie. We can stop and do something else if you want." Quinn consoled.

"I'm going to have nightmares now." Rachel said in a tiny voice.

"Sorry Rachel." Quinn started.

"No I let you pick the movie. I guess I walked into it. But now you have to sleep over and protect me so I don't get too scared tonight." Quinn smiled. Her plan worked better than she could have hoped, last night she had slept the best she had ever and now the brunette was asking her to do it again. Score.

"Sure Rachel. Whatever you want. But I will have to go home so I can get some clothes." She meant it when she said 'whatever you want' and that kind of scared her. She was willing to do whatever Rachel wanted and they had been 'friends' since Monday. Rachel held her tighter.

"Don't you dare." Rachel said in a stern voice raising her head.

"Then what am I going to wear?" Quinn asked looking into Rachel's eyes with a challenging look.

"I've got clothes. You can wear them."

"Whatever you say Rachel."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Noah's having a party and wanted to know if you wanted to come." Rachel said in a rush. Quinn thought for a minute.

"Are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I want to but I don't really trust Noah."

"What if I said I will look after you?"

"Depends on how good a job you do tonight."Hearing this Quinn raised an eyebrow. Rachel squeezed her.

"I trust you." Rachel said lowering her head to rest on Quinn's chest. Quinn's breathing hitched. Wow did she love this contact.

-/-

When Rachel's dads came home they had dinner and before too long, they were getting ready for bed.

"So, what are you giving me to wear?" Quinn asked out of curiosity.

"Hmmm... Let me look." Rachel started fishing through the draws on her wardrobe and eventually emerged holding some pink sleep shorts and a black tank top. Quinn raised an eyebrow and got a shrug in response.

"Well it's either this or you sleep naked because you aren't going anywhere." Rachel stated with finality.

"Is that an invitation?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Rachel immediately went red.

"Maybe." She muttered. Quinn walked into the bathroom and got changed. The first thing she noticed when she had put on the clothes was that they were too small; they showed a good amount of her stomach off. She shrugged because it was probably the best they could do.

She walked back into Rachel's room to find her already changed as well. She was dressed the same as Quinn except the clothes fit and were a light blue. Rachel looked at Quinn with what Quinn thought what looked like hungry eyes but burst into laughter after a second.

"Hahahaha. Good thing that there are no guys around or they would be all over you in a heartbeat." Rachel laughed out.

"Yeah very funny. I look good, don't I?" Quinn felt no real shame. It was only Rachel after all.

"Delicious." Rachel said and then slapped her hands over her mouth looking horrified. Quinn just laughed.

"That was the look I was going for."She said. At hearing Rachel call her delicious Quinn's body reacted and Quinn was silently cursing herself for being turned on. She shouldn't be getting turned on by a _girl _telling her she looked good. It just shouldn't happen. She shook her head to rid herself of the unchristian thoughts and got into the bed with Rachel, putting a bit of space between her and the diva.

"You said you were going to protect me. You can't do it from all the way over there."Rachel whined. Quinn didn't really trust herself to be so close to Rachel right now, but gave into the diva anyway wrapping her arms around her.

"This good?" She asked.

"Better, but this is what you should have done." Rachel pressed her body right against Quinn's and rested her head in Quinn's neck. Because of the small amount of clothing, this created a lot of skin on skin contact. Again Quinn's body betrayed her and she felt herself growing more turned on. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Night Quinn." Rachel whispered.

"Night Rachel." Quinn whispered back.

Before long Rachel had fallen asleep. Quinn could tell because she whispered in her sleep. The cheerleader opened her eyes to look at the tiny brunette. She was really cute when she was sleeping. Her chest rising and falling, her hair splayed out around her and the way she clung to Quinn drove the blonde crazy.

She had been trying to write it off all night as just wanting to have a friendship with Rachel, and that the love of contact was just from Rachel's amazing skin, but although Quinn hated to admit it she couldn't deny any longer that she was starting to fall for the diva.

It scared her like hell, but Quinn really just wanted to hold Rachel and be the one she went to with her problems and ask her how her day was. Right now though, Quinn wanted to be the one to be able to lean down and kiss those soft lips.

After a long time watching the diva sleep, Quinn felt her eyelids become heavy and she fell to sleep as well. That night, Quinn had dreams of Rachel Berry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lot's of Santana in this chapter surprisingly but no Brittany. Sorry to any Brittany fans, although I guess I could try and squeeze her in soon.**

**If anyone was wondering why there have been so many updates lately, it's because I'm home sick from school.**

**Please Read and Review. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. It really does help and determines how the story goes a bit.**

**Quinn POV**

**-/-**

Quinn woke up first on Thursday morning. She loved waking up first because it meant that she could watch Rachel sleep which was quickly becoming one of her favourite two past times. The other one was hugging the diva.

Now that she was no longer denying her feelings for Rachel it was clear just how much she really like the brunette. Everything about her was just awesome. Her voice, her eyes, her cute small height and those nowhere near manly hands. Quinn couldn't believe she had ever had anything to bag the diva about. A loud noise interrupted Quinn's thoughts.

_**Buzz...Buzz...Buzz.**_ Bloody alarm clock. Now Rachel was going to wake up. Not that she didn't like the diva awake, because she really, really did; it's just that she liked seeing Rachel nice and peaceful. It was the cutest thing Quinn had ever seen. The diva raised her head from the pillow and yawned while stretching her arms over her head. Now _that _was the cutest thing Quinn had ever seen. She caught herself just as she was about to pull Rachel into a hug.

Just friends...Just friends. Quinn repeated in her mind. It would be bad to try and make a move on Rachel, she's straight. She dates boys, not head cheerleaders. _So do you._ Said another voice in her head. It was the same voice that was telling her to just lean over and catch Rachel's lips in her own. Quinn did her best to ignore this voice as she knew it would end badly if she did.

"Did I do a good job protecting you last night?" Quinn asked.

"Yep."Was the cheery reply. Rachel leaned in and hugged Quinn. She's just being nice... She's just being nice. Quinn could tell she would be running things like this through her head a lot today.

"Does this mean you'll come to Puck's party with me?" Quinn asked. She knew it sounded like she was asking her on a date but it seemed to go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Okay, if I have to." Rachel conceded. Quinn smiled.

"Yes. Yes you do." Rachel got up.

"We had better get ready for school."Rachel got up and entered the bathroom to have a shower. It took Quinn a few seconds to actually register what was happening. Rachel. Next door. Shower. Naked.

Quinn knew she really shouldn't be thinking of her 'friend' naked in a shower but she couldn't stop the mental images that had started popping up in her head. Water cascading down those amazing legs, dripping wet hair, breasts... no she wasn't even going to go there. She could feel herself being wet enough without images of Rachel's breasts.

"She's my friend." Quinn told herself out loud. _Well, you are going to have to do something about that then, won't you?_ That little voice was really starting to piss Quinn off.

Rachel got out of the shower and Quinn was happy for the chance to just stand in it, cold water pouring over her body. She got out of the shower feeling considerably better. Maybe she would be able to get through the day. They had breakfast and Quinn drove them to school.

"So will you hang with me at lunch?" Quinn asked as the bell went. She was suddenly really nervous that Rachel would be starting to get sick of her.

"Definitely." Rachel beamed. Quinn felt her chest loosen a bit and she managed to smile back. She left Rachel at her locker to go to her own. When she arrived she saw Santana standing in front of it tapping her foot on the ground, Brittany who was bit of a safeguard was nowhere to be found.

"Hi S." Quinn said cheerily. She knew she would be in trouble for doing something to the Latina but was trying to stay happy anyway.

"Oh. So now you want to talk to me." Santana snapped.

"What do you mean?" Quinn was genuinely confused at this.

"Why didn't you text me?" Asked Santana.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Hello? You didn't text me either." Quinn received a death stare for that comment.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Rachel?" Quinn smiled.

"What did I say?" Santana asked seeing Quinn light up.

"You called her Rachel." Quinn answered.

"Whatever. Why are you spending so much time with her? I know you want to be her friend but you have spent like the last few days non-stop with her."

"Because she's fun. Thanks for giving her a chance."

"Whatever. If you say she's cool, she's probably cool." Quinn smiled again.

"Later Q"

"See ya S." Quinn called to a retreating Santana. She got the books she needed and went to her class.

-/-

By the time lunch had rolled around Quinn could swear she had been asked over 1000 times about her shock from two days ago and she was starting to get sick of it. She was glad she would be having lunch with Rachel because she would finally be able to talk about something different. She was really eager and decided to meet Rachel at her locker. She saw Rachel approach and saw the flash of a cheerio's uniform. Instincts kicked in and Quinn stepped in front of Rachel. She was glad she had because one on the cheerleaders was holding a slushie.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Quinn fired up at once. The cheerleaders faces dropped and they looked incredibly frightened. Once one of them had regained their composure thy spoke up.

"Slushieing a loser." One of them said coolly.

"You touch her and not only will I make sure you get off the cheerio's but I will personally kick your ass." Quinn said with her voice steady but her anger evident.

"You aren't even in the cheerio's anymore. You can't tell us what to do." The two cheerio girls seemed to be growing in confidence.

"Wanna make a bet?" Quinn asked. Just then Santana walked up.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked. Quinn smirked.

"I was just telling these two to leave Rachel alone or they would pay." Quinn stated. Santana rounded on the re-frightened cheerio's.

"You had better or I will make sure you get your asses kicked and you are booted off the cheerio's. Q still outranks you any day. Got it?" Santana stood waiting for an answer arms folded over her chest. The cheerio girls didn't seem to have know what just happened. Eventually one of them seemed to realise that they had been asked a question.

"Yes." She said quickly and then ran away. The other soon followed.

"Thanks S." Quinn said.

"No problem Q." Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you two. I owe you one."

"No you don't. You stayed with me when I had my shock." Quinn said.

"Wait. That actually happened?" Santana asked.

"I told you it did." Rachel said looking slightly dejected.

"Yeah, but you say lots of things." Santana countered.

"Whatever. But Quinn, you stayed with me last night when I was scared." Santana burst out laughing.

"Shut up Santana. I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose." Hearing this Quinn felt her cheeks colour. Did Rachel just notice this or did she know last night.

"Why would I scare you on purpose?" Quinn asked.

"So you could sleep with me." Quinn was panicking now. Did Rachel know she had a crush on the diva?

"What no. Of course not. Don't be silly."She stammered. Rachel burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding Quinn. Calm down."

"Wait. You have been sleeping in the same bed in these sleepovers? Well done Quinn, you have gotten further with Berry than anyone else." Quinn felt like her face was on fire now.

"I needed support."Quinn protested.

"Then why did you sleep with her last night?" Santana challenged.

"Because she was scared."

"Why did you try and scare her then?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Then why did you put on the Ring. You knew it was scary. I even told you I would have nightmares." Rachel interjected. Santana looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Well?" Santana pushed.

"I like scary movies." Was all Quinn could come up with. Santana looked sceptical.

"Are we having lunch today or not?"She asked in an irritated voice.

"Too true. Let's go." Santana exclaimed and began to walk to lunch. Quinn and Rachel following close behind.

-/-

Later in the day Quinn found Puck outside of a classroom.

"What are you doing Puck?" She asked a little exasperated.

"Hey baby. Not a lot. But you may not want to be here in about ten minutes." He said seriously. Quinn knew that whatever he was up to, it was best she wasn't anywhere near it.

"So Rachel told me about that party you're having." She said nonchalantly.

"Cool. So, you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there." She answered.

"Sweet. Wait we? You mean like you and Rachel?" He asked suddenly alert and ready.

"Yeah?" She was confused why he had sparked up so much.

"That is soooo hot." He said.

"Not together you pig." She exclaimed incredulously. Even if she did wish they were coming as a couple.

"Oh well. At least that means that I get a shot at her." Quinn did a double take.

"No you do not. I will be watching her all night and I think I'd better watch you as well." She said very angry and protective.

"I'll keep an eye on you too babe." He said with a suggestive wink. Quinn just turned around and walked the other way.

-/-

At the end of the day Quinn met Rachel at her locker. She had found it as a rally point for most of the day. If she had time, she would always end up in front of the brunette's locker.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel appeared.

"Hey Rach. Good day?"

"I guess so. Not very interesting but you know." Rachel shrugged.

"Hey Rach. Quinn." Finn appeared.

"Finn." Both girls replied.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you Rach." Finn looked nervous. For some reason Quinn didn't think it was a good thing.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere." He said. Quinn fought hard to keep her anger under check. She had never been this jealous in her life. Calm down Fabray, you don't own Rachel._ The hell you don't._ This was the first time the little voice in her head had said something Quinn wanted to hear.

"Oh um... I don't know Finn." Rachel looked nervously to Quinn. Please say no...Please say no.

"It would just be a movie or something. Come on Rachel." He was trying to push Rachel into saying yes and Quinn couldn't control herself anymore.

"Don't you dare try to pressure her Hudson." Quinn spat.

"I don't remember asking you Quinn." He shot back. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and Quinn felt herself beginning to calm at the touch.

"Leave Quinn alone. Look Finn, maybe some other time. I just don't think I'm ready yet." Finn looked a little disheartened but shot Quinn a death stare before walking away.

"Let's go Quinn." Rachel tugged her in the opposite direction to Finn and towards the car park.

When they reached Rachel's house Rachel sat for a second.

"You gonna come in?" Rachel asked.

"I would Rachel but I can't today. My mum said she wanted me home today. On time." She added as an afterthought. She didn't want to seem like she was expecting to stay over again.

"Oh. Okay." Rachel got out.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning okay?" Rachel smiled.

"Sure."

-/-

Quinn felt bad about having lied to Rachel but felt it was necessary. She was now at the mall one hour later with Santana shopping for dresses. She wanted to wear a really hot one to Puck's party and wanted it to be a surprise for Rachel. She enlisted the help of Santana to tell her if it was a good enough dress.

"So, who are you trying to seduce?" Santana asked after Quinn had come out of the change room in her third dress.

"I'm not trying to seduce anyone." And that wasn't even a lie. She wasn't trying to seduce Rachel; she just wanted to show her that she was hot.

"Please Q; you're dressing like a slut. Who are you trying to catch the attention of? I won't laugh." Santana pleaded.

"I know you won't laugh. What you will do is either tell them and fuck it up for me or try and help and end up fucking it up for me." Quinn explained.

"Please Q, you might not be head cheerleader anymore but you still have a shitload of power over the school. Any guy would be dying to go out with you. I don't see how I could fuck it up."

"Look this isn't like most guys."

"Q, I even know some girls who would turn for you." Santana's face lit up. "It's a girl isn't it? Hang on let me think."

"I don't know what you're talking about."Quinn was panicking now. Realisation dawned on Santana's face.

"Berry. It's Berry. That's why you won't let anyone near her. That's why you made sure to sit next to her in the caferteria (It was true. Quinn had made sure she was sitting next to the diva.).It's why you scared her. So she would snuggle into you. Isn't it? Don't lie to me."Santana looked overjoyed when Quinn remained silent for a few seconds with her head down.

"You tell her and I will kill you. You try and interfere in anyway and I will kill you. You even hint anything to her and I will kill you. Do you understand?" Quinn threatened.

"Not exactly in a good position to be making threats there Q." Santana commented. Quinn gave her a look that said 'try me'.

"But fine. I will stay out of the way. So what are you going to do?" Santana asked.

"I don't know." Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well you had better think of something. Although, I guess you could just try to seduce her like you are now."

"I'm not trying to seduce her." Quinn defended.

"Then what do you call this hmm? Oh I know, you are probably pretending it's something like 'she like already likes girls and I'm just showing her'. You're probably thinking something like that to make yourself feel better. Aren't you?"

"It's not what I'm pretending it's what is actually happening."

"Yeah right. Now let's find that perfect slut dress."

"I'm not a slut."

"Your right."Santana conceded. "You're just dressing like one to get into Berry's pants."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There is the rest of this day and then a small jump, about a week, to the party. Going to be from Quinn's POV for pretty obvious reasons (likes Rachel, one with the plan, ECT). Average length chapter but another big one in terms of the story.**

**I guess I kinda noticed something. I've kinda gone back on the whole 'taking time to build the relationship' thing. There are a lot of chapters (well a few anyway) but it's only taken the time space of 6 days. So, sorry 'bout that but I guess you'll get over it.**

**So keep on Reading and Reviewing, hope you like it. **

**As said before, Quinn's POV.**

**-/-**

When Quinn got home, she was really hungry. Santana had suggested that they eat something while they were at the mall but Quinn shot her down. She was guarding the dress they had chosen with her life and didn't want to have to put it down until she got home. She felt it was like a revealing Prom dress but it was soooo much more important.

This dress had a really big job; to convince a straight girl that she not only liked girls, but that she liked her tormentor, well, ex-tormentor and that was without Quinn saying a word. Big job for a dress, but Quinn had pulled out all the stops on it and was happy that it could do the job better than any other dress she already had or that was at the mall. And she would know because they went into nearly every store and only left the mall because it was supposed to be closing soon.

When Quinn got home she went straight to her room to put away her dress, it was basically her lifeline at this stage. After she hung it up, she went back downstairs to find something to eat. She found her mum sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching TV.

"Hi mum."

"Hi Quinnie. Did you have fun at Rachel's?" Judy asked, only vaguely interested.

"When last night?"

"No. Just now."

"I wasn't at her place, I went shopping with Santana." Quinn was slightly confused as to why her mum thought she was at Rachel's.

"Why did you think I was at Rachel's?" Quinn asked.

"You seem to be there more than here these last few days. But I guess it's a good thing. Rachel seems like a nice girl." Quinn opened her mouth to argue but found she had no retort. She had been at Rachel's house a lot that week, but she was happy by this fact.

"So what did you buy when you went shopping?" Judy asked.

"A dress. There is a party next week I'm going to so I thought I would buy a nice dress for it." When she was with Santana the word 'nice' wasn't exactly used to describe the dress. Things like 'hot' and 'sex on legs' were thrown around more.

"Don't get drunk." Her mum said sternly.

"Don't worry I won't. I'm looking out for someone to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Quinn reassured.

"Is this 'someone' Rachel?"Judy asked. She was a pretty sharp woman when she wasn't drunk.

"Maybe."Quinn mumbled.

"You had better be careful then. She seems like she will be tough to handle when she is drunk. From watching her sing she has a lot of energy." Judy warned.

"I'll try to find something to occupy her with." Like me, she wished. Quinn went into the kitchen. Not having enough energy to cook she just made herself a sandwich and went upstairs. She sat on her bed and ate her sandwich and thought about next week, fantasising about what could happen.

-/-

Quinn spent the weekend texting Rachel. Rachel was going to go shopping for the party and didn't want Quinn seeing what she was going to buy. It was killing Quinn not knowing what the diva was going to wear, but felt it made them even as she had done the exact same thing.

Quinn spent the school week picking Rachel up for school in the mornings, sitting with her at lunch (with Santana and Brittany) and going to her house at the end of the day. Quinn even spent her classes thinking not-so-holy thoughts about Rachel. She hadn't slept in the same bed as the diva that week but it was probably the best, she felt she was becoming obsessed. One of Quinn's highlights of that week was when the Berry dads told her that they trusted her to take care of Rachel. It made her feel accepted.

When Friday rolled around Quinn was really excited. At the end of the day when she drove Rachel home, she promised to be back in two hours to pick her up for the party. Quinn drove home and began to get ready immediately. It was a big day so she would have to take her time getting ready.

First she took a shower just because she felt like it. Then she started on her hair. She was going to have it down and fairly untouched but she still needed to brush it and curl it in some places. When she was done she realised it had taken her an hour to just do that.

She went into her wardrobe and got her dress out. It was black and strapless and the bottom had many layers and was frilly. The dress showed off the very edge of her thigh and a small amount of cleavage. Quinn and Santana had chosen the dress because it left a lot to the imagination bet still showed more skin than was necessary. She put on her gold heels and with one more quick look in the mirror went downstairs.

She waited 10 minutes before going to her car. She drove to the Berry's house and sat in the car for a minute. She did one last quick makeup check and got out. When she reached the front door she became incredibly nervous. _You can do it. Go get your girl._ The little voice was back and Quinn realised now that it sounded incredibly a lot like Santana. Quinn pressed the door bell and heard lots of movement on the other side of the door. Leroy answered it.

"Hello Quinn. You look stunning. Rachel will be down in a minute, something about checking her hair. Maybe you should go up and help?" Leroy half-asked half-told her.

"Sure."

Quinn got to the top of the stairs and knocked on Rachel's door.

"It's open." Rachel called. Quinn opened the door to find Rachel standing in front of a mirror pushing her hair here and there. She was wearing a long yellow dress that flourished down the bottom and had a line of silver across the middle.

"Wow Rachel. You look beautiful. Thank you Quinn." Rachel turned around. After seeing Quinn her mouth dropped open.

"Quinn. You look...wow." Said Rachel who was clearly dumbstruck.

"I look wow?" Quinn asked. Rachel just nodded her head.

"Come on. We don't want to be late do we?"Even though she asked the question secretly Quinn did want to be late, but only if she could do what she really, really wanted to do to Rachel. They made their way downstairs and got into the car.

"Aren't you worried that someone might try to... you know?" I will just have to be careful, won't I?" She was a little worried by this but it was just another reason to avoid drinking.

When they reached the party it was already in full swing. There were cars everywhere and loud music was coming from the house. They saw a lot of people they knew and Quinn was mentally checking off the people to avoid. One of them was standing at the front door when they arrived.

"Hello Noah."Rachel said as they reached the door.

"Damn. You two are looking particularly stunning tonight. You don't have to put on that kind of dress to get me though Quinn."Quinn shot him a dirty look before he continued. "And hey, I thought you said you weren't coming together Quinn."Rachel turned to her.

"You said we weren't coming together?" Rachel asked.

"That's not what he meant Rach. He meant as a couple." Puck received dual death stares from both of the girls now.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later."Puck slipped inside. Rachel and Quinn followed him inside but turned and started talking to Santana when they found her.

"Okay Berry, a few rules for tonight. Quinn told me she's 'looking after you'," She laughed at her own pun, "but she can only do that if you follow these rules. One accept no drinks from Puck. Two accept no drinks from Brittany." Brittany appeared beside her.

"Get no whats from me?" She asked.

"Don't worry B. Rule three, you do what Q says. They are the main ones but if I come up with any later I will be sure to tell you."

"Okay" Was all the response Rachel gave her. Santana disappeared for a moment and came back with a red plastic cup.

"Here." She held the cup for Rachel to take. Rachel took it but seemed nervous.

"I didn't poison it." Santana offered.

"It's not that, it's just..." She trailed off. Quinn leaned over and whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."In a low voice. Quinn thought it sounded pretty sexy but Rachel looked relieved all the same. She threw her head back and skulled the drink.

"RACHEL!" Quinn squealed.

"You said you would take care of me."

"That doesn't mean I can stop you from throwing you everything you have because you do stuff like that." Quinn was exasperated.

"New rule. No doing that."Santana said. Rachel just shrugged.

-/-

A few hours later the party was still going strong. Rachel had had more than a few drinks and Quinn had had one or two.

"I wanna dance."Rachel stated then grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They began dancing and Quinn had to focus not to pull Rachel into her body and grind into her. When the song finished Quinn was really hot. She took Rachel's hand and pulled her outside.

"It's too hot inside. We need to cool down a bit." She told Rachel who seemed happy to just go along for the ride. When they got outside they found a chair which Quinn sat on. Instead of sitting in the chair next to Quinn, Rachel just sat in Quinn's lap.

Quinn couldn't help herself, there was too much skin on skin contact and she was already turned on from the dancing. Quinn pushed herself up and took Rachel's lips in her own. She had been right in thinking it would be amazing. Rachel's lips were so soft and delicious.

Quinn realised what she was doing and pulled away. Rachel had heavily hooded eyes and a blank expression on her face. She looked speechless. Quinn felt her eyes begin to tear up. What did she just do? Rachel was drunk and probably had no idea what just happened. Quinn had taken advantage of her.

"Rachel I'm so sorry." Quinn choked out. Hearing her name seemed to wake Rachel up from her trance. She shook her head.

"Did you just kiss me?" She asked.

"Rachel I'm sorry." She began to back away towards the house.

"Quinn wait." Rachel called but Quinn was beyond waiting. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She had just lost Rachel forever and she knew it. She needed to go home so she could cry.

"Whoa Q. What happened?" Santana asked.

"You need to take care of Rachel."Quinn managed to get out. She continued towards the front door.

"Okay. What happened?"

"I... I fucked up. She hates me now." Quinn opened her car door.

"Why what happened?"

"I kissed her. Please just... just make sure she stays safe."

"Okay I'll take her home now." Santana promised as Quinn began to drive. As Quinn drove she was fighting a losing battle against her tears. _You can cry when you get to your room._ She told herself. She got home opened the front door and ran to her room where she jumped onto her bed, buried her face in her pillows and let herself cry. Once or twice her mother came up to ask if she wanted to talk about it but Quinn just shouted at her to leave her alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next few chapters are most likely going to be entirely Quinn POV. Quite frankly, I think it will build 'suspense' and keep the story interesting that we won't get if I go with Rachel. Short chapter but I guess it's only a filler so whatever.**

**Oh, and I should probably tell you that when I am no longer sick and I return to real life, updates are going to be really slow because of all of the work I'm going to have to do. Sorry, but that's the way it goes I'm afraid. So, unless I get another chapter up today it won't be up until at least Wednesday but probably longer.**

**Read and Review and thanks to the people who do, you guys are my inspiration.**

**Quinn's POV**

**-/-**

Quinn was crying awake in her bed, and it was 2 in the morning. She was no longer sobbing but that was only because it was causing her too much physical pain for her to bear. She deserved it though; she had just lost the best person she had ever had in her life because she couldn't control herself. As the tears fell silently onto her pillow she heard her phone buzz with a new text.

She steeled herself for some insults or pleads of still being friends from Rachel but was surprised to see it was from Santana. Quinn opened up the message. _Berry is home safe. She put up a massive fight about leaving but I dragged her. I think she might be drunk enough to forget what happened._

Quinn quickly texted back, _Thanks S,_ before she broke into tears again as hard as ever. Quinn figured it would be a miracle if she got any sleep that night, but she didn't deserve sleep. She had been selfish and probably hurt Rachel.

It was 4 by the time Quinn fell asleep, tears still falling from her eyes, and it was the worst Quinn had slept in her life. Images of Rachel looking angry and insulting her saying things like 'Get away from me you disgusting homo'. Then the image would change to Rachel looking sad and betrayed where she would say things such as 'I thought I was getting a friend, not someone who was trying to get into my pants'. In Quinn's eyes both were possible and it was more than likely she would get both and then the brunette would just ignore her.

Quinn heard her phone buzz with another text. This time the text was from Rachel. Quinn took a look at the text, already starting her sobbing tears again. _Quinn we need to talk about last night._ Quinn sobbed harder. So that was it, Rachel remembered what had happened and now their friendship would be over. Quinn heard a knock on the door.

"Quinn, honey. I know you don't want to talk about last night but I ran you a bath. Just sit in there for a while okay?" Judy said in a soft voice. Quinn stopped sobbing again, but only because she was biting her lip to stop from letting them out. She had to give it to her mother on this one. She was doing most things right in Quinn's books.

Quinn pushed herself off her face, which was extremely hard because she was really dehydrated from all of her crying and her muscles hurt like hell. She trudged past her mum who gave her a very worried expression, and walked into the bathroom. When she got into the bath her muscles felt a lot better, but she continued her crying. She wondered whether or not it was possible to cry out all of the water in her body, because she could tell she was going to go very close.

After an hour, Quinn decided she had been in the bath long enough. She still felt terrible but she just couldn't cry anymore. She got dressed in some sweats but just lay down on her bed again, thinking about how perfect Rachel was and how terrible she was herself.

By the time it was 2 in the afternoon, Quinn had still made no movements of trying to get out of bed. Her phone had gone off repeatedly but she just left it; she couldn't take seeing Rachel's name. Eventually her mother knocked on the door after realising that Quinn had locked it and when she was sure Quinn wasn't going to open it, she spoke.

"I made you some food Quinn. Please eat it. I'll just leave it outside for you." Quinn heard a plate softly tap the ground and then the sound of retreating footsteps. She didn't know that her mother knew her so well. How did her mum know she was just going to leave the food outside? Quinn knew that she deserved to be hungry for what she had done. But after hearing her mother's pleading voice she got up and got the food anyway.

The same thing happened at 8. By 8:30 Quinn heard the sound of a car pulling up and then the front door open and close. She didn't know if her mother was expecting any visitors but she didn't really care. As long as they left her alone it wouldn't matter.

Quinn heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned her brain on a bit to realise it was only one person, probably her mum. She turned her brain off again. Whenever she thought for too long her thoughts turned to Rachel and it always made her cry. The footsteps stopped outside of her bedroom, and then there was a pounding on the door.

"Get your ass up Fabray." It was Santana. At least Quinn still had her. But then Quinn thought of whom she was losing and the tears started again.

"Don't make me break down this door." Santana threatened. Quinn found her voice. It was croaky and defeated.

"Please Santana. Just... Just leave me alone." She stammered between sobs. It was incredibly painful physically to talk right now.

"You haven't been crying all day?" Santana actually sounded taken aback.

"She remembered S. She's going to hate me now."Quinn wailed.

"So please, just leave me alone." Quinn pleaded.

"Why? Did she say she hates you?" Santana asked.

"Probably. I just haven't looked at her texts yet. But I looked at the first one. She said she wanted to talk. She will either be sad and reject me or be angry and reject me."

"How do you know she doesn't still want to be friends?" Santana questioned.

"I kissed her S. She's straight. That isn't something you do to a straight girl and then be friends after." Quinn started crying as hard as she was last night but now it was incredibly painful for her throat and chest.

"Just leave me alone S."Quinn pleaded again.

"Fine. As long as you come to school on Monday."Santana said softly. Santana was defeated. She knew Quinn had fucked up and there wasn't much else that could be done.

"Okay." Quinn choked out. She heard Santana walk away and then later the front door open and close. The little Santana voice in her head spoke to her again. _Fabray's don't do this. Fabray's are strong._ But Fabray's don't mess up their lives like this either, Quinn argued. Quinn couldn't cry any more, but that night she dry sobbed herself to sleep.

-/-

Sunday went much the same as Saturday, with a lot less crying. Crying was doing too much physical pain to Quinn's body and she realised she couldn't cope with it. Quinn took a risk to look at her texts, just to see who they were from. 5 from Santana, 3 from Brittany, one or two from different glee club members (most questioning why Santana had told them she was sad) and 10 from Rachel.

On Monday, Quinn woke up early. She knew she looked terrible and it would take more time to get herself looking almost respectable so Sunday night she set her alarm clock for 20 minutes earlier than usual. It ended up being a good call, but not good enough. Her hair was more knotted than ever before, her eyes had bags under them and was blood shot and she was even more pale than usual. Long story short, it would've taken her longer than 20 minutes to look respectable. So she did what she could before she had to leave for school.

When she arrived at school she found Santana waiting by her locker. Santana looked at her up and down before she said a word.

"Berry did _this_ to you?"Santana asked.

"No. I did it to me. She was always going to react the way she did and I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place." Quinn could tell that Santana was getting worked up. Quinn angrily put her bag in her locker and pulled out the books she needed for class. Santana was not going to make this Rachel's fault.

The bell went and Quinn said goodbye to Santana. She began to walk to class. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She bounced back and both people held onto their books. Quinn looked to see who it was.

"Quinn..."It was Rachel. She was looked Quinn up and down just as Santana had done, but unlike Santana, as she was doing it tears were welling up in her eyes. One thought made its way to Quinn's brain. _RUN!_

Quinn sidestepped Rachel and began to sprint to her class. She was finding it hard to see from the tears coming to her own eyes but didn't care. She heard the call of "Quinn wait!" from Rachel, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. When she stepped into class she was one of the first there. She took a seat at the back, raised a book to her face and tried to compose herself. She didn't do a good job but kept the book to her face, she wasn't going to let anyone see her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, writing this with a pounding headache straight after finishing the last chapter, while having people call me wishing me a happy birthday and saying it's sad that I'm sick. So either this chapter will be a gem and you will all love it or you're going to think I'm a tool for thinking it up and hating it.**

**Loooong chapter to make up for the last short one. I also didn't want to leave it on a cliff-hanger. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) So next chapter probably around Wednesday (I hope).**

**Read and Review, I think it would be good to know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Quinn POV**

**-/-**

Quinn went through the rest of the day much the same way she started it. Being told she looks she looks like shit by Santana and bolting whenever she saw Rachel. She knew her looks were quickly declining which was a bad thing seeing she looked terrible at the start of the day, but she couldn't help but cry whenever she saw Rachel.

Quinn ate lunch alone and avoided the cafeteria, choir room and the auditorium because she didn't want to run into Rachel. Thinking it was probably the safest move, Quinn just walked around alone and if she thought she saw Rachel, would hide behind a big group of people. So what if she was a coward? At the moment she would rather be a coward than the emotional wreck her body was threatening to be.

In the gap between her last two periods Quinn found Mr. Shuester walking down the corridor.

"Mr. Shue?" Quinn said.

"Yeah Quinn?"

"I don't think I'm going to make it to glee today. I feel terrible."

"Yeah. You do look bad, maybe you should go home now." He suggested.

"No I think I had better just leave at the end of the day."

"Okay, just make sure you get some rest Quinn. Feel better." He clapped her on the shoulder and walked off. Quinn needed to do that. She couldn't have sat through glee with Rachel in the same room, especially if Rachel wanted to talk with her about Friday.

At the end of the day Quinn went home and went straight to her room. She pulled out her phone because she felt she needed to read whatever Rachel had written. She opened up the first text. _Please talk to me Quinn. _It broke Quinn's heart that Rachel wanted to say something to her. She opened another. _Please Quinn._

Quinn opened another and another. They were all asking to talk, but Quinn couldn't. She couldn't see the hurt or anger on Rachel's face. She didn't want to see the hurt that was to come like she had seen a small amount of at school when Rachel began to cry when she saw Quinn.

She didn't want to hear Rachel ask if they could just stay friends because Quinn couldn't. Not now that she knew what it was like to kiss the diva, it had been like there were fireworks going off in her mouth. Quinn wanted Rachel to be hers. She wouldn't be able to stand by as a friend when Rachel got a boyfriend. She wanted to be able to just wrap the diva up in her arms and protect her from the world but she couldn't do that knowing that Rachel was someone else's.

That was only of Rachel still wanted to be friends of course. The more likely thing to happen would be for Rachel to feel betrayed and hurt. She would probably end up becoming what Quinn used to be for Rachel. The bringer of hurtful words and slushie facials.

Either of the two options would be something Quinn would not be able to cope with. She knew that the only thing she could hope for now is to become an acquaintance, someone who didn't offer an opinion or talk to unless it was just to ask a question. It broke her heart but it really was the best she could hope for.

At around 8, Judy called Quinn down for dinner. It was clear that since Quinn had gone to school, Judy decided Quinn could go down the stairs. Through dinner (fried rice) Quinn found her breath to be shaky. After a few minutes, Judy put her fork down on the table.

"Quinn you need to stop it. You are going to make yourself sick. Either tell me what's going on or stop crying." Judy said with force. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She decided to just try and stop crying.

When she had finished dinner she went upstairs to take a shower. She let the hot water pour over her body which was feeling incredibly weak. When she got out she went to bed, she was exhausted. Even though it was early she fell asleep almost instantly.

-/-**Mixed POV (I guess)**

In her sleep she thought she heard a creak, almost like her window opening, and then she knew she hadn't dreamt it when she felt her wrists getting tied together. She tried to move her arms but realised that they had been tied to the headboard. She began to cry.

"What are you doing with me?" She asked. She couldn't see because it was very dark. She felt a hand run through her hair.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's okay Quinn; I'm not going to hurt you." Quinn knew that voice.

"Rachel?"She asked.

"Mhmm."Was the reply. Quinn felt tears run down her face for a different reason now.

"What are you doing? Why did you tie me up?" Quinn asked.

"You wouldn't talk to me. I had to make sure you can't run away." Even in the dark Quinn could see Rachel drop her head.

"I'm so sorry Rachel."Quinn sobbed.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"Everything." Rachel went and turned on the lights.

"No Quinn. What are you sorry for?" Rachel asked sternly.

"Kissing you." Quinn answered in a small voice.

"Are you actually sorry for kissing me?" Rachel asked. Quinn didn't answer.

"Quinn, be honest with me. Are you sorry for kissing me?" Rachel asked again. Quinn turned her head so that she couldn't see Rachel.

"No." She answered. She had loved that kiss even if it did ruin her completely.

"Then what are you sorry for?" Rachel asked. Quinn thought for a second.

"That it made you hate me." Quinn began to sob.

"I don't hate you." Rachel said. Quinn turned to face Rachel tears still streaming from her eyes.

"But it made things weird between us. Your straight and now you know I like you, we can't still be friends, but I don't want to lose you." Quinn was silently cursing her restraints. Tears were making her vision blurry and she could no longer make out Rachel's facial expressions. She just wanted to be able to wipe them away to see if Rachel was angry or not.

"You don't have to lose me. I don't want to lose you either." Rachel cooed.

"But I made things weird." Quinn reiterated.

"Things are only weird because you keep running away. You won't even let me talk to you." Rachel sat on the bed next to Quinn.

"How can things not be weird? People can't be friends if one of them is gay for the straight friend. Besides, I took advantage of you when you were drunk, and when you were scared. I slept with you Rachel." She felt her body shaking uncontrollably with tears. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's back and started rubbing in small circles.

"I slept with you too Quinn." Rachel reminded her.

"But you needed comfort. _I made it_ so that you needed comfort. I knew you would get scared so I put it on so you would cuddle with me."

"I asked you to stay Quinn."

"Because I made you scared. I wore a slutty dress to Puck's party so I could show you my body." Rachel laughed.

"That dress was soooo hot."

"If you get a boyfriend I'm not going to be supportive, I'm going to either think of ways to break you up or I'll just be mean to him." Quinn didn't know why, but she had to make Rachel realised that they couldn't be friends.

"Look Quinn, to me all of these points mean nothing."Rachel said calmly. Quinn on the other hand was incredulous.

"Rachel, how can you say that? All of those things are what friendships are. If I can't do that kind of stuff then I can't be your friend. You deserve better than me." Quinn looked away from Rachel. She couldn't look anymore, she was finished.

"Quinn look at me." Rachel requested.

"No. I... I just can't." Quinn said, completely defeated.

"Quinn look at me." Rachel said with more force.

"No". Quinn felt Rachel grab her chin and pull. Her face was forced to look directly into Rachel's. It broke Quinn's heart to see it, but Rachel was crying too.

"What if I said I didn't want to be your friend?" Quinn tried to pull away so she could cry in peace but Rachel's hand wouldn't let her. Rachel cupped Quinn's face closed her eyes and leant in. Quinn cried harder when she felt Rachel capture her lips, but she kissed back. When Rachel pulled back Quinn cried harder than she had in her life.

"That was a good bye kiss wasn't it?" Quinn asked it.

"Not a chance. More like a hello kiss. As long as you don't mind being with a girl." Rachel replied. Quinn stopped sobbing.

"Do you mean you want to go out with me?" Quinn asked.

"If someone like you were to ask then I don't think I would say no." Quinn pulled on her restraints desperate to be able to hold the girl next to her.

"But of course that person would have to ask politely first." Rachel continued. Quinn caught on to what she wanted.

"Rachel Berry, would you please do me the service of going on a date with me?" Quinn asked tears forgotten.

"I guess I'll have to check my schedule." Rachel teased.

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed.

"I'm joking. Of course I'll go out with you." She leaned down again to kiss Quinn. Quinn loved this contact and hastened to deepen it. She ran her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip for entry which was quickly given. Quinn moaned but pulled away. Rachel whimpered.

"Can you untie me now?" Quinn asked.

"Do I get to stay over?" Rachel asked back.

"But I won't be able to control myself." Quinn admitted.

"What if I don't want you to?" Rachel smirked. She leaned down to capture Quinn's lips again.

"So do I get to stay over?" Rachel asked again. Quinn was panting with need.

"Yes. Whatever you want." Quinn twisted her legs and wrapped them around Rachel. With all the strength she gathered from cheerio's, she managed to pull Rachel onto her. Rachel started kissing Quinn again. Quickly the kisses became heated and soon both girls were gasping for breath. Quinn tried to hold Rachel and then remembered her restraints.

"Untie me." She told Rachel. Rachel pretended to think for a second, tapping her chin.

"No. I don't think I will." She told Quinn.

"Rachel. Untie me."

"No." She leaned down and tried to kiss Quinn again, but the blonde just turned her head out of the way.

"Not until you untie me." She told Rachel.

"Fine." Rachel moved her head lower on Quinn's body to her neck. She picked her place and sucked hard.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" Rachel was now licking the area she had sucked.

"You're going to leave a mark."

"Well then, people will know to leave you alone then won't they? Your mine now Quinn." Rachel ran her tongue up Quinn's throat making the blonde shudder. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's stomach, inching up her tank top. She moved her lips back to Quinn's. This time Quinn didn't pull away. She wrapped her legs around Rachel's body so she was touching the diva in some way.

"Rachel, please let me touch you." She pleaded.

"No." Rachel gave Quinn an 'I'm sorry' before she kissed her again.

"I want to make you feel things Quinn. I don't want you to touch me. This is about you." Rachel told her hands inching up Quinn's stomach.

"Why? I want to touch you so badly." Quinn confessed. Rachel's hands met the bottom of Quinn's bra. She looked down their heaving chests and then back up to Quinn's eyes, silently asking for permission. When Quinn nodded her head Rachel moved her hands up over Quinn's breasts. She ran her hands over the breasts soaking in the feeling of Quinn. Rachel accidentally ran her thumb over Quinn's nipple causing the blonde to moan and try and lean into the touch.

Quinn's breathing had become ragged at how Rachel was making her feel and they were still wearing all of their clothes. She had never felt like this even when she had done it with Puck even if that was more of an efficient business meeting.

"Rachel please more." Quinn pleaded.

"What? Do you like that Quinn?" Rachel asked in the sexiest voice Quinn had ever heard.

"Yes, soooo much." Quinn conceded. Rachel grabbed Quinn's tank top and pulled it over head to where Quinn's hands were bound. Rachel took a second to study Quinn's body. Her chest was heaving and her nipples were poking through the material covering her breasts. It was amazing. She started to draw lazy circles around Quinn's breasts making sure to avoid the nipples.

All of this teasing was driving Quinn crazy. She was sure that if she had use of her hands she would have been taking care of herself. She started to try and arch her body so that Rachel would touch her where she wanted but it was as though Rachel could read her mind. She would change here pattern or position every time Quinn tried to make her touch her.

"Rachel please." Quinn panted. "Get my bra off."

Rachel smirked. She had Quinn gasping for breath and pleading and they were still wearing clothes. It seemed as though Quinn had given up on the idea of Rachel freeing her hands and now she was pulling on the restraints. Rachel reached around Quinn and unclasped her bra. It follows the path of the tank top before it and was left at the top of Quinn's arms.

Again Rachel stopped to admire Quinn's body. Quinn's nipples hardened at the cool air that was surrounding them and the look of pure lust on Rachel's face. Quinn arched up. She was all for letting Rachel look at her body (she would do anything for Rachel) but right now she needed the diva's hands on her. And her mouth she had as an afterthought.

"Please Rachel." Rachel seemed scared to touch Quinn now that her full chest was exposed.

"Please what?"Rachel asked.

"Feel me. Pinch me, knead me, suck me, bite me I don't care." Rachel looked taken aback by Quinn so readily talking about what she wanted. It was a major turn on. She leaned down and swirled her tongue around Quinn's nipple, never taking her eyes off Quinn's face. Her and found Quinn's other breast and she began to knead it, her palm lightly brushing Quinn's nipple.

"Oh God Rachel. So good." Quinn moaned.

Thinking she could tease Quinn again later if she really wanted Rachel took Quinn's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Hard. With her hand she pinched her other nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Oh yes Rachel." Rachel looked up and saw Quinn's hands pulling hard against the restraints.

"Stop hurting your hands or I will leave you as you are now." Rachel said sternly while Quinn whimpered. Quinn's hands stopped pulling and Rachel swapped breasts. Before too long Quinn bucked her hips into Rachel.

"Rachel please."

"Please what? You really have to start being more specific Quinn."

"Anything down there. I need it. I'm so wet for you Rach." Rachel sighed. She will learn soon enough.

"Down where Quinn?" Rachel knocked her thigh into Quinn's centre to try and receive an adequate response. She received a very sharp intake of breath. Quinn started thrashing her hips wildly.

"Please Rachel. My pussy, my clit anything. I need it." Quinn exclaimed in a voice higher than her usual one. Rachel took pity on the girl below her. She hooked her thumbs under Quinn's sleep shorts and panties. She took the panties out of the sleep shorts and examined them. They were soaked. She looked down to Quinn's centre which was literally dripping. Rachel came up with another idea. She brought the panties to Quinn's face.

"You want to come Quinn?" She asked.

"So much Rachel please."

"Then lick you panties." Rachel told her.

"What?"

"Lick your panties and I will help you come." Quinn looked disgusted but licked her panties all the same.

"That's so hot Quinn." Rachel told her.

"You're wearing too many clothes."Quinn told her.

"I told you that this is about you Quinn."

"So that means that I get left completely exposed while you sit there in your clothes?" Quinn asked. Rachel thought for a second.

"Fine." She quickly removed her clothes.

"Can I have you panties?" Quinn asked looking nervous. Rachel responded by bringing her panties to Quinn's mouth who started to lick them in earnest. She moaned at Rachel's taste. She couldn't wait to have it straight from the source.

Meanwhile, Rachel had moved down Quinn's body to her dripping hole. She blew some air onto it causing Quinn to shudder.

"Rachel, please stop teasing me." Quinn begged.

Rachel licked the length of Quinn's slit. It was the best taste she had ever tasted in her life, and she wanted more. She stuck her tongue into Quinn and swirled it around a bit reaching anywhere she could.

"Rachel don't stop." Rachel stopped and pulled out. She smiled at Quinn.

"Do you deserve to get off?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Quinn was still getting over the fact that Rachel had pulled out.

"You have ignored me all weekend. Do you really deserve to get off?"

"Rachel please."

"Do you really need to come?"

"Yes. I do so much. Please."

"Are you lying?"

"No Rach I swear. I need to come." Tears of sexual frustration were literally running down Quinn's face.

"Maybe you want to watch for a bit. You did suggest I take off my clothes." Rachel mused. She ran her hands over the tops of her own breasts pinching her nipples into hard nubs.

"Oh my God Rachel please. I'll do whatever you want." Quinn tried to bargain. Rachel just slid her hands lower to her pussy which was now as dripping wet as Quinn's. She moved her body so her pussy was just out of the reach of Quinn's face.

"Hmmm. I got pretty wet playing with you didn't I?" Rachel rolled her hips closer to Quinn's face. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel could see Quinn rubbing her thighs together to get any kind of friction she could. Rachel stuck a finger into her waiting pussy and then whipped her juices around Quinn's mouth, too far away for Quinn's tongue to reach.

"Rachel please give me anything. I don't care just please stop torturing me." Quinn pleaded. Satisfied Quinn would be dripping again Rachel moved back down the bed to Quinn's pussy. She was not disappointed to find Quinn had made a wet spot on the sheets, beneath her dripping hole.

Rachel attached her mouth to Quinn's clit and sucked on it with everything she had. She also inserted two fingers into Quinn and began slowly pumping them in and out. Not wanting to give Rachel the chance to pull away, Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's head, makings sure Rachel's mouth did not leave her pussy.

"Fuck. Yes Rachel. I'm so close, please don't stop." There was no way Rachel was going to stop this time, she inserted a third finger into Quinn and started slamming her palm into Quinn's clit while she moved up to suck on her breasts.

"Fuck, Rachel yes, I'm Cumming."Quinn squealed out. Rachel felt Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers as she rode out her climax. Rachel kept her fingers moving inside Quinn until the last wave of pleasure had run through the blonde. She moved her hands up and untied Quinn's hands. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"So, was I good?" Rachel asked. Quinn just face palmed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Did you like the 'mixed' POV last chapter? I think that may be the way I write most of the sexytimes. **

**Read and Review I need a vote on something. Quinn is ultimately going to cry less from now on for obvious reasons, but who thinks that before this she cried too much before. Send me a message or put it in a review, I really think I need to know.**

**There will be no update tomorrow unfortunately because I am swamped with schoolwork but it should be up around Saturday or Sunday.**

**Rachel POV I guess.**

**-/-**

Rachel watched as Quinn face palmed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Are you serious? _Was I good?_ Honestly."

"Well, was I?" Rachel was now frightened she wasn't as good as Quinn expected her to be.

"Rachel, that was fucking amazing. Didn't you hear me shouting your name? Didn't you feel how hard you just made me come?"Quinn blushed while saying this and Rachel blushed hearing it.

"Now I get to return the favour." Quinn made to move her arms to Rachel's body but Rachel grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

"No you don't, not today anyway. Tonight was about you." Rachel said sternly.

"Why? Please Rachel I just want to touch you. I wanna make you feel as good as you just made me feel, and don't pretend you don't want to get off as well. You're almost as wet as I am. Anyway, I don't think I can wait until were married." She made to grab Rachel again. Rachel was pleased that Quinn was thinking about marriage but didn't draw attention to it. Rachel pushed her back down.

"Don't make me tie you up again." She warned.

"This isn't fair though. You got to tie me up, torture me and make me see you naked but you won't let me touch you." Quinn groaned.

"I guess it's making up for you ignoring me for the last few days. Besides, I didn't even tease you for that long." Rachel immediately knew that first sentence was the wrong thing to say. A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek. Rachel hated it when Quinn cried.

"No no no. Shhh, Shhh. It's okay Quinn." Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's face and wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

"No it's not. You didn't do anything wrong and I ignored you and made you feel bad. I'm so sorry Rachel." The tears were falling more steadily now.

"Quinn stop it right now. I understand how you must have felt. But I'm really glad you kissed me because I didn't have the guts to kiss you. Not only that but you have the softest lips that I don't think I will ever get enough of." To prove her point Rachel leaned down and placed a soft but deep kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her in tighter.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look amazing with sexed up hair?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked away.

"No. This was actually the first time I have come." Quinn admitted. Rachel scrunched up her face.

"What about with Puck?" Rachel didn't really want to hear the answer.

"He's a bit... quicker than I am." Quinn told Rachel.

"He got you pregnant and he didn't even get you off?" Rachel was appalled.

"Well, he's not as good as you Rach. And he's nowhere near as hot... or teasing for that matter."Quinn shot daggers at Rachel.

"I learned a life lesson from someone. They said it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing. But that doesn't matter, so I'm almost your first?" Rachel asked. Quinn grinned.

"And my last." She told Rachel before leaning in to kiss her. Rachel turned her head to avoid the kiss, she was nervous now.

"Quinn this is like a big deal. You should have told me. If I have of known then I wouldn't have teased you so much, I would've been more gentle and taken more care of you." Quinn just pulled her tighter.

"Rachel if you felt how hard you made me come then I'm doubtful you would be so worried. Can we please stop talking about this because your making me wet again." It was true; Rachel could feel the heat radiating from Quinn's centre.

"We need to go to sleep." Rachel told Quinn.

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" Quinn asked. Rachel honestly hadn't been expecting that.

"Quinn when I meant going out I meant like just being together. Not like going on dates. I don't think we are ready for people to be seeing us."Quinn looked hurt.

"That's not what I meant. I want to be with you Quinn. I just don't think everyone needs to know yet." Rachel clarified.

"Can I at least take you somewhere we won't be seen then?" Quinn asked still looking hurt.

"I'd love to Quinn." She said. Rachel didn't like seeing Quinn hurt so she kissed her to try and reassure her that she wanted to be together.

"I'm not ashamed; I just don't want you to lose everything you have worked so hard to get." Rachel said.

"What if I don't care? I don't want to have to have you in secret." Quinn replied.

"I do care though, and if having you in secret means I still get to have you then that's okay with me." Rachel squeezed Quinn tighter. Quinn still looked sad but Rachel thought it was better than them coming out with no planning whatsoever. Rachel closed her eyes as she felt Quinn rest her cheek on Rachel's head.

"Night Quinn."

"Night Rachel."

**-/- Quinn POV**

Quinn woke up first hardly daring to believe it was Rachel in her arms. She was trying to tell herself it was just some kind of dream and that when she woke up she would be alone in her bed with tear marks down her eyes. She pinched herself before letting herself believe last night had not been a dream or fairytale she had read.

Of course, Quinn was hurt that Rachel wouldn't let her take her out on a proper date. She knew it was probably a bad idea but she didn't care as long as it made Rachel feel special. She would have taken the insults and the slushies if it meant she got to hold Rachel's hand as she walked her to class or rest her head on the diva's shoulder as they ate lunch or, more than anything , to kiss Rachel in front of her locker or outside her class or wherever she felt like it.

Quinn knew she was probably being greedy but now that she had had a taste of Rachel it was going to be extremely hard not to just do something stupid at school and expose them. Quinn looked back on the massive contrast from yesterday at the same time. She would have been crying and thinking of plans to avoid Rachel altogether, now she was thinking of ways to avoid the temptation to just lean down and kiss the girl for when they were at school.

Quinn moved away from Rachel a touch to see what time it was. As soon as Quinn moved away from Rachel, Quinn felt Rachel pull her tighter and heard her whimper. Abandoning her search for the time, Quinn nestled back into Rachel and started rubbing her back.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'm here." Quinn whispered while pulling Rachel impossibly close. She loved how Rachel needed Quinn with her to have a sound sleep. It made her feel needed. After a few minutes, Quinn decided it really was best she knew what the time was so she strained her neck to look at her clock.

It was a quarter past 7. They really should start getting ready for school. Quinn looked down to find that their bodies were intertwined. It was hard to tell where one body began and the other ended. Quinn sighed; she really didn't want to wake Rachel up. She did the best she could to not move Rachel.

Rachel was still asleep when Quinn managed to get herself free and begin to walk to the bathroom. She watched Rachel reaching to where Quinn had been sleeping and heard her becoming distressed. Quinn stopped and walked back to Rachel. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Quinn lightly shook Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel wake up. Time to get ready for school." She said in a soft voice. Rachel relaxed at the contact on her shoulder but began to stir. As she opened her eyes, she pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Best wake up ever." Rachel stated. Quinn beamed. Quinn moved to go to the bathroom but Rachel just clung tighter to stop her movements.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked.

"To go and have a shower."

"But I'm not done hugging you yet."

"Well you could come with me and hold me in the shower..." Quinn said slyly.

"No. In a shower isn't exactly a very romantic way for my first time."Then it hit Quinn. Rachel was still a virgin, something she knew Rachel took very seriously.

"I'm sorry Rach. I forgot it was going to be your first time. We can do it when you think you are ready." She kissed Rachel and pulled away to go have a shower. This time Rachel let her.

-/-

An hour later they had arrived at school. Quinn was disappointed they weren't hand in hand, but Rachel had insisted they couldn't. Quinn walked Rachel to her all of her classes. They were supposed to be having lunch together and that kept Quinn going for the first few periods. When she got to her locker at the beginning of lunch she heard a voice next to her.

"Someone seems a lot less sad and in self pity this morning." Quinn turned to see Santana smirking beside her.

"Maybe I am." Quinn's smile betrayed her.

"You got your girl!" Quinn was surprised but Santana actually pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't shout it out. Rachel doesn't want everyone to know yet." Quinn warned.

"And you do?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded.

"It's killing me not being able to hold her hand or hug her or kiss her. I'm also worried some guy might hit on her, namely Finn or Puck."Quinn admitted.

"Berry will get rid of them. Don't worry about it. So, I see by your neck that you had a good time last night. What happened?" Santana looked excited.

"Well I was asleep and I thought I heard my window open. Because I was asleep so I didn't pay it any attention but then my hands were tied above my head and I panicked. Then we talked then she kissed me."Quinn smiled at the memories.

"And then she absolutely rocked your world. I thought she wasn't going to have sex till she was married?"Santana asked.

"Who said we had sex?" Quinn asked.

"Look at you Quinn." Santana poked Quinn in the neck; there was obviously a hickey from last night.

"I told her she was going to leave a mark!" Quinn whined.

"Why didn't you stop her then?" Santana challenged.

"I couldn't, my hands were still tied." Santana's eyes lit up.

"Who knew Berry was so kinky?"

"**Rachel **isn't kinky. I don't think. She just wouldn't let me touch her."Santana burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"You totally got dominated by Berry. The sweet little 'I'm not having sex until I'm married' girl dominated you."

"She did not. My hands were already tied." Quinn huffed.

"She made you come really hard, didn't she Quinn." Quinn remained silent and Santana began to laugh again.

"Did she make you squirt?"

"Santana!" Quinn squealed. Quinn was becoming wet thinking of last night.

"Did she? Come on Q, you can tell me."Santana pushed.

"No she did not. Why do you care anyway?"Quinn asked.

"You have to admit its hot Q. This conversation is making you horny isn't it?" Again Quinn remained silent. Santana laughed at her.

"You better hope Berry is willing to do you again before you do her. Because you could be horny for years." Santana's eyes light up. "I could tease you like I am now and there would be nothing you can do about it. Unless of course you do it yourself. Something tells me you would only do that if you were desperate though. Maybe that is something I can work towards."Santana drifted off into her own thoughts.

"If you are done talking about my sex life, I would like to get some lunch sometime this year." Quinn's panties were uncomfortably wet and she needed to get her mind off it.

"Right, let's go Q." They walked to lunch to find Brittany talking with Rachel.

**-/-**

**A/N: Next chapter will be Rachel's talk with Brittany and whatever else I can think of.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so a little bit of Brittany who we haven't really seen since the first chapter was it? (Seems like it was ages ago) Also a good chance to get inside of Rachel's head.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Rachel POV**

**-/-**

Rachel was waiting in the cafeteria for Quinn. She had been elated the whole day and felt like nothing could bring her down. She had Quinn. Quinn freaking Fabray. She had to pinch herself to believe that it wasn't a dream.

So here she was, sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the ex-cheerleader. It wasn't like Quinn to be running late, but Rachel supposed Quinn couldn't always beat her to her own locker, so Rachel decided to just go to the cafeteria and wait for the blonde.

After a few minutes, someone sat beside Rachel. Rachel had mixed feelings about who it was. She was disappointed it wasn't Quinn but Brittany, though she was happy she was starting to feel like she really had some friends.

"Hello Brittany. Having a good day?" Rachel was very cheery.

"Hi Rachel. I guess it's been a good day. You look happy. Are you and Quinn friends again?" Brittany asked. Rachel weighed up her options. She could tell Brittany and risk exposure but on the other hand she really wanted someone to know and someone to talk to about it. There was always Kurt but as hard as he could try he wasn't actually a girl.

"Quinn and I made up but we aren't friends. We are in more of a relationship." Rachel steeled herself.

"You mean like dating?" Brittany asked.

"Exactly. Please don't tell anyone though; we aren't ready for people to know." Rachel pleaded. Brittany smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Brittany."Rachel hugged Brittany to show her gratitude.

"No problem Rach. What are friends for?"Rachel beamed. Now she not only had a girlfriend, Quinn Fabray none the less, but a friend as well.

"So I guess you are the one that gave her the mark on her neck." Brittany stated. Rachel blushed.

"Yeah." Rachel looked down in embarrassment. Was it really that pronounced on her neck?

"Is that how you made up?" Brittany asked. Rachel blushed harder.

"No. We solved our problems with words." Rachel said like she was talking to a toddler who had just been in a fight.

"So how did she get a hickey on her neck?"Brittany asked.

"I may or may not have put it there after we solved our problems."Rachel could feel the heat radiating off her face but she was smiling anyway.

"Wow Rachel and she didn't give you one back? That isn't like Quinn at all." Brittany exclaimed.

"You mean she usually gives them to other people?" Rachel was hurt that Quinn had lied to her about being her first real one.

"No. I don't know if she does. But I don't think it's like Quinn to give up control and let someone do what they want to her, especially mark her like you did. I think she would usually be the one to dominate, not you."Rachel's hurt disappeared and was replaced with defence.

"I did not dominate her." Rachel said bluntly.

"Yeah you kinda did. How did you do it? How was she positioned?"If Rachel had of stopped to think about more than being right, she would have been very embarrassed right now.

"Her hands were tied above her head."She mumbled.

"Then you dominated her." Brittany made it sound so final.

"No, her hands were tied above her head before we started. I just didn't want to untie them." Rachel explained her innocence.

"But you didn't untie her. She was completely at your mercy. You could have done whatever you wanted to her. You dominated her."It dimly registered to Rachel that Brittany of all people was proving her wrong. She decided it was time to throw in the towel.

"I didn't mean to, it just kinda happened." Rachel defended in a smaller voice.

"It's okay Rachel, really. But if you feel all bad about it now you can just let Quinn do it to you later."Finally it struck Rachel what they were talking about and where they were.

"Brittany I don't think this is quite the place to be talking about this."Rachel whisper shouted at Brittany.

"We already did though." Brittany had a dazed look in her eyes. Rachel just shook her head as Santana and Quinn approached. That explained what took Quinn so long.

"Hi Quinn. Hi Santana."Rachel beamed, it was hard not to considering one of the two was going to date her.

"Hi Rachel."Quinn smiled softly.

"Berry." Santana said with a head jerk, it was better than nothing. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the other side of the table so they could face Rachel. Quinn took a seat next to Rachel.

"You know how I had rules for that party?" Santana asked, eyes almost daring Rachel to say 'no'.

"Yes."Rachel was confused as to where this was going.

"Well I have some new rules now that you are with Q." Rachel turned to Quinn.

"You told her?" It wasn't an angry voice but firm as she needed an honest answer.

"Well apparently the mark you left on my neck is very noticeable..."Quinn looked slightly embarrassed and took Rachel's hand under the table.

"There is also the way that she doesn't look like she could kill herself at any moment, she isn't crying and that she took you to school." Santana told her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

"No it's my fault. I should have talked to you." Quinn whispered back. Santana cleared her throat to bring them back to reality.

"Well as I was saying, rule one. You hurt her and I get to break you no matter what Q says."Quinn cut her off.

"No you don't. You leave her alone." Quinn fired up.

"Is this really the place to be talking about this?" Rachel questioned. Santana ignored her.

"Sorry Q, but you have no real input to the rules." Santana didn't look too sorry to Rachel. Indifferent was probably a better word. "Rule number two. I get as much access to Q as I always have."

"So none?" Quinn mocked. Santana scoffed.

"Rule number three. You stop dressing like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark, specific fetish and only wear clothes approved by me, B or Q."

"I'll let you wear what you want." Quinn whispered to Rachel. Santana shot her a dirty look. It was clear that even though she couldn't hear what was said she probably got the idea anyway.

"Four. You kiss anyone apart from Q and I break your nose so you can feel no shame in getting that job you wanted." Rachel covered her nose with her hand protectively.

"Again, you leave her alone." Quinn said fairly calmly.

"Again, you have no input into the rules. Five," Santana took a deep breath and released it steeling herself for what she was about to say. "If you are in trouble, call Brittany or me and we will come and help."Santana looked away from them as she said this. Rachel couldn't think of a time when she would be in enough trouble to have to call someone but it was a very nice gesture. Quinn looked shocked beside her.

"I... I don't know what to say Santana." Rachel started but she was cut off.

"Don't say anything or I might decide to change the rule. Now let's get some food."Santana and Brittany got up hand in hand while Quinn and Rachel begrudgingly left each other's grasp.

"I told you she means well." Quinn told Rachel. Rachel just smiled, she really had some friends.

"Brittany said that I dominated you last night." Rachel said almost conversationally.

"So did Santana." Quinn looked a bit embarrassed.

"Wait, Santana knows we did it? How could you tell her?" Rachel was suddenly feeling a bit betrayed.

"Hold up, you told Brittany. Plus the mark is on my neck not yours. She kinda worked it out more than me telling her." Quinn defended.

"Yeah... so did Brittany. Do you think I did?"Rachel asked. Quinn cringed as she held up her thumb and index fingers to indicate a little bit.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel exclaimed.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because you aren't the type to be dominated, and I'm not really the dominating type." Rachel reasoned.

"So, does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Quinn asked.

"Now that I think about it, it does a bit." Rachel confessed.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Rachel wished Quinn would stop asking her questions.

"Well, maybe you can control it next time?" Rachel said in a small voice, she was both nervous and embarrassed.

"But you won't let me touch you." Quinn looked sad.

"I want you to Quinn; I just want it to be special. I know it will be special with you no matter what but..." Rachel began but Quinn cut her off.

"No, I understand what you mean. I know what to do, just wait until our date. I will make you feel more special then you ever have in your life." Quinn even threw Rachel a wink which made her blush.

"Quinn stop it." Rachel warned. Quinn leaned in so she could whisper to Rachel's ear.

"Stop what? My panties are already drenched from thinking about what you did to me last night. I think that it is only fair that you can be as hot and bothered as I am right now." Quinn breathed into Rachel's ear. Rachel shivered but could feel her body heating up.

"Please Quinn. Don't do this to me." Rachel pleaded.

"My pussy is so dripping wet, all for you. I want your hands all over me. I want to be able to kiss you and show you how turned on you have made me without even trying. I want to be able to watch you squirm as I slowly play with you." Quinn leaned back away from Rachel. "But I can't." She stated and got in line to get some food.

After a few seconds Rachel had regained some of her composure and began to follow Quinn into line. She spoke to Quinn.

"Why did you have to do that?" Rachel asked her.

"Do what?" Quinn asked acting innocent. It was Rachel's turn to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"Be so sexy and turn me on so much. You just made my pussy like a tap, except you can't stop it from coming out. My panties are now soaked and you can't do anything to make my clit stop throbbing like it is until Friday. I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Rachel said in her sexy voice. At least she hoped it was sexy.

"Can I call you so we can 'take care of ourselves' together? Keep in mind that however wet you think you are right now, I have been wetter and for much longer." Quinn husked. Hearing Quinn ask if they could do it together made Rachel cream a little more, she could feel it.

"Quinn if you don't stop then everyone will see my arousal running down my leg." Rachel hoped Quinn would just stop teasing her.

"Say I can call you." Quinn demanded.

"Yes, call me. Please." Rachel gave in. In all honesty she really wanted Quinn to call her as well.

"I'll call you at ten okay?" Quinn began to collect her food. For the rest of the day Rachel remained wet, imagining what was going to happen at 10.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is really just your basic filler. I haven't really had too many so I hope this is still fairly entertaining.**

**Keep on Reading and if you haven't yet you should write a review. It helps to know if you guys like it or not.**

**Rachel POV**

**-/-**

Throughout the day Rachel remained horribly turned on whenever she was confronted by Quinn. The ex-cheerleader would always whisper in Rachel's ear in her sexy voice an innuendo which would always cause Rachel's eyes to close and her breath quicken. More than once Rachel asked Quinn "why are you doing this to me?" She always got the same response back. "I want you to be ready for later. I get wet just thinking about it and I want you to as well."

Rachel couldn't help but feel that the day was longer than usual but she supposed it because her panties were uncomfortably wet and she was excited about what lay ahead of her at the end of the day. When the final bell went she was close to running to her locker. Quinn still managed to beat her there though.

"How do you do that?" Rachel asked her.

"Do what?" Quinn looked puzzled.

"Get everywhere so quickly. I mean you are always here before me and I even rushed today."

"You rushed?" Quinn looked smug.

"My panties are drenched. I need to get off and soon." Rachel hissed. Quinn smirked.

"As long as I get to hear it I don't really care." Quinn said.

"So how do you get everywhere so quickly?" Rachel really wanted to know.

"People are kinda scared of me so they tend to just get out of my way. Plus my classes are near my locker so I don't have to go that far." This information didn't really help Rachel. Nobody was scared of her so they tended to make her get out of their way. Also, most of Rachel's classes were nowhere near her locker.

"Don't you like it when I am near your locker?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"I love it when you are near me, so if you're at my locker then I guess it's a good thing." Quinn smiled at this.

"Can we go now? I really want to get out of these panties." Rachel whined.

"I guess so. My panties are annoying me too." They went to Quinn's car and got inside.

"You know, thinking about it you really are a tease." Quinn stated.

"Where did this come from miss 'I wanna make you uncomfortably wet all day'. How am I the tease when you are making me so hot?" Rachel was surprised at how openly she was talking about this kind of stuff.

"That's nothing compared to the fact that you showed off your body to me last night and wouldn't let me touch you. You even touched yourself in front of my eyes. Now you're going on about how wet you are." Quinn looked like she was going to continue but Rachel cut her off.

"Are you still going on about that? I barely teased you at all, and let's not forget who the one that is making me this wet is. On purpose even." Rachel defended. "And now you keep on going on about how you want to talk to me while I pleasure myself with thoughts of you. Slipping my fingers into my tight and soaked hole. I might even ride my fingers to get myself there." Rachel decided to turn the heat onto Quinn.

"Rachel you need to stop talking right now or else I am going to lose control, take my hands off the wheel and get myself off." Rachel smiled; she got the rise she wanted. When they got to Rachel's house Rachel quickly got out.

"I would ask you in but then not only would my first time not be all that special, but it would only last a few minutes and my dad's would hear me screaming your name. It's probably not a good way for them to find out." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel you can't say stuff like that when I'm in public. Wait until I get home because I don't want to have to pull over." Quinn pleaded. Rachel just smiled.

"I don't know, you in a car getting off to the sound of me. Seems pretty hot to me. But I will wait until you get home, if I can last that long." Rachel told Quinn slyly. Quinn visibly shivered. Rachel liked the power she felt over Quinn right now.

"I'll let you drive in peace. Call me when you get the chance." Rachel walked into her house flashing Quinn a smile on the way. She entered her house as a visibly flustered Quinn drove away. She went inside her house, glad she would have some privacy for a few hours as her dads were getting home late from their separate jobs.

Rachel went up to her room and put her bag in the corner. She went to her bed and tried to lie down. As she did it shifted her underwear so it grazed her clit. A moan was ripped from her throat.

"Oh my God Quinn please hurry." Rachel pleaded to her empty room. Rachel moved to take off her sweater but stopped. What if Quinn wanted to tell her to take it off? Rachel just lay there contemplating what was actually going to happen for a minute. She had never had phone sex. Suddenly she was really nervous. What if she couldn't talk dirty like Quinn wanted? What if something she said turned Quinn off?

After a few more minutes Rachel's phone went off. With shaky hands Rachel answered.

"Hello?" It was more of a question if it was Quinn then a greeting. She should have looked at the caller I.D because she was freaking out now.

"Hello Berry."

"Santana?" Why was Santana calling her?

"Yes Berry it's me." Santana told her.

"Not that I don't want to talk to you but what do you want?"

"Brittany said I had to invite you to come with us to the movies later tonight." Santana informed her.

"Is Quinn coming?" Rachel asked.

"If Q was coming she would be calling you to ask if you wanted to come, not me. B said we should 'get to know you better', and that we couldn't really do that with Q there. So are you up for it or not?" Santana asked.

"Sure. What time?"

"I don't know 8? Me and B will pick you up okay?"

"Sure, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." And Rachel hung up. She was touched that the cheerleaders wanted to get to know her better, though she found it funny that Brittany kept making Santana ask. After another minute of thinking Rachel's phone went off again. This time she looked at the caller I.D before answering.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed into the phone.

"Hi Rachel. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Rachel knew it was a joke but she actually had an answer.

"Actually yes. Santana asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her and Brittany."

"Really? When?"

"Tonight at 8."

"Good. I still get my 'alone time' with my girl." Rachel laughed at Quinn's word choice.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"You are alone." Rachel informed her.

"But my panties are soaked through for you. I wish I could have your hands all over me." Quinn admitted.

"I wish I could have my hands all over you too, but I would also have my mouth sucking on your neck again."

"Rachel what are you wearing right now?"

"Cliché much Quinn? I'm in exactly what you left me in. I even left on my drenched panties."

"Take off the sweater." Quinn commanded. Rachel Quickly complied.

"Done. Take off your cardigan." Rachel wasn't going to let this be a one way street.

"Done. Take off your shirt and bra." Quinn told her.

"Only if you do." Rachel retorted.

"Done." Rachel told Quinn when she had removed the clothing.

"Good. Pinch your nipples. Keep pinching harder until you moan. I want to hear you Rachel." Quinn's voice was so low and sexy. Rachel wished she was here next to her in her bed. She did what Quinn told her to do. There was a little pain but it only added to the pleasure.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel heard Quinn moan as well.

"Are you doing everything you're telling me?" Rachel asked.

"Mmmhhh." Was Quinn's reply.

"Please Quinn. I need more."

"Can your breast reach your mouth?" Rachel was surprised by this question.

"What?"

"Can you suck on your nipple?" Quinn asked again.

"If I can't yet I want someone to. And I'm not letting anyone else touch you." Quinn clarified.

"I don't know. I'll try." Rachel surprised herself when she could. She moaned at the unexpected pleasure it brought her.

"I take it you can then. It's so hot Rach; I wish I could see you. Graze your teeth over them." Quinn commanded.

"Oh, Quinn, so good." Rachel went back to sucking her nipples in earnest.

"I can't wait until I sweep you off you feet on Friday, then I can be the one to make you feel like this. Take your skirt off." Rachel quickly unzipped her skirt and it ended up on the floor with her other clothes. Rachel had forgotten how wet she had been.

"Leave you panties on." Rachel seriously contemplated disobeying this order.

"Now keep your hands outside of you panties and rub that pussy. Slowly." Rachel moaned at the contact she finally got where she needed it most of all. It took all of her self control to not speed up or come at the contact.

"How wet are you Rachel? Tell me." This was less of an order and more of a request. It was said in a softer voice.

"My panties are soaked through and there is a wet spot starting to form on my sheets under my pussy." Rachel admitted. Quinn moaned.

"For who Rachel? Tell me who you are so wet for."

"All for you Quinn. I'm so wet for you and no one else ever. I wish it was your hands all over me."

"God Rachel, pinch you clit. Through you panties though." Quinn added as an afterthought. Rachel did as she was told. Her hips bucked at the movement and she whimpered.

"You want more Rachel?" Quinn taunted.

"Quinn please." Rachel wasn't above begging even though she was doing it to herself.

"What? You want more? Just like I wanted more last night?" Quinn was taunting her.

"Quinn I'm sorry, please let me do more."

"Why should I let you? Huh, Rachel? I begged for ages but you still took your sweet time. Didn't you?" Quinn didn't sound angry, but forceful.

"Quinn I'm sorry. Please let me take off my panties."

"Fine. You can take them off, but tomorrow morning you will give them to me when I drive you to school." Rachel hastened to remove the drenched clothing. It was difficult as the lace was sticking to her body.

"It's off." Rachel informed her.

"Now for you punishment." Quinn growled.

"Slap you clit." Quinn barked.

"What?"

"You heard me Rachel. You didn't take pity on a begging girl. Slap you clit." Rachel did as she was told. She moaned at the contact. She hadn't expected it to feel so good.

"Again." Quinn ordered. Rachel did again, this time she heard Quinn moan and she thought she heard a slapping sound through the phone too.

"Rachel that pussy there is mine okay? No one else gets to touch it. Ever." Rachel whimpered.

"Is that clear Rachel? I want you to answer me." Quinn's voice was making Rachel even hornier than she thought possible.

"All yours Quinn. Whenever you want." Rachel's breathing had become unbelievably ragged and heavy.

"Okay Rachel, how bad do you want to get off?" Rachel was thrown off by this question.

"I'll do anything. Please Quinn let me get off."

"Fine. Stick three fingers into that pussy of mine and pump in and out."

"Three is too many." Rachel informed Quinn.

"Not if you want to come it's not. Put three fingers in. NOW!" Out of surprise Rachel stuck three fingers into her dripping wet heat. She moaned and her hips bucked, pushing her fingers deeper.

"That's right Rachel. Come for me. Clamp down so hard that you bruise you fingers." Quinn sounded really breathless as well; Rachel could tell she was close.

"Oh, Quinn I'm gonna come!" Rachel squealed.

"Me too." Hearing Quinn say that threw Rachel over the edge. Her body went rigid as she toppled over the edge. She pulled her fingers out of herself as she regained her breath.

"Rachel I want you to suck you fingers." Quinn said.

"What, but they're covered in my come."

"Rachel, suck!" Forceful Quinn was back. Rachel complied sucking her juices off her fingers. She moaned at the taste.

"Good girl. You made me come so hard Rachel. I wish I could watch you, and taste you and fall asleep in your arms. Now I'm going to sleep really well because you made me exhausted."

"You will get to, just not yet." Rachel replied.

"I know, I'll be able to from Friday."

"You seem so sure of that Quinn. What if you aren't as romantic as you think?" Rachel teased.

"Rachel unless you have lied to me you are currently in your bed after just having an orgasm whilst talking to me. You pussy is drenched, again because of me, and I think you want me to touch you as much as I do. Plus I have a stellar date planned. Just you wait." And that was all true.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The movie mentioned near the mid is supposed to be coming out sometime this year(got told by my friend, may or may not be a reliable source) and it was the only movie anyone could think of, so yeah just needed a movie title. **

**I made this chapter a little longer because I couldn't get on the computer to update yesterday, so I hope that this makes up for it.**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing. Special thank-you to Caseyrn12 for all of the great reviews, you have been the biggest motivation for this fic so far. **

**Rachel POV**

**-/-**

After a few minutes of just lying on her bed, Rachel decided to get up so she could get something to eat. Quinn had taken a lot out of her and she needed some time to get some of her strength back. She felt that Quinn had been a little rough with her but maybe that was just how Quinn was. She would have to ask her later.

When Rachel had had dinner and it was getting close to 8, she decided it was time to get ready to go out with Brittany and Santana. She was dressed and ready by 7.50 and the doorbell chimed at 10 past. Rachel ran down the stairs but her dad beat her to the door anyway.

"Hello?" Hiram basically asked. Rachel had forgotten to mention that the other girls were going to take her away for a few hours. She kicked herself for not telling him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hi. I'm Santana and this is Brittany. We are here for Rachel." Was the unmistakable voice of Santana.

"Okay. Well I'm Hiram Berry. Pleased to meet you." He said slowly as he turned around to see Rachel behind him. Rachel gave him an apologetic look and Hiram just shrugged his shoulders. She saw Brittany's head stick around Hiram to look at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel." She said with her usual bubbly voice.

"Hi Brittany. Daddy I'm going to go watch a movie with them okay? I'll be back in a while." Rachel grabbed her coat off the rack next to the door and went outside. Hiram stood dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Sure. See you later I guess." He closed the door.

"From how shocked he seemed you didn't tell him we were coming did you?" Santana accused.

"I had other things on my mind." Rachel defended.

"Like Q?"

"So what if I did. I'm dating her so I can think of her if I want to." It didn't look like Santana had expected this response. Rachel guessed she probably thought say no or try and defend herself but Rachel felt good being able to openly say she was thinking of Quinn. After a few seconds of looking Rachel up and down, Santana smirked.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Did she come over again?" Santana asked though Rachel wasn't sure where this had come from.

"No. Why?"

"Because you look a bit tired. You also have 'Just Fucked' hair. If I didn't know any better I would think someone got you off." Rachel felt her cheeks go red. She had tried really hard to fix her hair.

"Hey Rachel can I have a look at your phone for a minute?" Brittany asked out of the blue.

"Sure, here." Rachel gave her phone to Brittany who immediately began tapping away.

"They had phone sex." Brittany stated after a few seconds. Santana burst out laughing. Rachel just hid her face in her hands.

"You are such a tease Berry. You won't let the girl touch you but you make her listen to you getting off. Did she order you around? I bet she did as payback." Santana looked overjoyed.

"Why do you even care?" Rachel asked. She had no real comeback so this was all she could really say.

"She thinks its hot Rach. Because it really is." Brittany told her. Rachel was taken aback by this answer whereas Santana looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Oh and here's your phone back. I put our numbers into it if you need to call us. I knew that S has your number, because she has everyone's, but obviously you didn't have ours." Rachel took her phone back.

"Can we just go now?" Santana asked after regaining her composure.

"Why? You getting wet thinking about me and Quinn?" Rachel didn't know where this sudden boldness had come from. Santana shot her a death stare which Rachel just shrugged off.

"Let's just go." Rachel deadpanned. They all got in the car. Rachel got in the back while Brittany got in the passenger and Santana drove.

"So, whose car is this?" Rachel asked. Santana shot her a 'you have to be kidding me' look as she started the car before Brittany answered.

"It's S'. Her parents bought it for her a while ago."

"Cool. So what are we actually going to see?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever Brittany wants to see. We always let Brittany pick the movies, it's her job. She also buys the movie tickets. My job is to drive and pay for gas and stuff and Q usually buys the food. I guess that because she isn't here that can be your job." Santana told her.

"Seems fair." Rachel replied.

"And other things we do are unfair?" Santana dared her.

"That wasn't what I was saying. I merely meant that this particular system seems good." As she began backing out of the driveway Santana gave Rachel a dirty look. Rachel just rolled her eyes, this was just Santana.

"So Brittany, got any ideas of what movie you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really know. I'll decide when we get there."

"What types of food do you guys usually get? I mean you guys have already had dinner right?" Rachel was just talking to keep her nerves from showing.

"Berry?" Santana said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking and just some snacks." Santana continued in her soft voice. Rachel complied by just sitting with her thoughts. At least Santana was trying, so the least Rachel could do was try to avoid doing things that the Latina doesn't like. Talking too much for example. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_Sorry for being so needy but I'm bored and I miss you. Having fun so far?_ Rachel thought it was just adorable.

_I miss you too. I'm really nervous right now and it's good to have you talk to me to calm me down._

"Is that Q? You had phone sex only two hours ago and you guys are still texting? Needy much?" Santana laughed.

_Busted. They also found out about the phone sex._ Rachel texted to Quinn before answering.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to the girl I'm dating?" Rachel asked.

_Tell Santana she had better watch what she says. Also, how the hell could you let them find out about the phone sex!_

"Quinn said you had better watch what you say." Rachel informed Santana.

"What is Tubbers going to do to me, get Puck to get me pregnant?" Santana mocked. Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Shut up Santana." She said in her forceful voice. It may not have been very intimidating but Santana got the message that she had gone too far.

"Sorry, sorry." That was the first time Rachel had ever heard those words come out of the Latina's mouth. Before too long they had arrived at the movie theatre. Brittany went through their choices for movies. After much deliberation she chose the new Snow White, Mirror Mirror. After Brittany had secured their tickets they went over to the food lines.

"So, know what you guys want yet?" Rachel asked.

"Choc top." Brittany said at once.

"Do you want a drink too or...?" She trailed off.

"No, just a chocolate choc top." Brittany said.

"Okay. And you Santana." Rachel continued.

"Medium Coke." Santana said with as little hesitation as Brittany had earlier.

"Any food?" Rachel asked.

"No. B and I share. I get some licks of her ice-cream and she gets some sips of my drink." Santana explained.

"You sure? I could just buy two choc tops and two drinks." Rachel didn't want the cheerleaders to think they were putting her out if they got one each instead of one to share.

"No, me and Santana always share. That's how we like it." Brittany responded. Rachel just shrugged and got the ordered foods plus a lemonade for herself. When they had found their seats at the back of the theatre, Rachel's curiosity got the best of her.

"I thought that cheerio's couldn't have any kind of junk foods. I thought that Coach Sylvester didn't allow it." This had been bugging Rachel since she had seen the two cheerleaders begin to eat and drink.

"Oh yeah, because we only eat health foods and do whatever else coach Sylvester says. Don't be so naive Berry." The sarcasm was very evident in Santana's voice for that first sentence. Rachel was starting to rethink the whole idea of the cheerio's, they were supposed to be the hardest training team at the school. Okay, to be fair they probably still were even with the junk food, but still.

"So don't you guys listen to Coach Sylvester? How do you guys still win every year?" Rachel asked, voicing some of her concerns.

"We still train like really hard. We also don't have like this all that much. We still do, just not as much as everyone else." Brittany answered.

"I still don't think you should be having that stuff if Coach Sylvester says you can't." As much as Rachel wanted some friends, the leader and stickler for the rules in her wouldn't let this go by without the small reprimand.

"Whatever, you're not on the Cheerio's so it doesn't really matter what you think about it. Anyway, it's not like you do everything Shue says. Don't pretend you have." Santana argued. Rachel opened her mouth to retort but what Santana had said was true, she didn't always do what Mr. Shuester said. She did most of the time, just not always. As the ads for new movie releases started, Rachel got another new message.

_Did they stop picking on you? If they didn't I'm gonna come down there and kick S' ass._ Rachel quickly texted back.

_She stopped. Now you really shouldn't text me anymore the movie's starting. _After a few seconds she got a reply.

_Can I text you later then? _Rachel smiled at that. She had someone who legitimately wanted to talk to her. Finally she didn't have someone telling her to shut up.

_Sure, but make sure I text you first._

"Berry, you can't have phone sex in a movie theatre, especially sitting next to me and B." Santana's voice pulled her from her thoughts of Quinn.

"I am not. I'm not a horndog! I don't always have sex when I talk to people on the phone. We were even texting no talking whatsoever." Rachel said.

"Did she send you pictures? Can I see?" Brittany asked.

"She did not send me pictures either. She just wanted to talk to me."Rachel squealed.

"Well it's a good thing you like to talk then isn't it? Just keep it in your pants until you are at least at home okay." Santana mocked.

"Can we just watch the ads? I like them most of the time." Rachel turned her attention back to the screen. She wished this movie would hurry up and start so she would stop being bombarded with questions. She also wanted it to hurry up and finish so she could talk to Quinn about whatever rubbish came to her mind, which was quickly becoming one of her favourite pastimes.

When the movie was finished Rachel was glad to be able to stretch her legs and talk.

"Thank you Santana, Brittany I enjoyed that movie and it was a good chance to spend time with some people my own age." She said when she was getting out of the car at the front of her house.

"No worry's Rachel. If you are going out with Quinn that makes you our friend." Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess it means we have to tolerate you. Don't get carried away Brittany." Santana warned.

"I always liked you Rachel. Even when you are really bossy. I think Santana likes you too, she just doesn't want to admit it." Rachel beamed. Santana dropped her head to her hands.

"Bye Berry." She said.

"Bye Rachel." Brittany smiled.

"See you later guys. Thanks again." Rachel opened the door and went inside. Her dads were still up but probably wouldn't be for much longer as it was later than Rachel had anticipated she would be getting home.

"Hi sweetie. Who were those two girls? We didn't really get much heads up that they were coming or any real introductions." Leroy said. Rachel felt guilty for sending her dad's to go into the battle that was always Santana with no real heads up.

"Sorry dad, when she called and asked if I wanted to come I had other things on my mind, so I kinda forgot to tell you that two of my friends from school were coming. The blonde was Brittany who is a bubbly and innocent girl and the brunette was Santana who is very... protective." Rachel couldn't really think of anything to say about Santana that did not make her come off as a heartless bitch.

"How long have they been your friends?" Hiram asked.

"Brittany has kinda always been my friend but we just never really got to hang out much. Both of them would always hang out with Quinn so..." Rachel trailed off. She hadn't meant to say that last part, she really didn't need to remind her fathers of Quinn's past.

"Did they join in the teasing and humiliation that Quinn caused you?" Here we go, Rachel thought to herself.

"Brittany didn't, she really is a sweet girl, not all that bright, but sweet." Rachel tried to keep the conversation away from Santana.

"What about the other one Santana?" Damn.

"Like I said she is very protective, of her friends." Rachel said the last bit more quietly.

"So she did?"

"Yes. But she said that now if I ever need any help or if I'm in trouble then I just need to call her and she will come and help me. See I'm her friend now so she is protective of me." Rachel defended.

"It's okay Rachel; we just want to have a background on them. It's good you have a friend who is willing to try and protect you, I thought she seemed a bit forceful at the door." Hiram muttered under his breath.

"Well, she kinda is. She is one of those people that it's better to have on your side." Rachel yawned.

"Bed." Leroy said at once. Rachel didn't argue because she could now talk with Quinn and she was pretty tired. When she got upstairs she pulled out her phone. She called Quinn and lay down on her bed listening to the dial tone.

"Hi Rachel. Did you have fun? Was Santana nice?"Quinn asked in protective mode.

"Yes she was very nice and I did have fun. The end of the night was a bit telling because Brittany started talking about how she liked me and she let slip that Santana liked me more than she let on." Rachel could hear Quinn laughing.

"I bet Santana like that. So, I really just wanted to say I was sorry for making you be so rough with yourself earlier. I guess I kinda got a little jealous and protective when you told me that you were going out." This made Rachel feel bad for letting the cheerleader leave her out.

"No Quinn, that was amazing. I'm sorry I didn't put up more of a fight when Santana said that she couldn't really get to know me if you were around. I think she thinks I'll be too distracted. Come to think of it she is probably right; when you're around I only have eyes for you." Rachel admitted.

"Good, I just wish you would let me kiss you in the halls so you don't get harassed by guys wanting to get in your pants." Rachel felt herself blush.

"I want you to too, but it would probably be best if we didn't completely ruin your rep. Besides, no guys really make a move on me anyway."

"Finn would." Quinn mumbled.

"Well I will just have to tell Finn to back off if it makes you uncomfortable then, won't I? What did you end up doing this afternoon?" Rachel wanted to get off the relationship topic.

"Homework mostly. Means later in the week I can spend more time with you." Rachel didn't say anything but was silently glad that Quinn wanted to spend more time with her. They continued talking for a good half hour before Rachel yawned again.

"Rachel, you need to sleep. You're tired and it's late." Quinn told her.

"But I want to keep talking with you." Rachel said in her puppy dog voice, as her eyes were useless through a phone.

"You need sleep. I will pick you up in the morning." Quinn said softly.

"I guess I'll have to settle for dream Quinn then, she has nothing on you though." Rachel informed Quinn.

"You... You're going to dream of me?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I am. It's hard not to dream of the stunning, funny, athletic..." Quinn cut her off.

"Rachel stop, flattery will get you nowhere... until Friday. Goodnight Rachel." Quinn cooed.

"Night Quinn, let's hope dream Quinn can tide me over until I get to see you again." Rachel ended the call and got changed. When she got into bed she really hoped dream Quinn could hold her until tomorrow because she really had no other choice, she was now dependent on Quinn to make her day, but lucky for her, the blonde kept on delivering.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I had people talking to me on Skype almost the entire time I was trying to write this and I wanted to get it right. I mean seriously, at one stage it took me 20 minutes to write 86 words.**

**Initially this and the start of the next chapter were just going to be one big chapter but in order to get this up today, I split it off. Next chapter should be up Wednesday.**

**As always Read and Review, even if the only one that does consistently is Caseyrn, which again is greatly appreciated, but it would be good in I got more people like Raelynne who tell me to hurry up and move along with the fic. That's the kind of thing I want to be able to gauge with your reviews.**

**Quinn POV, but there will be no spoilers to what is going to happen on the date. I just feel like I've lost touch with Quinn after all of these Rachel chapters.**

**-/-**

Quinn woke up a little earlier than she normally did on Friday's. Today was the day. In just a few hours she would be taking Rachel Berry on a date. That's a thought she never thought she would have. Rachel Berry the girl she picked on, for no real reason, since they had known each other.

A few weeks ago not only would she have thought a person that told her she would be dating Rachel were crazy, but would probably have ordered a slushie attack, which would most likely be taken care of by Santana.Now, here she was getting herself dressed for school with only the diva on her mind and extremely nervous about their date later on in the day. She had planned meticulously, so she knew it was going to be perfect, she just hoped Rachel liked it and thought it was romantic enough for a first date.

As she walked downstairs she checked herself out in the mirror one more time. She wanted to look cute, but able to outdo herself later in the day for her date with Rachel, it was a very delicate balance. She thought she looked okay, but would Rachel? Tonight Quinn's opinion was going to mean next to nothing, it was all about Rachel tonight.

Suddenly, Quinn was feeling very nervous about the whole thing. What if Rachel didn't like it? What if what Rachel had said was true and she wasn't as romantic as she thought? When she arrived in the kitchen she found her mum cooking bacon.

"Hey honey. You look nervous, what's wrong? Here have some bacon." Judy put some bacon on a plate and gave it to Quinn who was now even more worried that Rachel would see how nervous she was.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm okay." Quinn tried to get her mum off her back.

"You look nervous about something though. There has to be some way I can help." Judy pushed.

"No really, there isn't. I'm just nervous about going out later today. I'll be fine." It occurred just after Quinn finished that sentence that it probably wasn't the best word choice as it gave a bit too much away.

"Really, with who? Don't let him get anywhere near you." Judy began to fire off warnings.

"No, not like that. I'm just going out with some friends." Not a complete lie. In Quinn's eyes she had no claim on Rachel until their date. After that Rachel was hers.

"Who?" Quinn inwardly groaned. Why was her mum suddenly taking an interest in her life?

"Rachel." Quinn replied.

"Then why are you so nervous? You see her almost every day anyway." Judy asked.

"I don't know. I just am. I want her to like me. I want to make up for being mean to her." Quinn thought she was giving away just the right information so that she wasn't lying, but Judy would be none the wiser.

"To make up for what you did to her it's going to take a long, long time Quinn." Judy warned.

"I don't care. I want to make it up to her. It doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as I get to keep trying." Another thing that was true, the longer it took to make it up to Rachel, the longer they could be together.

"I just hope you know what you're signing up for. I personally think she is already being very forgiving, if you had of covered me in that goo and then the next week asked to be friends, I would have told you flat out no and punched you in the face." Judy told her daughter bluntly.

"Thanks mum, don't hold back. You're making me feel loads better." Quinn felt bad again.

"Honesty is the best policy when it comes to giving people advice Quinnie."Judy informed.

"I didn't ask for advice. I said I was going to be fine, but now not only am I nervous but I also feel bad. So thanks again."

"I gave you some bacon, so I guess we will call it even." Quinn shot her mother a dirty look before walking to the front door.

"Bye." She called over her shoulder.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun at school." Judy called back.

Quinn got in her car and was soon at Rachel's. She was about to go to the door to inform Rachel of her arrival when the diva came out.

"Hi Rachel. Eager much?"She was teasing Rachel to hide her nerves.

"I was walking past the door and caught sight of your car." Rachel defended.

"I'm sure."

"Okay fine. I'm eager, happy? When it comes to you I have no self control." Quinn was about to ask when Rachel ever had any self control but the diva answered her thoughts anyway. "Well, even less than normal." Quinn smiled. "What's wrong Quinn, you look a bit nervous?" Quinn thought honesty was probably best.

"I'm nervous about our date. It has to be perfect." Quinn admitted.

"Yes, yes it does." Rachel confirmed. Quinn felt her heart squeeze a bit. "But if you are then it will be perfect. I just want you Quinn."

"I appreciate the effort Rachel, but it still has to be perfect. You deserve no less and I hope I give you no less. I want it to be special." Quinn still felt nervous, but a bit defiant because Rachel said it would be perfect because Quinn was there, Quinn knew that wasn't true.

"It will be special Quinn." Rachel moved her hand to Quinn's arm and began to rub it in a comforting manner.

"I hope so." Quinn was still nervous.

"It will be. Don't worry." As they were stopped at a set of lights, Rachel leaned over and took Quinn's lips in her own. All too soon, Rachel pulled away.

"Still nervous?" Rachel asked.

"More so." Quinn replied. Rachel slumped back into her chair looking defeated.

"I wish it would hurry up and happen so you will stop worrying." Rachel said.

"See that's what I don't want to happen. I want it to be the best date you have ever had, not something that you wish would just hurry up and happen." Quinn told Rachel.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I want you to relax." Rachel put her hand back on Quinn's arm and resumed her soft rubbing.

"Well I'm not going to relax until I've swept you off your feet. Maybe the waiting will make it seem better for you."

"You already have swept me off my feet. Besides, it's your date too. You should be having fun and looking forward to it too."

"This is about you." Quinn said firmly.

"It's about us." Rachel returned. Quinn just shook her head.

"No, it's like on Monday. You said it was about me, well today is about you." Quinn explained.

"I had fun on Monday though. It was probably the most fun I've had in my life." Rachel admitted.

"Well, hopefully today goes perfect and you have more fun today. It's about you after all." Rachel just shook her head.

"You haven't even told me where we're going." Rachel whined.

"I want it to be a surprise." Quinn told her, she thought it would make the experience just that little bit better.

"Well then how do I know what to wear?" Quinn thought for a second.

"Wear some warm and comfortable clothes. Like a hoodie and some warm pants." Quinn said evasively.

"So we are going to be outside?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe. Maybe I just want you to be comfortable." Rachel groaned, Quinn smiled.

"Please just tell me where we're going."

"No."

"What time are you picking me up?"

"9."

"So eat before we go?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so. Have room for nibblies though." Rachel started to laugh.

"Nibblies?" She asked.

"You know like crackers and stuff." Quinn shrugged. Rachel sighed.

"What?" Quinn asked her scared she may have done something wrong.

"It was a sigh of contentment don't worry. This date is going to be awesome."

"I haven't told you anything for you to have reason to believe that." Quinn told her.

"Then I think you are going to blow my mind today."

"I hope so." When they arrived at the school Quinn couldn't help but feeling even more nervous. Her date would have to be spot on perfect to be worthy of the girl she had just given a lift.

-/-

When Quinn had gotten home at the end of the day she had immediately started a bath. She thought it would be a good opportunity to either calm her nerves which seemed to be getting more and more erratic as the day had gone or she would at least be able to go over her plans. After ten minutes of being in the tub, Quinn gave up on relaxing because it just wasn't going to happen, so instead she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam." Quinn said with her nerves pretty evident.

"Hey Quinn." He sounded less formal now that he knew who it was.

"I'm calling to ask if you got the job I set you done."

"Of course I did. But are you okay? Today at school you looked really nervous. What's all this about?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I want to tell you, but I can't. Not yet anyway. I hope I can tell you someday."

"Quinn you're making this sound like its some massive secret undertaking. Like it could change the way your life turns out." If only he knew.

"I know I am. I'm just nervous okay? How does it look?" She asked.

"Pretty amazing. When are you going down to check it?"

"Later in the night and I won't be checking it. When I go down is when I'm going to need it."She felt her nerves double at the way that sounded. If it wasn't as good as she hoped... she didn't want to think about it.

"Well it should blow you away. Didn't even really take that long, really sounded harder than it was."

"Thanks Sam I owe you one, but I got to go. See you later."

"Bye." There was one of her worries gone. She trusted Sam; even if they weren't together he was a good guy that she knew would pull through for her.

After another twenty minutes Quinn got out of the bath to pick out what she was going to wear. It wasn't really all that important but she felt it still needed to be planned. It wasn't all that important because she really wanted to blow Rachel away with her face and hair which she supposed, would take ages.

By the time it was 8.30 Quinn was ready. She had been very harsh on her hair and worked it until she thought it was perfect. It was down but she had made it curl in just the right places, straightened it in others and finally she thought it looked good. When she had dinner she made sure to avoid any kinds of meat because she didn't want to disgust Rachel or tick her off, which would be sure to happen if Rachel saw any sign of meat. When she couldn't help herself anymore, she gathered what she needed and got in her car.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this chapter is the actual date, so yeah. Sorry about not getting to it earlier I just kinda got rambly with my writing.**

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter here for taking so long to get to it. I would've had this done yesterday but it was too long a chapter and I didn't really feel like rushing it, so sorry. Hope you guys like it.**

**Should probably tell you that this fic has probably got another two chapters in it before its end. I actually have a couple of other fics that I'm going to start as soon as this is done such as the So Wrong sequel. I think it's probably going to be more Strong! and confident! Quinn with same old defiant! Rachel. **

**Enough Authors notes, as always I am open to criticism and of course Read and Review, they really are appreciated.**

**Quinn POV**

**-/-**

When Quinn arrived at Rachel's she was five minutes early. She seriously contemplated waiting until she was perfectly on time but couldn't help herself as she walked up and knocked on the door. Hiram opened the door.

"Hello Quinn. So you must be the friend that is taking my daughter away for the night. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I think I like you better than that Santana girl." Quinn smiled.

"Hello Hiram. Yeah I am, but you make me sound almost evil saying it like that. By the way, Santana isn't so bad. She's just a bit... forcefully protective? Her heart is in the right place she just either tries to be cool and emotionally detached about it or goes overboard a little." Quinn attempted to defend the Latina.

"I guess she's alright. Rachel seemed in bit of a rush to get her out of here though. What are you and Rachel even doing tonight? Going to try and pick up?" If only he knew.

"Dad!" Rachel came running down the stairs. "I can assure you that Quinn and I will not be going someplace to try and get a boyfriend." She rounded on Quinn. "We aren't going to some bar to try and get boyfriends, are we?" Quinn shot Rachel a confused look.

"No we aren't going to some bar. We're too young to drink anyway. I wouldn't let you." Quinn tried to sound as shocked as she could even if she was laughing on the inside.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yes... wait. I almost forgot to ask." She turned to Hiram. "Can Rachel stay over at my place?"

"Sure. It's always more quiet when Rachel isn't here." He shrugged. Quinn expected Rachel to make some kind of defence for that comment but seemed too shocked by Quinn's question.

"Come on Rachel. I'll help you pack." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her upstairs. When they were safely in Rachel's room Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Let's go. Out with it." Quinn urged, she wanted to know what Rachel thought. Rachel thought for a second.

"Tickets on yourself?" She mocked.

"No actually I'm still extremely nervous. Although I do have some rope in my car to tie you up and then I have some cuffs to chain you to my bed if things do go badly. Besides, if I were going to buy tickets to something it would be to you." Quinn said conversationally as she picked up a bag and started collecting some of Rachel's clothes. Rachel just shook her head.

"So basically one way or another this will be a night to remember. My money is on it being an awesome date because really, you are that good." Rachel commented as she picked up some pj's.

"Really think that you are going to need them?" Quinn asked seeing what Rachel had picked up. Rachel blushed.

"You still so confident?" Rachel asked.

"Do you really not believe I have ropes in my car?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure whether you do or not nut if you ever want to see this" she motioned to herself "naked again you won't be using them." Rachel warned. Quinn pouted.

"Got everything?" Quinn asked a few minutes later. Rachel looked around her room.

"I think so."

"Good. Time for me to rock your world." Quinn led Rachel back downstairs and got to the front door and after calling goodnight to the Berry men opened the door for Rachel and closed it behind her. When they got to the car Quinn jumped in front of Rachel and opened her car door for her, closing it behind her as well. When she started the car she noticed Rachel was staring at her.

"Yes?" She asked trying to see why Rachel was staring at her.

"Decided to be chivalrous tonight have you?" Rachel asked her.

"I'm trying to be what you deserve." Quinn said truthfully. "It also couldn't really hurt the date." She mumbled under her breath.

"No it probably can't." Rachel answered in amused tone. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Quinn pretended to think for a second.

"Uh... no." She said.

"Can you at least tell me what we might be doing?" Rachel pleaded. This time Quinn seriously had to think.

"Nah... I want it to be a surprise. If I tell you now then there's no chance of you being blown away. I know you want to know, but I want it to be special." Quinn tried to smile at Rachel, but she found it harder than it should have been because of her nerves which were now threatening to take over her body.

"It will be special Quinn. Come on... you can tell me." Rachel put her hand on Quinn's thigh as she said this, causing Quinn to jump a little. "What can I do to get you to relax?" Rachel asked sounding a bit exasperated.

"Like the date. Don't even think about trying to humour me either. I'll know." Quinn warned. Within minutes they were at the location. Quinn stopped the car, unbuckled her seatbelt and ran around the car to open Rachel's door.

**-/- Rachel POV**

When Quinn had stopped the car and opened her door Rachel became confused. Many questions came to her mind, she decided to ask one.

"Quinn, where are we?" She asked as Quinn began ruffling through the backseat looking for something.

"The park."

"Okay, what are we going to do here?" She asked as a follow up question. Quinn pulled out of the backseat with a basket and a picnic blanket in her arms. "Ooooooo. Are we going on a night time picnic?" She asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah. I thought seeing you didn't want to go out in public with me I thought a nice quiet picnic would be good." Quinn still looked nervous.

"Quinn this is awesome. Besides I do want to be seen with you, I just don't think it would be a good idea yet. I don't want to see you throw everything you have away because of me."

"Rachel I'm not at the top of the school anymore and you aren't really at the bottom. Besides, I don't care what anyone thinks. But that stuff doesn't matter now, it's time for me to blow you away." Quinn began to lead Rachel into the park. It looked fairly open with trees lining the sides of the footpath and some just dropped into random places.

"Hate to put a damper on the mood Quinn, but this isn't the easiest place to see in." Rachel commented.

"I'm not worried about you being able to see yet." Quinn said back. She seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for Quinn?" Rachel asked out of curiosity and a little bit of worry. Quinn had been nervous; maybe it was starting to get to her.

"Tree." Quinn answered.

"There are plenty of trees Quinn." Rachel said like she was explaining it to a 3 year old.

"I know that Rachel. I'm looking for a specific tree, I'm not mad either." She added as an afterthought. "Ah. There it is." Quinn took Rachel to a tree that was just off the path but standing alone. It was a bubble shaped tree and some of the branches touched the ground. Quinn stepped into it and Rachel followed.

"Why did you pick this specific tree? I can see even less in here." Quinn just chuckled. She put the blanket and basket on the ground before moving to the tree trunk.

"This is why." She fiddled around the trunk for a second then stopped. "Ready?"

"For what?" Rachel was extremely confused.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel heard a click and then she was engulfed in light. It wasn't too overpowering but she didn't know where it was coming from. She stood for a second to regain herself, and then she looked around her. The light seemed to be coming from the leaves and Rachel began to try and remember a tree that could light up. She took a few seconds to remember that no trees could just light up.

Rachel decided to investigate the light further. She noticed that it wasn't the actual leaves lighting up, but small Christmas lights (only the white ones) that had been spread all over the tree, from the ground to the top, but were spread out enough not to be too bright.

"Oh my God, Quinn." She had momentarily forgotten that Quinn was there due to the beauty of the lights surrounding her. She rushed over and pulled Quinn into a kiss.

"So you like it?" Quinn asked her.

"Quinn this is amazing. It's beautiful. How did you even think of this?" She was almost speechless and for Rachel Berry, that was something.

"Well I thought of the picnic first and then I thought we would need some light. I figured this would make it look good. I asked Sam to help me and he said he would." Quinn still looked nervous.

"Quinn this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever and will ever do for me." Rachel rested her head on Quinn shoulders as she wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn. She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down her face. Quinn wiped away Rachel's tears with her thumbs and slowly lowered her to the blanket.

"You are so amazing Quinn. Why can't everyone be like you?" Rachel asked.

"Because then everyone would be trying to make a move on you and the carnage from all the jealous acts would be incredible. Anyway, I'm not amazing. I've been horrible to you and now I'm going to make up for it and I don't really care how many years it takes because it's an excuse to be around you." Quinn answered.

"You don't have to make up for anything and you are amazing, I don't care what you or anyone else says." Rachel moved her head down to Quinn's chest as they sat down but still kept her iron grip. After a few minutes Quinn started to try and move.

"Come on Rachel. I brought this food for a reason." Rachel loosened her grip on Quinn but still held on. It was enough for Quinn to start opening the basket and placing its contents on the mat. After a few seconds Quinn had pulled everything out.

"I don't wanna let go. I like being able to hold you." Rachel complained as Quinn tried to free herself so she could eat properly.

"You can hold me all night and all of tomorrow if you want to."

"What about your mum?" Rachel questioned.

"She's gone for the weekend which means we have plenty of time for fun." Quinn said in a husky voice. Rachel was sure that if she had been standing up she would have fallen down as her knees became very weak. "But for now, we eat our nibblies." Rachel closed her eyes to try and rid herself of images of what she and Quinn could be doing later. There would be a time for that, it just wasn't yet. She studied each of the foods. She noticed a common trend.

"They're all vegan." She stated.

"Of course. I'm not going to try and feed my vegan girlfriend meat or cheese or something." Quinn explained. Rachel froze.

"Can you say that again?" She asked.

"Okay... I'm not going to try and feed you meat?" Quinn sounded confused.

"Not that bit." Rachel sighed.

"What bit then?" Quinn was so clueless sometimes.

"The girlfriend bit." Rachel explained. Quinn blushed.

"I'm sorry Rachel I should do this properly." Quinn cleared her throat. "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel pretended to think.

"I don't know I might need some incentive." Rachel teased.

"Really? How's this?" Quinn leaned down and took Rachel's lips in her own. Rachel returned the kiss with passion. This kiss wasn't like their 'usual' kisses. This kiss had all of both girls need and want in it but it was still soft and sensual. Rachel felt like if she could just have Quinn kiss her like this every once in a while, nothing else would matter. As Quinn began to pull away, Rachel moved her face towards Quinn to prolong the contact. Rachel only stopped when Quinn pushed her shoulders to break them apart.

"You want more then you have to answer my question." Quinn told her.

"Of course I will. I want you so badly Quinn, if I have you then I'll be happy forever." It took Rachel a few seconds to realise that what she had said either would have sounded really needy or scary for Quinn to hear. She was about to apologise when she felt Quinn's lips on her own again.

"I hope I get to have you forever." Quinn whispered. Hearing Quinn say it made Rachel's heart flutter and made her want to let Quinn have whatever she wanted.

"You can have me." Rachel whispered back. It felt like if she talked too loudly the world would shatter around her. Quinn began to laugh. "What?" Rachel asked feeling a little hurt that Quinn would laugh at her.

"We sound like Casper." Quinn said. Rachel laughed as well and no longer felt hurt; this was their first date after all.

"Yeah I guess we do." Rachel agreed.

"I think that this should be scary, relying on you so much, but it's not. I trust you not to hurt me." Quinn admitted. Now that is more like the stuff Rachel wanted to hear.

"I won't and I know you won't hurt me either." Quinn smiled and Rachel returned it. She tore her eyes away from Quinn to turn her attention back to the food.

-/- **Quinn POV**

Within 20 minutes they were making out again, most of the food lay forgotten on the blanket next to them. Rachel came to her senses and broke them apart.

"Quinn, we can't let all of this perfectly good food go to waste." Rachel said breathlessly. Quinn thought the look on her face must have been hilarious, but she was too incredulous to care.

"Rachel you can't be serious. We can take the food home and have it later." Quinn put the suggestion out there hoping Rachel would just take it.

"We can have each other later." Rachel argued.

"Okay, ouch." Quinn said, hurt that Rachel didn't want her.

"That's not what I meant. I want you so bad Quinn. I just don't like food being wasted." Rachel was now on the back foot defending words.

"Fine. Whatever." Quinn said in her best 'that didn't hurt as much as you think' voice.

"You don't think I want you, do you?" Rachel asked. Quinn just shrugged. "Well I do. Look, I'll show you."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked not understanding where Rachel was going with this. Rachel grabbed her hand a lowered it to her stomach. "Rachel! What are you doing?" Still she got no response. Rachel pulled Quinn's hand under the waist of her pants. Quinn gasped when she felt how wet Rachel was through her panties.

"Only you have ever made me this wet Quinn. I want you so badly. Don't you ever forget it because you may not think I want you, but the numbers of ruined panties I have tell a different story." Rachel said forcefully. Rachel's tone combined with feeling Rachel though her panties had turned Quinn on so much. She could feel her own wetness running down her legs.

"Please Rachel, can we just go home? I want you so much. I just want to touch you. You can do whatever you want to me just please let me touch you. I'll get on my hands and knees and beg if you want." Quinn begged.

"No, you don't beg. You are supposed to be the forceful one. Let's go though. After we put all of the food back into the basket of course." Quinn was taken aback by Rachel calling her the forceful one but quickly gathered up all of the food anyway. Once everything was away, Quinn turned off the lights from the tree and led Rachel back to her car.

As soon as Quinn set down the basket in the kitchen she turned around and pulled Rachel into a kiss. Rachel pulled their body's impossibly closer and returned the kiss in earnest. Using the strength she had gained from cheerio's, Quinn lifted Rachel off the ground and wrapped the diva's legs around her body. Once Rachel was secure, Quinn began to walk to her bedroom.

Once inside, Quinn lay Rachel down on her bed and started attacking her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Rachel gasped and Quinn began to draw lazy circles on her stomach under her shirt. Rachel seemed to be growing impatient. She pulled Quinn off her neck and quickly remover her shirt. Quinn took a second to take the look of Rachel in. Quinn felt bad for leaving marks all over Rachel's neck. She traced them lightly with her pointer finger.

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I'm not. How do you feel to be the first person to ever feel me where you are about to feel me?" That statement brought Quinn back to the reality of what she was doing.

"Amazing." She whispered. "Are you sure? This will always be your first time. I don't want you to go regretting it later." Quinn warned in the same soft, whispering voice.

"Quinn, look at me." Rachel waited until Quinn was looking before she continued. "I want it to be with you Quinn. You just gave me the best date of my life and also made the most romantic scene I have ever seen. Please, just touch me." The look in Rachel's eyes made Quinn obey. It was such a genuine and begging look that Quinn would have jumped off a cliff if Rachel had asked her to.

Quinn moved her hands down to Rachel's breasts. She leaned down and kissed Rachel before letting her hands drop down and squeeze Rachel's breasts slightly. Rachel moaned at the contact. Feeling a bit braver and spurred on by Rachel moaning, Quinn moved down Rachel's body and took Rachel's breast in her mouth. Rachel's hands flew to Quinn's hair and held her in place.

Quinn licked around the nipple and felt Rachel grip her head a bit harder. Quinn took Rachel's rapidly hardening nub in her mouth and sucked it lightly in her mouth as she pinched the other between her index and middle fingers.

"Oh, yes Quinn." Quinn released Rachel's nipple and blew some air onto the small peak. When Rachel shivered Quinn took the other nipple in her mouth and lightly grazed her teeth over it. Rachel bucked her hips into Quinn.

"Quinn, please." Rachel's voice was heavy with lust and desire and it turned Quinn on that much more. She slid further down Rachel's body until she to a rest at Rachel's hips. The diva lifted her hips and Quinn removed her pants and panties in one swift movement.

"Rachel... You are so beautiful. Are you sure?" Quinn asked more out of her own nerves then Rachel's feelings.

"I am. But if you don't feel comfortable then you don't have to. I'm not going to pressure you into anything." Rachel reassured her. Quinn was still really nervous but began to kiss her way down Rachel's stomach, relishing in the feeling of Rachel's muscles flexing beneath her lips. Finally, her lips reached the top of Rachel's dripping folds. With one more quick glance up, she ran her lounge along its length.

Quinn's first thought was that it tasted unlike anything she had ever imagined, but she loved it. Her second thought was of Rachel who was making the most erotic sounds Quinn had heard in her life.

"Take off your clothes though. I like seeing you naked." Rachel requested. Quinn was quick to obey, shedding her clothes in record time. When she was as exposed as Rachel was, she went back to work. She found Rachel's bundle of nerves peaking out of its hood and she wrapped her lips around it. Sucking lightly, Quin moved her hands to Rachel's entrance. With a small moment's hesitation she slowly entered a finger.

"Oh my God Quinn. You feel so good." Rachel moaned.

"You feel amazing Rachel."

"Please Quinn, more." Quinn was quick to comply. She pulled her finger out and added another, slowly thrusting inside of her girlfriend all the while looking for any signs of pain. When she saw none, Quinn slowly began to pick up the pace and started to suck harder on Rachel's swollen clit.

"Oh, Quinn. I'm so close." Hearing this spurred Quinn on but she kept in her mind that she was trying to make love to Rachel, not fuck her senseless, because that would be able to come later. She removed her mouth from Rachel's clit and replace it with her other hand. Quinn wanted to watch Rachel come from the best angle she could.

"Yes, don't stop Quinn. I'm coming!" Rachel squealed and Quinn let out a moan as she felt Rachel crush her hand with the power from her orgasm. Quinn slowed her ministrations but kept her hand moving, allowing Rachel to ride out her orgasm. When her body slumped, Quinn slowly removed her hands and began to kiss her way until she was at Rachel's mouth.

"Quinn, you are so amazing." Rachel commented. Quinn smiled in return. Not 20 minutes later, they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As much as I guess you guys would have wanted me to write a solid weekend of sex, I thought it would probably drag out a bit so I just kinda skimmed over their weekend. On a side note, it was incredibly difficult to rattle off this chapter because I knew what I wanted to do; it just had to be at the end.**

**Sorry for the time it took me to update as well. I just was really nowhere near a computer basically all weekend so I didn't get much of a chance to write anything. It's also a bit short but is mainly setting up for the last chapter.**

**Just think I should warn you that I left this chapter on cliff-hanger for a reason but I do stand by what I said last chapter. The next chapter will be this fics last.**

**As always Read and Review.**

**Rachel POV.**

**-/-**

Rachel had a favourite feeling that she had only been able to feel twice in her lifetime so far. A few weeks ago her favourite feeling was being on stage to a standing ovation. In the last few weeks it had changed to waking up in a bed next to Quinn Fabray. Even better, waking up naked in a bed next to Quinn Fabray.

The best part was that if she played her cards right, then she would be able to do it for the rest of her life. Rachel knew that she should calm down and think about the present first but she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She couldn't deny it to herself any more, she loved Quinn.

She had a sneaking suspicion that she had for a while but last night's date had made her sure of it. It wasn't even the sex that had put Quinn above and beyond anyone else, it was the date. The way that Quinn had treated her made her feel like a princess and the way she had used the lights in the tree... it just blew her away.

Rachel knew that it would be a bad idea for her to tell Quinn of her recent realisation for a good few months. She didn't feel any shame in being in love with the blonde, she just didn't want to scare her off or make her feel pressured to reciprocate the feelings. She also felt that if anyone was going to say "I love you" first, it would be Quinn. Not because she was butch (because she really wasn't), but because more confident and level headed.

-/-

Rachel ended up staying at Quinn's all weekend and while there was a lot of 'getting to know each other's bodies', as Quinn had called it, they still talked a lot and acted like a real couple. It had probably been the best weekend of Rachel's life because Quinn was being more comfortable and less awkward then she had on their date but was still as charming and chivalrous.

By the time Monday morning had rolled around Rachel felt like she learned more about Quinn then she had in all the years they had known each other. She knew every line of the blonde's body, how to make her gasp, how to change the pitch of the moans and of course, things about her mind. Things like her pet hates, her fears, how to make her happy and some of her favourite things. Of course, she didn't get any of this information without the cost of her answers to the same questions, but she felt it was a more than fair trade-off and it felt good to have someone who knew these things about her apart from her dads.

Another good thing that had come out of the weekend with Quinn was that she had been able to double the number of times she was able to double the number of times she had felt her favourite feeling and it was all thanks to Quinn. When she had gone to have her shower in the morning Quinn decided she was within her rights to join her in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked when she found Quinn following her.

"Come on Rach. Are you seriously going to try and argue with me having a shower with you after the weekend we've had? I'm pretty sure I would have you covered for reasons, so just don't fight it." Quinn soothed and began to massage Rachel's bare back as she spoke. Rachel thought for a second before she spoke.

"Fine. But we still have to get ready for school." Rachel warned.

"I'll keep my hands to myself then." Something by the look and the way Quinn said that made Rachel feel like she was walking into a trap but she pushed the thoughts aside. Part of her wanted it to be a trap anyway.

Half an hour later (it had been a trap, but Rachel offered little to no resistance), they got out of the shower. When they were both dressed, had eaten and had fixed their hair, they got in Quinn's car and set off to school.

"Do you plan on ever coming out?" Quinn asked bluntly.

"I do. I just think it needs to be done... delicately." Rachel answered slowly trying to be sure she used the right words as to avoid hurting Quinn's feelings.

"Don't give me that Rach. I know that you don't really want to and that's okay with me. I just want to know if you have any real plans of doing it. I care about you and even if I do want to come out I don't want to if you don't or if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Quinn half consoled half reprimanded. She sounded like she wanted to add something but held whatever it was back. Rachel was shocked. How could Quinn think that it was her problem? She was only looking after Quinn's reputation.

Rachel opened her mouth to voice this when she stopped herself. Maybe Quinn was right. Maybe it was her problem if they came out at school. Quinn didn't have a problem with it and had even told her this, but still she refused.

"I... I want to Quinn. I'm just scared. I didn't even realise I was using your reputation to hide my own fears. But I guess I want to, I just don't know how or when." Rachel dropped her head. She felt a hand on her chin.

"Look at me Rach." Rachel felt Quinn's hand pull her up a bit. She fought for a minute but eventually her eyes were raised to Quinn's. "It's okay Rach, I understand. We can think about it and do it when we're ready okay. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." This made Rachel feel a little better. No matter what she would still have Quinn. They pulled up to the school and got out.

"Buck up Rachel. It'll be okay." Quinn looked around quickly and then pecked Rachel's cheek. Rachel could feel the spot burning with embarrassment and the feeling of Quinn. They walked inside and went their separate ways.

"I'll be at your locker at lunch Rachel." Quinn called over her shoulder. This made Rachel feel even better and although she still felt pretty bad, she could at least act neutral which was probably better than nothing.

-/-

When Rachel got to her locker at lunch Quinn was already standing there waiting for her.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said brightly.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel replied.

"Are you feeling better? I didn't mean to upset you this morning." Quinn was sounded sad.

"It's okay. It's my problem, I'll deal with it." Rachel replied.

"No." Quinn stated.

"No what?" Rachel had no idea what Quinn was talking about.

"It's not you 'problem' and you aren't the only one who is going to deal with it regardless. Anything that happens with you now is not 'you' it's 'us'." Quinn looked not angry but fierce as she spoke. Rachel was heartened and a little terrified at the same time so she decided to smile.

"That of course does not mean you don't have any independence. It just means that if something is bugging you I want to know about it and help." Quinn continued. When she stopped talking her eyes darkened and she looked angry. Rachel didn't know why until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Finn standing with his hands in his pocket and he was leaning against the lockers.

"Hello Finn." Rachel said in a falsely cheery voice.

"Hi Rachel. Quinn." He said Quinn's name in a darker voice then Rachel's. "I was just wondering if I could speak with you Rachel." He sounded nervous which wasn't a good sign for Rachel.

"Okay. About what?" She pressed hoping he would say something trivial like glee or a school subject.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He said avoiding her question. That was even worse news for Rachel so she looked to Quinn for some help.

"It's fine Rach. I'll just wait here for you." That wasn't really what Rachel wanted to hear Quinn say either, but she had no choice but to go with Finn a few steps down the hall. Rachel tried her best to keep Quinn just within earshot.

"So Finn, what is it you wanted?" She asked him already knowing the answer. He looked a bit pained for a second before he spoke.

"I don't think you should be friends with Quinn." He said in a rush. That hadn't really been what Rachel had expected so she was a bit taken aback.

"I know you don't but..." Rachel started before Quinn cut her off.

"Look Rachel you know as well as anyone that she just lies and manipulates people so she can get what she wants. She's evil." Rather than convincing Rachel that they shouldn't be friends, Finn was just making her angry.

"Look Finn I appreciate that you're trying to help me but Quinn and I are friends. She is not only is she not mean to me but she is nice and actually cares about what I have to say. I would also appreciate it if you left her alone as well." He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand lightly.

"Look Rach. If this is about popularity you can just go out with me again. I think we should give us another try anyway." There it was. Exactly what Rachel had been expecting to begin with.

"Look Finn, I've moved on and I think it is best if you do too." Rachel said calmly. Finn just looked confused.

"With who?" He asked.

"That isn't important. The thing that matters is that I've moved on." She evaded.

"No. That's not true. You still love me Rachel. I know this will remind you." He leaned in and pulled Rachel by the hand until they were kissing. Rachel tried to pull away but Finn was far too strong for her. After a few seconds he pulled away. She turned to see a very pissed Quinn Fabray standing next to her looking lethal.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, here we are at the final chapter. First off I just think it's only fair to thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed, favourited or just followed the story. It brings a smile to my face every time I see a new email telling me that I have another person has liked reading this story.**

**So, for the final time in this fic I will say to you... Read and Review! Also, I hadn't really thought about a sequel, but Caseyrn suggested it (you are way too good to me, greatly appreciated though) so I am thinking about it. If anyone else tells me that they think I should then it'll probably increase the chances but until then it's a maybe.**

**Quinn POV (So it starts with... so shall it end)**

**-/-**

Quinn was absolutely furious. How the hell did that creep think he was? First he insults her and says she is evil and then he starts kissing her girlfriend. She had let Rachel talk to Finn in private so she could let him down easily and so she wouldn't have to put up with him. Quinn expected him to hit on Rachel and bag Quinn, she would gladly take all that but what she wouldn't put up with was anyone touching her girl anywhere.

One of the best and worst things about what was happening was that Rachel was visibly struggling to try and free herself of Finn. It was good because it meant that Rachel knew she was her girl and no one else's. It was bad because it meant that Finn was still kissing her girl friend and wasn't letting her go.

Quinn walked up to where the two were still kissing. Well Finn was kissing, Rachel was desperately trying to twist her head and pull away to no avail. When Finn finally released Rachel, she looked immediately to Quinn who was doing all she could to stop herself from jumping on top of Finn and either punching or kicking whatever bit of flesh she could get close enough to.

Quinn calmed a little when Rachel moved to stand between the blonde and the bumbling football player. She was facing Quinn with the most devastatingly cute 'I'm so sorry' face Quinn had seen in her life. She was calming down a bit at the sight of it before she heard something that put her over the edge.

"See Rachel? Quinn is unstable and evil. I'm not dating you anymore!" He directed the last part at Quinn. Quinn lunged at Finn but Rachel's arms wrapped around her.

"Please Quinn; I don't want to see you get hurt. Don't worry about what he says." Rachel whispered in her ear. Quinn slumped for a second into Rachel. It was true, if she started a fight she would only get herself hurt or locked in detention. She thought for a second. Finn wasn't going to stop pestering Rachel until she went out with him so in Quinn's eyes there was only one option.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, but I... I love you and he needs to leave you alone." Quinn knew Rachel was going to hate this, but she needed to do it for both of them. Rachel seemed to be too taken aback to realise Quinn was going to do something she knew Rachel wouldn't like.

"I love you too Quinn." Quinn smiled before she leaned down and took Rachel's lips into her own. After the initial shock of it Rachel started kissing back. Quinn forgot everything that was happening except for her and Rachel and lost herself in Rachel's lips and her kiss. Rachel seemed to lose herself as well because her kiss was becoming more and more heated. Quinn only stopped when she heard a pencil drop that brought her back to reality.

Quinn felt Rachel lower her face to her shoulder and nuzzle against her which indicated to Quinn that Rachel was letting her have free reign and that she was to take care of the situation. She turned with Rachel in her arms, which she didn't remember putting around the diva, to face a shocked looking Finn.

"Now Finn," Quinn started in a falsely sweet voice that struck fear into anyone who heard it. "Or anyone else for that matter," she continued noting the other people in the hallway watching. "This is Rachel. She is my girlfriend. Anyone who is mean to her will pay. Anyone who thinks they can try and take her away from me will wish they were never born. I'm going to let you off with a warning Finn, but if you ever try anything on Rachel again I will make you suffer." He still looked shocked but collected himself.

"Don't play these games with Rachel, Quinn, because she deserves better." He spat.

"I'm not playing any games with her Hudson. I love her and will do anything to be with her." Rachel squeezed her tighter.

"Bull shit. You have been mean to her ever since you have known her. Don't lie. What do you even have to gain by saying you love her?" Even though what Finn was saying was true, it still angered Quinn more than she thought possible.

"I'm not lying. I don't have to prove I love her to you anyway. It's me and the girl I love, it has nothing to do with you." Quinn retorted. Finn seemed to give up on calling Quinn out so instead he addressed Rachel in a much softer and calmer voice.

"Rachel you don't really believe this do you? She has been mean to you since you have known each other and now all of a sudden she loves you? It doesn't make any sense. Even if she did love you she doesn't deserve you. She's evil and a liar and a manipulator. You deserve someone who doesn't lie and cheat to get what they want." Finn said softly.

"Don't you dare fucking speak about my girlfriend like that. I love her and she was right, this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and the girl I love." Rachel sounded lethal and Quinn would have been scared if Rachel wasn't on her side. Unfortunately, Finn didn't pick up on her tone. Either that or he just plain ignored her.

"Rachel, your being stupid. If this is some attempt to get my attention it worked, so let's just go out again and be happy. We can forget about Quinn." Finn told Rachel, though it pushed Quinn over the edge. She jumped forward and slapped Finn with all she had.

"You did not just dare ask my girlfriend out?" It was more of a threat than a question. Finn seemed daze by the slap and did not register the girl talking for a little bit. He shook his head.

"Did you just slap me?" He looked incredulous and a red handprint was starting to become visible on the side of his face.

"So what if I did? You ask my girlfriend out again and I'll hit you harder." Quinn spat.

"Would you stop calling her your girlfriend? I'm not stupid. She just wants to get me jealous. So come on Rach. I'll take you out to Breadstix or something." He said. This time Quinn really wanted to hurt him so she kneed him in the groin. There was also the sound of a slap. Quinn noticed that Rachel had slapped him as well. Finn doubled over and hit the ground in pain.

"I warned you. You ask her out again and I swear I will put you in a body bag." Quinn threatened.

"You insult my girlfriend one more time and I will get Santana to kill you after I beat the living crap out of you. I would kill you myself but I would want you to suffer." Rachel added. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and stalked away. When they were around the corner she stopped.

"I am so sorry Rachel. I didn't want everyone to find out like this, but I couldn't let Finn or anyone think that they had a shot with you." Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Quinn. It was probably best everyone found out and now that we just left Finn on the floor with bruises and marks all over him, I don't think we will have all that many haters."

"I'm still sorry." Quinn whispered.

"Then later you can make it up to me." Rachel husked back.

"We'd better go to class." Quinn said as she pulled away. Rachel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to her class.

-/-

Quinn and Rachel went about their day fairly regularly, with the exception of being more touchy feely when they were near each other. Sure there were whispers, but most of them were how the two of them had bashed Finn. Rachel had been right... everyone was too scared of them to say anything.

Quinn knew the real trial was yet to come, the glee club. She had made sure to get to Rachel's locker at the end of the day so that they could go to glee together. When they arrived the room was still fairly empty with only Santana, Brittany and Tina in it. When they saw the two girls enter the cheerleaders broke into grins while Tina looked frightened that they would turn on her.

"Can I go and bash Finnept too?" Santana asked eagerly.

"No. I think he got the message." Quinn stated.

"Awww. No fair. You got to."

"It couldn't be avoided. Tina," Quinn said softly. All it did was make the other girl look even more frightened. "It's okay, were still the same people. We aren't going to hurt you. It's just that now me and Rachel are together, which is a good thing. Right?" Quinn sounded like she was explaining it to a 3 year old.

"Yep. Of course it's a good thing. Especially seeing you two balance each other out." Tina still looked nervous but seemed to realise as long as she went along with whatever the other four said she'd be alright. Quinn nodded and took a seat. Rachel took the seat next to her and once she was seated, Quinn dragged the chair protectively closer to her own.

A few minutes later everyone filed in. Finn was walking a little funny which made Quinn a little proud, and everyone gave them an odd look as they walked to their seats. Finally Mr Shue walked in. What he said first was fairly unexpected.

"Congratulations to Quinn and Rachel. Not only have they managed to push past their differences but have grown to like these things about each other." He smiled at the two of them in the front row and they were now holding hands.

"Is this whole place mad?" Finn asked loudly. Quinn made to get up and bash the living crap out of him but Rachel pulled her back down.

"Just leave it Quinn." She whispered into her ear.

"Finn I don't like that kind of attitude. We should be happy for them not at their throats." Mr. Shue continued.

"Thank-you Mr. Shue." Rachel said quite graciously.

"I personally think that it is good that they are together. Strange, so very, very strange, but good." Kurt supplied.

"Did you get me to rig up that tree for a date?" Sam asked Quinn. Quinn nodded. "Sweet. I'm behind you guys too by the way."

"Me too." That was Mercedes. There was a generally murmur of 'me too's and 'we got your back's from the rest of the group.

"Thanks everyone." Rachel said. Mr. Shue began the lesson and as Rachel nuzzled into her chest, Quinn knew that as long as she had Rachel and the glee club behind her, nothing else would matter.

**A/N: So again, let me know if you want a sequel and either way, this is Stem signing off for the last time in Loving My Berries.**


End file.
